


Леон, рыцарь Камелота

by Mariuelle



Series: Kingslove [6]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: F/M, Harry Hart Lives, Harry Hart is Arthur, Jealous Eggsy, Jealous Harry, Jealousy, M/M, Original Character(s), Psychological Trauma, Secrets
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 36,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariuelle/pseuds/Mariuelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Исполнение с феста Kingsman "моя прекрасная леди".<br/>1.3. Гарри/Эггзи. Гарри уполз, Эггзи в Kingsman. Набор новобранцев на собеседование. Гарри приводит своего претендента, Эггзи бесится и ревнует.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть 1

\- Ты неисправим, Гарри, - без всяких предварительных церемоний чеканит Мерлин, но в голосе его дрожат и искрятся странные ехидные смешинки. Заинтересованный Эггзи прислушивается настороженно к тихому ответу Гарри, но тренировка в самом разгаре, а за двумя зайцами сразу не угонишься, и потому он не только упускает все слова бывшего наставника, но и довольно ощутимо получает в ухо от Рокси.

\- Куда ты смотришь? - хмурится подруга, потирая костяшки пальцев. Она - в отличие от Эггзи - собрана идеально и, кажется, готова хоть сейчас уложить играючи на обе лопатки сотню боевых самураев. - Будешь отвлекаться на глупости, пропадёшь на первом же задании. Думаешь, спас мир один раз - и враги сразу начнут автоматически падать на пол в конвульсиях при виде тебя?

Эггзи тянется шутливо щёлкнуть Рокси в нос, но натыкается на крепкий блок и смеётся, сдаваясь:  
\- Сделаем перерыв? Хочу узнать, чего там Мерлин развеселился.

Рокси кивает строго, но глаза её блестят задорно:  
\- Иди уж. Я - так и быть - посторожу за тебя мир пару минут. Но не надейся, что я буду заниматься этим всегда. 

У Эггзи, конечно же, есть парочка едких ответов в запасе, но Мерлин, уже уловив своим совершенно невообразимым чутьём изменение ситуации в спортивном зале, окликает молодого человека.

\- Тебя это позабавит, - добавляет координатор загадочно, когда Эггзи выныривает из-за угла.

Но всё оказывается ни черта не забавно.

Тёплые слова приветствия, которые Эггзи планировал адресовать Гарри, застывают на языке ледяными осколками, когда юноша обнаруживает, что в коридоре стало как-то слишком тесно. На него смотрят целых три пары глаз вместо ожидаемых двух: насмешливо-острые - Мерлина, тёплые, с ноткой золотистого янтаря, как свежезаваренный чай, - Гарри, и прищуренные оценивающе, по-кошачьи зелёные...чужие.

Незнакомый мальчишка в выцветшем светло-горчичном пиджаке, который откровенно велик ему - на два размера, не меньше, болтается на плечах, как на вешалке, и рукава неловко свисают до кончиков пальцев, - стоит рядом с Гарри, небрежно, не по-джентльменски сунув руки в бездонные карманы широких джинсов. У него короткий ёжик выгоревших до какого-то совершенно прозрачного оттенка волос, вздёрнутый с бесстрашным вызовом веснушчатый нос и напускная дерзкая усмешка на пухлых детских губах. 

Эггзи видел много таких. И ни один из них на его памяти не вёл беззаботную, радостную жизнь.  
Такие мальчишки постоянно ошивались возле мелких лавочек в их районе, но не с целью купить что-то - отдавать деньги за необходимые предметы было по их понятиям полнейшим бредом - заискивающе крутились возле шайки Дина, агрессивно хмурили брови на посматривающих на них с неизменным подозрением прохожих, вызывающе шмыгали носами, забивали косячки за гаражами.   
Эггзи совершенно не понимает, что один из этих пропащих ребят делает рядом с Гарри Хартом.

В чистых, сверкающих вычурно коридорах Kingsman старый пиджак и пыльные кроссовки смотрятся нелепо, совершенно не к месту. Но все же как-то слишком знакомо.  
Однажды такое уже было.  
Однажды сам Эггзи был на месте этого паренька и точно так же прятал смущённо руки в карманы.

Парнишка смотрит ему прямо в лицо какое-то мгновение - не отводит глаза, хоть и морщит лоб упрямо - а потом бросает торопливо, искоса взгляд на Гарри. И Харт ловит этот взор, считывает с неожиданным пониманием все чувства и вопросы, а потом кивает спокойно, благосклонно. Эггзи ощущает вспышку странной, незнакомой до сих пор, почти физической боли, наблюдая этот безмолвный контакт, право на который до сего момента принадлежало только ему. Ну, он так считал во всяком случае. Возможно, Гарри мыслит иначе, потому что этот чужой мальчишка улыбается, удовлетворённый безмолвной беседой, а потом с какой-то совершенно смешной бравадой выпаливает - уже обращаясь к Эггзи:  
\- Здорово, мистер Анвин.

Недоумевающий Эггзи читает в глазах Гарри удовольствие, написанное столь яркими красками, что не заметить его может разве только слепой.

И это чувство вызвал не он, не Эггзи.   
Непривычно, чёрт возьми.  
И неправильно.

\- Полюбуйтесь, мистер Анвин, - Мерлин ухмыляется ехидно. - Я попросил старших рыцарей выставить кандидатов на должность сэра Леона. Бедняга совсем не справляется. Застарелая подагра, понимаете ли... Не слишком удобно орудовать ногами в бою. И догадываетесь, кого привёл наш Артур?

По хорошему, Эггзи должен поддержать Гарри и этого нелепого уличного ребёнка. Он должен узнать в мальчишке себя, растрогаться, раскрыть объятия, защищать мальчишку от нападок других кандидатов...  
Но улыбка Гарри, адресованная его новому протеже, слишком знакома Эггзи. И слишком дорога. Он ловит себя на том, что совершенно не хочет ею делиться, и пугается сам. Потому что столь эгоистичные мысли совершенно не свойственны джентльмену.

Мерлин за спиной Эггзи улыбается во весь рот:  
\- Кажется, это теперь ваша личная фишка, Артур! Подбирать мальчишек с улицы и проталкивать их в Kingsman.

Парнишка в дурацком пиджаке вспыхивает быстрее Эггзи, заторможенно сообразившего, что его ехидное замечание координатора вообще-то тоже касается, и с таким же опережением презрительно выплёвывает в лицо Мерлина:  
\- А не пошли бы вы, Мистер-я-обменял-волосы-на-пижонство?.. Я пришёл сюда сам, ясно?

Мерлин смеётся, даже не пытаясь замаскировать своё веселье, хотя бы из вежливости, а Эггзи с каким-то чёртовым мазохизмом наблюдает, как сжимаются тонкие сильные пальцы Гарри на предплечье этого чужого мальчишки, успокаивая, подбадривая.

\- Прошлый мой проект оказался весьма успешен, Мерлин. Благодаря ему мир не провалился в тартарары.

Проект?..  
Это Эггзи-то - проект?  
Проект - и только?

\- ...Я думаю, правила Kingsman не запрещают мне следовать моей новой традиции и далее.

Мерлин морщится, как от зубной боли, машет рукой:  
\- Ты же Артур. Тебе теперь никакие правила не указ. Хочешь сделать рыцарем ещё одного мальчишку из подворотни - пожалуйста. Это даже забавно. А ты что скажешь, Эггзи? Тоже думаешь, я придираюсь?

Гарри не смотрит в глаза своему бывшему подопечному, вежливо отводит взгляд - чуть вниз и влево, и от этого стальной обруч, сдавивший горло Эггзи, сильнее сжимает свои безжалостные объятия.

\- Мне кажется это здравой идеей, - хрипло говорит Эггзи. Тоненький и встревоженный внутренний голос в его груди, чуя подвох, исходит эгоистичным протестующим криком, а юный кандидат на должность Леона смотрит исподлобья. - В конце концов, почему бы и нет, Мерлин?

Эггзи убеждает себя, что он не врёт координатору. У него ведь нет никаких - совершенно никаких - причин тревожиться. Тренировки нового ученика вовсе не помешают Гарри отправляться с Эггзи на совместные миссии, пить кофе по вечерам в крошечной пекарне, приютившейся между их домами, и гулять - втроём, с ДжейБи, - в парке на редких выходных...

Взгляд Гарри полон тепла и волнительного предвкушения, когда его новый протеже хрипловато чеканит, подчёркнуто обращаясь к Эггзи:  
\- Спасибо, сэр. Я буду стараться.

***  
\- Ты правда полагаешь, что это чертовски изобретательно? - разумеется, Эггзи осознаёт, что разговаривать так с Артуром Kingsman непозволительно. Но ему же всегда было можно, не так ли?

Гарри вздыхает, предупреждающе косится на кандидата в Леоны, который даже не пытается прикинуться мебелью. Ходит по кабинету Артура, всё трогает, всем звенит. И вообще ведёт себя очень раздражающе. По мнению Эггзи. Гарри это, напротив, отчего-то забавляет.

\- Я нахожу это очень интересным экспериментом, - примирительно говорит Харт. - Когда это Мерлин успел промыть тебе мозги своим стремлением к чистоте крови?

Кажется, этот чертов снобизм воткнул и в Эггзи свою серебряную ложку. Он не должен с таким явным ощущением очевидного превосходства обращаться к этому ребёнку. Живому и горькому примеру того, чем он сам был не так давно. Пока он не встретил Гарри. Нет, пока Гарри не пришел за ним.  
Может, Мерлин прав, и у Харта просто хобби такое? Подбирать мальчишек на улице и делать из них джентльменов. Мало ли у кого какие закидоны. ДжейБи, например, ненавидит сухой корм из пакетиков, который пудель Рокси в свою очередь - как и все нормальные псы в мире - уплетает за обе собачьи щеки. Своенравный же мопсик рычит на хрустящие комочки, раскидывает их по всему коридору, складывает аккуратными горстками в тапки к Эггзи, но есть отказывается наотрез.

Так что есть вероятность, что для Гарри возня с неблагополучными детьми - что-то вроде азартной игры. Генри Хиггинс чертов.

Легче от таких мыслей не становится, поэтому Эггзи искренне старается вложить в фырканье всё своё недовольство складывающейся ситуацией:  
\- Эй, парень. Как хоть зовут-то тебя?

Мальчишка, прищурившись, изучающе, смотрит на Эггзи через плечо и раздумывает над ответом чуть дольше, чем необходимо:  
\- Пэт. 

\- Пэт? - Эггзи кривит губы насмешливо. Вообще-то это не слишком хорошо, но какой-то маленький ревнивый бесёнок, поселившийся в груди, под рёбрами, заставляет его задевать этого ребёнка. - Это разве не женское имя? Смахивает на кличку для какого-нибудь маленького лохматого зверька?

Пэт вспыхивает возмущённо - на скулах расцветают вишнёвые лихорадочные пятна, и веснушки совершенно тонут в них:  
\- Пэт - сокращённо от Патрик. Шутник грёбаный.

\- Пэт, - спокойно одёргивает ученика Гарри, и тот застывает в смешной детской растерянности, словно его застали за приклеиванием жвачки к стулу. - Поменьше бранных выражений.

И это тоже обидно. Потому что в Kingsman до этого дня был только один человек, которому позволялось употреблять крепкие словца. Эггзи с каким-то отвратительным азартом хочется выругаться - прямо здесь, при Гарри, чтобы тот и его оборвал строго, - и он упрямо прикусывает кончик языка, чтобы не сорвалось что-нибудь грубое, напускное. Но слова всё равно получаются злые, колючие:  
\- Я бы поставил на то, что ты притащишь какого-нибудь пижончика в отглаженном костюмчике. Тебе ведь больше не надо чтить чью-то память? Или его отец тоже спас тебе жизнь?

Гарри вздыхает уже громче. И это звучит достаточно красноречиво. Почти как предлог убраться. Но когда это Гэри Анвина пугали трудности?

\- Где ты его откопал хоть?

Харт на мгновение встречается с ним взглядом, потом усмехается краем губ:  
\- На Смит-стрит.

Эггзи давится воздухом на вдохе от неожиданности, и Гарри поспешно пользуется паузой:  
\- Он торговал цветами.

\- Цветами? Как в "Моей прекрасной леди", да? А ты уверен, что именно цветами? На Смит-стрит-то...

\- Приятель, - вновь подаёт голос предмет их разговора, оказавшийся вовсе не молчаливым. - Если мне есть чем торговать, почему бы не воспользоваться этой возможностью?

Эггзи моргает удивлённо, и краем глаза ловит весёлую усмешку Гарри. И это лёгкое движение губ добивает его, и фразы получаются какими-то сиплыми, сдавленными:  
\- Только не говори мне, что ты отправился на Смит-стрит, чтобы найти там агента для Kingsman. Я ни за что не поверю. Ты просто не мог...ты же джентльмен.

\- У всех джентльменов есть свои маленькие слабости, - выдаёт Пэт с какой-то совсем неприличной хрипотцой в голосе, а потом не выдерживает, хохочет заразительно.

И у него действительно задорный смех, привлекательные ямочки на щеках. Эггзи встряхивает головой сердито. Конечно же, Гарри не мог сделать Пэта своим кандидатом за симпатичную мордашку. Что за чепуха!

Гарри не улыбается, держит лицо, но весёлые искорки в глазах бывшего наставника Эггзи очень хорошо знакомы:  
\- Нам придётся много работать с тобой, Пэт.

Эггзи нестерпимо хочется взвыть.   
Он искренне надеется, что Пэт вылетит ещё на первом испытании.  
И не будет никакого "много работать".

...Желать Гарри такое разочарование, конечно же, противно до тошноты. Но Эггзи просто не может бороться со своими эгоистичными мыслями.

\- Порядок, Эггзи? - спрашивает Гарри. Слишком далёкий теперь Гарри. Эггзи почти убеждает самого себя, что голос Харта звучит равнодушно, дежурно. Ведь ему теперь есть о ком заботиться и помимо Эггзи, верно?..

\- Эггзи? - насмешливо удивляется тот, кто собирается занять место рядом с Гарри. Чужое место, вообще-то. Уже занятое. - И ты, имея такое имя, ещё издевался над Пэтом?..

Эггзи совершенно ясно, что Генри Хиггинсу, притаившемуся за личиной Гарри Харта, мало одной Элизы Дулиттл.


	2. Часть 2

Первое испытание новобранцы проходят довольно легко. Эггзи даже смутно подозревает подвох, так как половина ребят вскакивает в панике, едва стоит воде захлюпать у ножек кроватей. Разумеется, среди кандидатов находится тот, кто предлагает использовать запас воздуха из двойного колена унитаза. Эггзи никак не может справиться с ощущением, что все мажорные детки читали в своё время особое пособие - непременно толстенное - про унитазы и их применение в необычных ситуациях.

Будущие Леоны дышат по очереди через шланг: партия собирается в душевом отсеке, партия ищет путь к спасению. С трудностями ребята справляются не так прямолинейно, как Эггзи в своё время, но довольно нестандартно. Побулькав многозначительно, покивав друг другу головами, они старательно выламывают решётку в вентиляционном отверстии на потолке, делают по большому глотку воздуха из шланга и переглядываются довольные. Девушек - в команде их трое - подсаживают первыми. В этот раз не забывают даже Амелию, вновь исполняющую роль подставного кандидата. Эггзи уже знает, что на следующее утро Мерлин строго объявит ребятам, что Амелия решила со скандалом уйти и забыть Kingsman навсегда. Указанный период времени их штатный волшебник, разумеется, выделит с особой мрачной загадочностью.

Но сейчас Мерлин только хмыкает довольно за плечом Эггзи. Кружка координатора совершенно цела, в прозрачном маленьком чайном море царит восхитительный штиль. Камеры теперь показывают пробирающихся по лабиринтам вентиляции новобранцев. Они ползут, низко пригнувшись, задевая одинаково взъерошенными затылками потолок, пачкая локти и колени в пыли, переговариваются тихо. И не слишком оптимистично.

\- Гавейн, - подаёт голос Мерлин. - Эрик вовремя вспомнил про душевые шланги. Молодец.

Гавейн, молодой, курчавый и остроносый, усмехается довольно, приосанивается, пока его темноволосый широкоплечий кандидат стукается вихрастой макушкой о потолок вентиляционной трубы и ворчит что-то себе под нос сердито.

\- Гарри, - камера, повинуясь движениям быстрых пальцев координатора, приближает усталое лицо Пэта, мрачно сведённые брови и тонкую полоску крепко сжатых губ. - Это твой мальчишка предложил залезть в вентиляцию. Очень неплохо.

Гарри улыбается краем губ, наслаждаясь своей маленькой победой над предрассудками Мерлина, и Эггзи отворачивается, поджимая губы. Когда он в своё время обеспечил будущим Ланселотам выход на волю в первом испытании, Гарри предпочёл заниматься куда более важными делами вместо того, чтобы следить за успехами своего протеже. Например, взрывать головы всемирно известным профессорам и валяться без чувств в медотсеке.

\- Я не сомневался в своём мальчишке, Мерлин, - голос Гарри звучит весело и довольно, и слова его бьют Эггзи в спину, словно острие копья. 

Потому что до этого момента Мерлин лишь про него, Эггзи, говорил так - с ехидной смешинкой и ворчливой уверенностью в непоколебимости собственных слов: "Твой мальчишка, Харт. Твой мальчишка..."

Какого же чёрта теперь?..

Когда координатор раскрывает створки люка в потолке, и разношёрстная, мокрая, пыльная компания новобранцев падает на пол вопящей недовольной кучей, затейливым сплетением рук и ног, Эггзи малодушно ускользает. Потому что Гарри прячет широкую улыбку под обычную непроницаемую маску и делает шаг к своему новому кандидату, растерянно сидящему на полу и потирающему влажный пушистый затылок.

На уходящего Эггзи никто не оборачивается.

***  
Когда наступает время для задания с парашютами, Эггзи кажется, что он действительно мазохист. Он соглашается на предложение Гарри посмотреть за ходом испытания со стороны, встаёт рядом со спокойным Хартом за спиной Мерлина и даже решается отпустить какое-то насмешливое замечание про весело кувыркающихся в воздухе новобранцев.

Когда же Мерлин ехидно говорит своё "нет парашюта", Эггзи леденеет от застарелого страха, ёжится, сгоняя липкие холодные мурашки и - убеждая самого себя, что делает это невольно, - прислоняется к плечу Гарри, тёплому, надёжному, крепкому. И через мгновение едва не отшатывается испуганно, почувствовав чужую ладонь на собственном затылке. Гарри нежно лохматит его волосы - словно ДжейБи по загривку треплет - заглядывает в глаза. Взгляд у него тёмный, встревоженный, родной, и Эггзи испытывает острую потребность прижаться крепче, зарыться лицом в идеальный костюм. И к чёрту Пэта, Мерлина и парашюты...

\- Всё в порядке? - спрашивает Гарри совсем близко и очень ласково, и Эггзи уже готов замотать судорожно головой, слезливо пожаловаться на всё, что его терзает. Потому что нет, ни хрена подобного, совсем не в порядке, Гарри, и тебе ли не знать об этом?..

От позора своего подопечного спасает Мерлин, присвистнувший негромко:  
\- Вы только гляньте, что вытворяют! Давно я не видал такой слаженности.

Мгновение - и горячая ладонь Гарри исчезает с затылка Эггзи, и сам Харт подаётся вперёд, к мониторам.

Новобранцы видоизменяют тактику, которую когда-то предложил Эггзи. Они точно, быстро и молча разделяются на пары, обхватывают руками партнёров, кивают друг другу со знанием дела. Широкоплечий, шкафоподобный юноша, выбравший себе в пару тоненькую смешливую девочку, раскрывает парашют слишком рано. Мерлин не без удовольствия ловит крошечную точку на радарах и снисходительно кивает головой Персивалю и Бедиверу. Их роль здесь закончена, их кандидаты выбывают.

Пэт объединяется с Эриком, учеником Гавейна, и из всех динамиков доносится его беспечный голос:  
\- Приятель, мне кажется, они нас просто надули. Сомневаюсь, что этот лысый реально решил угробить всех и сразу.

Мерлин хмыкает, ничуть не обижаясь на "лысого", толкает Гарри локтем:  
\- Пацан-то не так прост. Вот Эггзи сразу купился.

Эггзи ощетинивается недовольно, но Гарри не оборачивается к нему, не отводит напряжённый взгляд от экранов:  
\- Парашюты проверены?

Мерлин кривится выразительно и предпочитает оставить вопрос без ответа. Маленькая фигурка Пэта обзаводится пышным парашютным парусом и заразительно хохочет.   
Эггзи яростно сжимает кулаки и старается убедить себя, что ему ничуть не больно видеть на лице Гарри, прислушивающегося к заразительному смеху Пэта, умиротворённую улыбку. Изо всех сил старается. Получается отвратительно.

Из восьми кандидатов испытание с парашютом проходят четверо. Пэт ловко перекатывается через голову, стряхивает с себя парашютный ранец, озорно подскакивает к сидящему на песке Эрику и дёргает за кольцо. Парашют, разумеется, раскрывается. Мерлин действительно не собирался никого убивать. Эрика, возмущённо зашипевшего, отбрасывает назад, тащит по песку, а Пэт - довольный, взъерошенный - делает колесо по ободку нарисованного на траве символа Kingsman.

Когда камеры приближают довольное лицо Пэта, по-кошачьи жмурящегося на солнце, Эггзи отворачивается так резко, что, кажется, растягивает все шейные мышцы разом.

Нет, ему совершенно не хочется видеть, как расцветает гордая улыбка на губах Гарри.  
Улыбка, адресованная вовсе не Эггзи.


	3. Часть 3

Гарри просит Эггзи поучаствовать в тренировочном бое с Пэтом. Гарри заглядывает прямо в глаза, улыбается уголками губ. У Гарри на щеках появляются чудесные ямочки.  
Гарри почему-то уверен, что Эггзи будет рад ему помочь.

\- Какого чёрта я? - ворчит Эггзи. Харт отлавливает его в спортзале - мокрого, запыхавшегося, сердитого - притаскивает за собой смущённого, смотрящего исподлобья Пэта. - Я не питаю особенной страсти к избиению младенцев. Пусть Рокс с ним позанимается.

\- Рокси тренирует Эрика вместе с Гавейном, - коротко подаёт голос Пэт. Он нахохливается, как воробей, щурится подозрительно и невесело. - И мы ещё посмотрим, кто из нас окажется младенцем, парень.

Его наставник усмехается, и это мгновенно переполняет чашу весов терпения Эггзи. Что ж, если Гарри хочет, чтобы его мальчишке хорошенько наподдали, то, конечно, кто Эггзи такой, чтобы отказывать Его Высочеству?

Он бесшумно спрыгивает с тренажёра и сдержанно кивает насторожившемуся Пэту:  
\- Давай, приятель. Последнего, кто решил вступить со мной в драку, я размазал по стене. Как таракана.

Гарри, занявший место у стены, кривится выразительно, и Эггзи лишь дёргает раздражённо голым плечом. Он ничуть не рисуется, разумеется, нет. Ещё чего не хватало. Просто констатирует факт.

Эггзи приходится признать, что Пэт держится довольно неплохо. Он не отступает после первых полученных ударов, вдыхает воздух со свистом сквозь сжатые зубы. Веснушки у него на носу темнеют от пятен лихорадочного румянца, и глаза блестят бешено. Мальчишка не гнушается применять уличный стиль, и Эггзи, давший было себе слово не вымещать на противнике всю ярость и ревность в этой драке, не выдерживает, переходит на тот же грубый, примитивный уровень. Они носятся ураганом по залу, словно взбесившиеся коты, но силы, конечно же, не равны. Пэт - уступающий Эггзи в сноровке, количестве отработанных тренировок, сохранившейся с занятий гимнастикой ловкости - оказывается на полу довольно быстро, ударяется затылком о паркет, вырывается. Эггзи слышит его хрипы, но действует на каком-то чёртовом автомате, словно не неопытный мальчишка перед ним, а один из послушных марионеток Валентайна...  
И потому, когда Пэт перестаёт вырываться и просто вцепляется слабеющими пальцами в запястье Эггзи, тот не ощущает ничего - ни триумфа, ни вины. Просто продолжает борьбу на автопилоте, просто следует правилу "всегда добивай врага".

Всё заканчивается очень быстро. Гарри отшвыривает Эггзи от Пэта легко, одним движением руки, одним ударом в солнечное сплетение. Сквозь алое марево боли и вспыхнувшей неосознанной обиды Эггзи слышит, как лихорадочно, глубоко и быстро дышит - почти хрипит - Пэт рядом с ним. И наконец накатывает чувство вины. 

Какого чёрта он только что натворил?..

А потом Гарри заслоняет свет, вырастает перед Эггзи мрачным столбом. Эггзи страшно поднимать взгляд на его лицо, страшно увидеть там ту же яростную гримасу - совершенно чужую Гарри - что была неловко приклеена к лицу его наставника в тот день. В Кентукки.

\- Гарри, - бормочет он. - Гарри, Гарри...

Как молитву.

\- Что это было? - голос у Харта низкий и гневный, хлещет, словно плетью по щекам, почти физически раскраивая кожу до крови. - То, что я сейчас видел, недостойно агента Kingsman. Ты знал, что твой противник слабее тебя, ты знал, что у вас только тренировочный бой. Какого чёрта ты решил его добивать?

\- Гарри, - Эггзи успокаивает дыхание, лихорадочно убеждает себя не сбиться на жалкий скулёж. - Гарри, чёрт, прости меня...

\- Я не узнавал тебя в этом бою, Эггзи, - Харт понижает голос, и Эггзи наконец решается вскинуть на него взгляд. Он ожидает увидеть ярость, но видит только горечь, непонимание...чёрт, растерянность... И что-то в груди у него, за рёбрами, ломается окончательно. - Совершенно не узнавал. И не у меня ты должен прощения просить.

Пэт - восстановивший наконец дыхание - садится с трудом, осторожно стучит ладонью по рёбрам и морщится.

\- Да бросьте, мистер Харт, - голос у него хриплый, но совсем не надломленный. - Это было даже...забавно.

\- Не нахожу ничего забавного, - отрезает Гарри. Он отводит взгляд от Эггзи медленно, и тот едва сдерживается, чтобы не броситься вслед, словно заблудший корабль за лучом маяка. - Можешь идти?

Пэт ухмыляется было весело, но тут же морщится:   
\- Конечно, могу, мистер Харт! Что за глупости!

Гарри кивает быстро и не оборачивается на них больше, выходит стремительно, чуть сутулясь, и сердце Эггзи не выскакивает из груди и не мчится вслед только потому, что этот сгусток мышц по природе своей не может поступать так, как ему самому заблагорассудится, без воли хозяина.

Пэт тяжело поднимается с пола, морщась, растирает запястья. Смотрит он упорно куда-то мимо Эггзи, над его плечом:  
\- Спасибо за урок что ли. Приятель.

Даже когда Валентайн угрожал уничтожить весь мир, Эггзи не чувствовал себя так отвратительно.

***  
Обиды обидами, но Пэту всё же необходимы тренировки. Гарри дуется в свой идеальный галстук два долгих дня, а потом всё равно подходит к Эггзи.

\- Я рассчитываю на твою помощь, - говорит чёртов Харт так легко, словно вовсе не он не так давно смотрел на бывшего ученика так, будто видел в нём разочарование всей своей жизни. Эггзи так растерян этой неожиданной переменой, что даже не может сразу собраться с мыслями, просто стоит и пялится на отглаженный воротник Гарри, как какой-нибудь идиот, пока тот, воодушевлённый отсутствием возражений, продолжает. - Только на этот раз, Эггзи, обойдёмся, пожалуйста, без лишних кровопролитий. Очень тебя прошу.

Гарри легко говорить. Его-то ведь никто не пытается выбросить и заменить, как ненужный галстук.

\- Я поменялся с Рокси, - хрипло врёт Эггзи, старательно не глядя в лицо Харту. Но то, как хмурится Гарри, он всё равно ощущает по голосу.

\- Чем поменялся?

\- Она будет помогать тебе с тренировками Пэта вместо меня, - выпаливает Эггзи на едином выдохе, и сжимается испуганно, когда Гарри неожиданно и чересчур резко цепляет пальцами его подбородок, вынуждая поднять голову. Глаза у Гарри вновь холодные, колючие, и Эггзи вовсе не горит желанием заглядывать в их мёрзлую глубину.

\- Что за странная внезапная рокировка, молодой человек? - отрывисто интересуется Харт. - Ты ленишься или что? Позволь напомнить тебе, что у Ланселота не так мало обязанностей, и ей - несмотря на всю её производительность и несомненное желание работать - нелегко будет справляться ещё и с тренировками двоих кандидатов.

\- Рокси нужно будет заниматься только с Пэтом. Эрика буду тренировать я, - Эггзи наконец высвобождает подбородок из цепкой хватки Гарри, смотрит исподлобья. - Он...славный малый.

Какие-то безумно долгие несколько мгновений Гарри молчит, прищурившись. Взгляд у него леденеет окончательно, покрывается тонкой хрустальной плёнкой, и этого достаточно, чтобы Эггзи успел десять раз пожалеть о слишком поспешной лжи.

Но потом Гарри кивает ему - медленно, нехотя, с каким-то смутным сожалением - и вздыхает:  
\- Если ты так хочешь, Эггзи, то конечно... Разумеется, ты бы мог обсудить это со мной, прежде, чем принимать такое...поспешное решение. Но я допускаю, что ты уже достаточно самостоятельный. 

Он что, смеётся сейчас?..  
И даже не собирается обвинять Эггзи в предательстве?

\- Скажи Рокси, чтобы она подошла в кабинет Мерлина. Мы обговорим новый график.

Эггзи совершенно теряется, когда Гарри, уже направляясь к выходу, ласково ерошит его волосы, на какое-то безумно краткое мгновение удерживает пальцы на макушке. Ладонь у бывшего наставника тяжёлая, тёплая, и Эггзи не совсем уверен, что то был не подзатыльник.

Он же выбрал лучший для всех вариант, какого чёрта тогда жгучее чувство вины никуда не делось?..


	4. Часть 4

Эрик сражается совсем как Рокси - Эггзи не может сдержать усмешку, подметив очередной знакомый приём. И тут же довольно больно получает за это в нос. Что ж. Ожидаемая расплата.

\- Не стоило прибегать к таким серьёзным мерам, - сипит Эггзи, пока откровенно веселящийся Гавейн копается в аптечке. - Но ты молодец, парень.

Эрик встревоженно и неловко пожимает широкими плечами, смотрит на временного наставника виновато. Он немного напоминает Эггзи Чарли - та же холёная тёмная грива волос, та же развязность в походке, осанке, манере разговаривать. Это, возможно, казалось бы довольно неприятным, но Эрика разительно отличает от Чарли взгляд - мальчишка смотрит с такой серьёзностью, словно каждую секунду пытается познавать окружающий мир, оценивать его - и всё путём каких-то сложнейших вычислений. Если уж говорить совсем честно, Эггзи не может припомнить ни случая, чтобы Эрик позволил себе какую-нибудь шутку в духе бесшабашного Чарли. Да и шутку вообще.

\- Ты отвлёкся, - очень строго говорит новобранец, и Эггзи на какой-то миг даже чувствует себя виноватым. Словно это не он сейчас куратор, а этот слишком взрослый ребёнок. - Я воспользовался этим...машинально. Как учили. Прости, Галахад.

Ещё одна странность в характере Эрика заключается в том, что он всех агентов зовёт кодовыми именами, выговаривает так тщательно, будто наслаждается звучанием, каждой буковкой. Только Ланселота он почему-то зовёт Роксаной и никак иначе.

Эггзи машет было рукой беспечно, но кровь из разбитого носа стекает тоненькой струйкой на губы, и приходится поспешно прижать ладонь к лицу:  
\- Ты всё верно сделал, Эрик, - гнусавит он и морщится сам от того, как мерзко звучит его голос. - А это... Спортивная травма, с кем не бывает.

Гавейн наконец приносит здоровенный пласт бинтов из аптечки, пихает их Эггзи в свободную руку и ухмыляется безмятежно:  
\- Что ж. Красавцем ты какое-то время не будешь, парень.

Эггзи хмурится страдальчески из-под своей горы бинтов, чем вызывает у рыцаря лишь очередную усмешку:  
\- Ничего, шрамы украшают мужчину, мой дорогой друг!

\- А то я не знаю, - сопит недовольно Эггзи. - Куда ж в нашей профессии без шрамов... Но на тренировках всё же желательно обойтись без них.

Краем взгляда он ловит виноватую гримасу на лице Эрика и успокаивающе хлопает парнишку по плечу всей своей связкой бинтов:  
\- Отставить панику. Я жив. И всё ещё чертовски неотразим.

\- Никто не сомневается в этом, Эггзи, - доносится от двери дуновением прохладного ветра, и Гарри Харт - живой образец британских манер и поистине королевской стати - входит в тренировочный зал. - Эти кровавые подтёки и распухший помидорный нос необычайно тебе идут.

Наставник подходит неторопливо, и Эггзи почему-то ужасно неловко смотреть ему в глаза. Поэтому он предпочитает только шмыгнуть недовольно разбитым носом - чёртова солёная кровь стекает по стенкам носоглотки в горло, ощущения не слишком крутые - и отвернуться. Но поведение Гарри - предположительно строгое, включающее в себя обязательный пункт чтения нотаций - не отвечает его ожиданиям.   
Харт останавливается совсем рядом, но обращается почему-то к потупившемуся Эрику, и голос его леденеет на градус, словно в идеальной груди под идеальным костюмом крепчает жгучий мороз:  
\- Вам нужно быть осторожнее, молодой человек. Травмы на учебных тренировках - совсем не то, что необходимо Kingsman. Неужели вы не можете контролировать свои движения?

Гавейн и Эрик заливаются одинаково густой багровой краской, и Эггзи бросается на защиту, сипит с праведным возмущением, обращаясь к неподвижной спине Гарри:  
\- Нашёл кого ругать, чёрт возьми. Ты бы хоть в ситуации разобрался, Мистер-я-всегда-прав! Этот удар в нос я заслужил. Я не был достаточно внимателен.

Сварливый Гарри перестаёт сверлить взглядом Эрика, разворачивается к Эггзи. 

\- Заслужил? - спрашивает он негромко. - Я так не думаю, Эггзи. Ты не должен считать себя заслуживающим боли, пусть даже нечаянной, - и смотрит с какой-то непонятной серьёзной грустью.

Галстук у него на груди лежит не совсем идеально, топорщится едва заметно, и у Эггзи так и чешутся руки поправить это несовершенство, препятствие на пути Гарри к его обычному, совершенно потрясающему джентльменскому лоску. Приходится спрятать ладони за спину и сжать в плотный замок. Эггзи совсем не уверен, что сможет справиться с собой, если Гарри продолжит смотреть с такой непонятной тоской. И необязательно ограничиваться одним галстуком. Волосы Гарри - мягкие бархатные завитки - тоже можно слегка пригладить...

\- Он хорош, - невпопад говорит Эггзи, чтобы хоть как-то заполнить паузу, и на лице Гарри появляется чудесно красноречивое выражение почти детской растерянности. То самое, которое возникает каждый раз, когда прекрасный мистер Харт не ожидает каких-либо слов или действий. Эггзи, к слову, находит эту особенность чертовски милой.

\- Кто хорош?

\- Эрик, - Эггзи спотыкается на имени, обескураженный тем, как непонимание в глазах Гарри сменяется отстранённостью. - Способный мальчишка.

Эрик выглядывает из-за спины Гарри, смотрит на Эггзи с благодарной мольбой, и Харт - словно почувствовав этот щенячий взгляд - раздражённо дёргает плечом.

\- Очень рад, - чеканит Гарри. - За Эрика. И за тебя, раз уж ты наконец нашёл для себя кого-то действительно интересного, Эггзи.

Ну уж нет, Эггзи совершенно не считает себя лопухом. Ни одна нотка в голосе Гарри не говорит о радости. Скорее, с точностью до наоборот - кислоты в нескольких простых фразах столько, что и ведром не вычерпаешь. 

\- Продолжайте тренировку, я должен взглянуть, как там Пэт и Рокси.

Гарри Харт умеет с неподражаемой грацией разворачиваться на каблуках. Гарри Харт всегда уходит с достоинством героя драматического боевика. Но Гарри Харту совершенно не обязательно уходить таким образом от Эггзи. Ему вообще не обязательно уходить.

***  
Рокси догоняет Эггзи в одном из бесчисленных коридоров Kingsman, когда он плетётся совершенно обессиленный после тренировки, через каждые три шага борясь с желанием малодушно опереться на стену.

\- Ты бы хоть меня предупредил чуть-чуть пораньше о своих грандиозных планах, - сердито начинает девушка, нехотя подстраиваясь под вялый шаг друга. - Вопрос Гарри о наиболее удобном для меня времени тренировок свалился как снег на голову. 

Эггзи отмахивается без слов, и Рокси умолкает, вглядывается с нескрываемой тревогой в помидорные очертания его распухшего носа, но ни о чём не спрашивает, и на том спасибо.

\- Тебе повезло, что я прирождённая актриса, Эггзи, - только и вздыхает Ланселот.

Возобновить полноценный разговор девушка решается только тогда, когда они достигают дверей оранжереи, установленной в лабиринтах Kingsman непонятно кем и непонятно когда, разросшейся до размеров немаленького сада, довольно запущенной, являющейся причиной постоянной головной боли Мерлина и своеобразной комнатой отдыха для агентов.

\- Я не понимаю, почему ты отказался тренировать Пэта, - сердито выпаливает Рокси, преграждая Эггзи дорогу. - Я ещё не видела Гарри таким расстроенным.

\- Брось, - устало ворчит Эггзи. - Он должен понимать, что так будет лучше для Пэта. Прошлая наша тренировка с этим несносным мальчишкой обернулась сущим кошмаром...

Рокси выразительно закатывает глаза:  
\- Пусть так. Оставим Гарри. Но ты хоть знаешь, что этот несносный мальчишка искренне считает тебя героем?

Этого Эггзи действительно не ожидает. Ему всё же приходится опереться на стену, чтобы только ощущать под рукой надёжную твёрдость.

\- Кем-кем?.. - растерянно сипит он.

\- Героем, - невесело усмехается Рокси. Она судорожно роется в сумке и наконец - с победным вздохом - извлекает на свет сложенный вдвое белый лист. - Вот. Может, хоть это тебя убедит. Ты хоть знаешь, что парень пересмотрел все видео со Дня Валентайна, которые сохранились в базах Мерлина? Он, Гарри, Мерлин...и попкорн ещё, наверное.

Эггзи внимает молча, а лист развернуть не решается, комкает в пальцах смущённо. 

Рокси хлопает его по плечу, всё ещё чуть сердито, но хлопок быстро переходит в неловкое поглаживание:  
\- Ты знаешь, что Пэт - хороший художник? Довольно неожиданно для мальчишки из трущоб. И дерётся неплохо. Немного тренировок - и мы сделаем из него идеального Леона, - она хмурится, поджимает губы. - Сейчас под "мы" я имею в виду себя и Гарри. Но если ты вдруг захочешь прекратить этот балаган и вернуть всё в нормальное русло, только шепни.

Эггзи решается развернуть лист, только когда Рокси скрывается за поворотом. И не может сдержать судорожного вдоха. Ему - через лёгкие графитные линии, через серебристые волны и завитки - улыбается задорно молодой и довольный Гэри Анвин. Пэт, совершенно очевидно, рисовал не Эггзи - задиристого, неприветливого парня, едва не задушившего его без особых на то причин. Нет, он старался изобразить агента Галахада, собранного, уверенного в себе. Великолепного.

\- Какого чёрта? - бормочет Эггзи. Рисунок он складывает слишком поспешно, неловко сминает мягкие бумажные уголки. И ощущает, как горят нестерпимо щёки, уши и даже шея. - Правда, какого?..

 

Он не ищет Пэта в оранжерее целенаправленно. Просто бредёт, осторожно отводя рукой слишком длинные, слишком настырные побеги каких-то диковинных и слегка пугающих своей запущенностью растений. Бредёт - и чувствует себя отвратительно.

Конечно, он не собирается извиняться. Это ведь не он бесцеремонно отбирает у Пэта Гарри. Но подружиться - хотя бы руки друг другу пожать - можно будет...

...Эггзи натыкается на них совершенно случайно и замирает от неожиданности, прячется за какой-то раскидистой елью в горшке. Или колючей пальмой, шут его знает...  
Они сидят к нему спиной у маленькой грядки со смешными розовыми тюльпанчиками. Гарри, кажется, дремлет, откинув голову назад. На нём нет пиджака, галстук расслаблен, и белая шея со всеми прозрачными ручейками вен открыта всем встречным ветрам. Эггзи ни разу ещё не видел Гарри столь спокойным, таким до боли беззащитным, так что нет ничего удивительного в том, что у него перехватывает дыхание, в глазах нестерпимо щиплет - словно песку колючего насыпано - а рёбра сжимаются вокруг сердца тесным острым кругом, так, что даже становится больно. Ель - или пальма - укоризненно тычется всеми своими иглами в нос Эггзи, но это никоим образом не отрезвляет.

Он, кажется, готов молиться на Гарри Харта.  
Как на какого-то языческого идола.

Пэт сидит рядом с Гарри, совсем по-детски поджав под себя ноги, и рисует, закусив нижнюю губу. У Эггзи очень смутные представления о процессе художественного творчества. Кажется, кто-то из его приятелей среди морпехов рисовал - и довольно неплохо. В основном, женскую грудь. С различных ракурсов. Эггзи тогда нашёл у него в папке всего два морских пейзажа и одно одинокое дерево на белом листе.

Но Пэт, кажется, подходит к делу со всей возможной серьёзностью. Карандаш у него в пальцах движется по листу бумаги тяжело, словно рисовать - это какая-то сложная работа... А может и так, кто знает.

Эггзи делает пару неслышных шагов вперёд, вытягивает шею. Неплохой способ наладить отношения. Всего лишь надо подойти, поздороваться - обязательно вежливо и без насмешки - и похвалить рисунок Пэта...

Но его прекрасный план остаётся в разряде "только лишь планов" на неопределённое время. До тех пор, во всяком случае, пока Эггзи не успокоится. Или попросту не смирится.

Потому что Пэт действительно рисует прекрасно. Потому что он рисует Гарри. Потому что Гарри - и на рисунке, и вживую - выглядит слишком, слишком умиротворённым.

Словно так и надо.  
Словно так, чёрт возьми, и надо!


	5. Часть 5

Мерлин умён, как все великие мудрецы светлого Востока вместе взятые. Мерлин проницателен, как легендарный волчий вожак Акела из старой сказки. Мерлин предусмотрителен, как самый дальнозоркий из горных орлов.

И конечно же, Мерлин не может не заметить разлад в своей команде. Координатор немедленно берёт ситуацию в свои цепкие руки, долго и укоризненно вздыхает по громкой связи, а потом - тоном, не допускающим пререканий, - посылает Гарри и Эггзи на совместное задание.

\- Артуру давно пора проветрить свои дряхлые кости, - Мерлину совершенно запрещено шутить - его дружеские подколки больше походят на скрытые угрозы. - Да и наш юный герой засиделся без дела. Вперёд, соколы мои, враг не дремлет.

Гарри, тщательно застёгивающий идеальные пуговицы на идеальных манжетах, закатывает глаза, и это выглядит так знакомо, так по-хартовски, что Эггзи готов благодарно броситься Мерлину на шею. И Гарри на шею тоже можно...

Пэт крутится у дверей особняка, и руки его снова смущённо засунуты в тесные карманы. Отросшие волосы вьются светлыми - почти облачными - завитками над загорелым лбом, а выгоревшие брови сдвинуты недовольно и встревоженно.

\- Я гляжу, вас с оркестром провожают, - подаёт голос ехидный Мерлин. - Завёл себе нового щеночка, а, Гарри?

Гарри передёргивает почти синхронно с Эггзи, и он - с непроницаемым лицом - сдёргивает очки, избавляясь от насмешливых реплик координатора. Недовольный столь вопиющим невниманием Мерлин жужжит гневным шмелём в ухо Эггзи, заставляя его выслушивать нотации за двоих. Можно было бы, конечно, последовать примеру Гарри, но сейчас у Харта есть Пэт, а у Эггзи только Мерлин, и это хотя бы позволяет ему не чувствовать себя таким одиноким...

Пэт не решается преградить им дорогу, и Гарри останавливается сам, и даже не пытается скрыть тепло, пропитавшее каждое слово:  
\- Пэт.

Мальчишка переминается неуверенно с ноги на ногу, а потом выпаливает, решившись:  
\- Я хотел пожелать вам удачи, мистер Харт. На задании... 

\- Всего лишь рядовая вылазка, - бормочет сердито Эггзи. - Никакая удача нам не понадобится.

Он понижает голос до предельно тихого ворчания, но Гарри слышит всё равно и хмыкает насмешливо у него над ухом. А потом делает нечто совершенно неожиданное. Не смущаясь присутствия Пэта, опускает ладонь на голову Эггзи, мягко зарывается пальцами в волосы, ерошит, треплет ласково по макушке.  
И в то время, как у Эггзи сбивается дыхание, и сердце бьётся о рёбра, как бешеное, голос Гарри остаётся таким же восхитительно спокойным и чётким:  
\- Пожелание удачи никогда не бывает лишним, Эггзи. Просто принимай его как должное. А тебе спасибо, Пэт.

\- А я о чём говорю, сэр, - Пэт усмехается уголками губ. - Навыки навыками, но если удача решит повернуться задницей, то ты пропал, парень. 

\- Пэт, - ладонь Гарри на волосах Эггзи замирает приятной тяжестью, кончики пальцев скользят по открытой шее, невесомо лаская, и юному Галахаду приходится сжать зубы крепче. Мерлин с красноречивым бессильным возмущением вздыхает в ухо. - Выбирай выражения.

\- Бросьте, - хохочет мальчишка. - Задница она и в Африке задница. Но я уверен, что у удачи она ничего так...

Теперь фыркает даже Мерлин, а Гарри улыбается широко. И наконец убирает руку с затылка Эггзи, давая напарнику выдохнуть.

Пэт в свою очередь переводит взгляд на Эггзи, хмурится, словно решаясь, а потом выталкивает из себя взволнованной, смущённой скороговоркой:  
\- И вам удачи, мистер Анвин.

Эггзи молчит мгновение недоверчиво, переводит взгляд на Гарри, ища поддержки, и натыкается на столь искреннюю и широкую улыбку наставника, что вся его тщательно выстроенная в душе стена сопротивления рушится тут же. Он просто не может не ответить.

\- Спасибо что ли...Пэт, - выходит хрипло и не слишком приветливо, но мальчишка кивает торопливо - несколько раз кивает - и выдавливает в ответ неуверенную улыбку.  
И взгляд у Пэта такой, что, кажется, он не прочь пожелать им удачи ещё несколько раз.

***  
Эггзи отнюдь не уверен, что гениальный план Мерлина поможет им с Гарри подлечить истерзанные отношения. Но восполнению запасов личной профессиональной гордости Эггзи вся эта заварушка отнюдь не способствует.

Потому что Гарри совершенно неподражаем, как в переговорах, так и в последовавшем за ними сражении.  
Потому что Гарри, видимо, больше не доверяет Эггзи, так как отправляет его в какие-то совершенно безопасные очаги действия, а сам рвётся в гущу событий, так что только блестящее острие зонта мелькает.  
Потому что Гарри, кажется, считает, что Эггзи настолько глуп и беспомощен, что одних команд Мерлина ему будет недостаточно, и координирует действия Анвина сам, заглушая недовольные возгласы штатного мага.

Когда задание всё-таки выполнено, и весь малоприятного и подозрительного вида подвал завален телами врагов, Эггзи совершенно не чувствует себя уставшим. Только разозлённым. И растерянным. И ему не слишком понятно, каких чувств в нём больше. Гарри застывает посреди груды тел с истрёпанным зонтом наперевес. Он стоит какое-то мгновение, окружённый непроницаемым облаком молчания, а потом бессильно сутулит плечи и медленно оборачивается к Эггзи. И голос у великолепного мистера Харта непривычно тихий, хриплый, идёт откуда-то из глубины груди, словно это не он какую-то чёртову минуту назад душил рукоятью зонта последнего противника, а его душили:  
\- Всё в порядке, Эггзи?..

И Эггзи сдаётся. Тут же, мгновенно. Разумеется, он не может сопротивляться Гарри, кого он обманывает?.. Эггзи кривит губы, пытаясь улыбнуться, но не выходит. Потому что они стоят по колено в крови, потому что они вновь выжили. Потому что удача, которую им желал несносный мальчишка Пэт, всё же понадобилась и в немалых количествах. Потому что Эггзи совершенно не хочет, чтобы их когда-нибудь разлучали. Ни враги, ни какой-то там Пэт.

\- Эггзи, - вновь говорит Гарри, и голос у него крепнет, и тревоги в нём теперь больше.

\- В порядке твой драгоценный Эггзи, - встревает со своим ворчанием Мерлин, безжалостно разрушая настроение момента. - Ты же ему шагу не давал ступить самостоятельно, идиот. Он не маленький и беззащитный ребёнок, Гарри, пора бы тебе уже это понять!

Гарри слушает молча, только рассматривает свой зонт, опустив глаза. В его осторожных пальцах с хрустом ломается спица, Эггзи вздрагивает от неожиданности, и Харт вздыхает:  
\- Кажется, мне нужен новый зонт. Нам обоим, Эггзи.

Эггзи совершенно уверен, что им нужно обновить не только снаряжение.

***  
На пороге особняка Kingsman их - как ни странно - ожидает вовсе не Пэт. Эрик неслышно отделяется от стены, смотрит на рубашку Эггзи, усеянную пятнами крови - чужой и его собственной, и хмурит брови.

\- Пэт на тренировке с Роксаной, - говорит наконец мальчишка, обращаясь к Гарри. - Мерлин прислал меня помочь вам... Сказал, что задание было трудное.

\- И правда, не слишком лёгкое. Я бы не отказался от небольшой порции внимания, - бормочет Эггзи. - У меня руки по локоть в крови...впрочем, не в новинку... Если ты ещё предложишь нам что-нибудь выпить...

\- Предложу, - быстро говорит Эрик. - Мерлин мне выдал какую-то бутылку...

Эггзи ухмыляется довольно. Мерлин предусмотрел, кажется, всё, чтобы добиться перемирия между своими агентами. И кто Эггзи такой, чтобы перечить великолепному магу?

\- Гарри, - говорит он, и выходит почти весело. - Составишь мне компанию?..

Может быть, за бокалом какого-нибудь расчудесного вина великолепной выдержки они наконец придут к взаимопониманию, которого так чудовищно не хватает Эггзи...

Голос Эггзи сбивается, когда он встречается взглядом с напарником, и сердце падает куда-то в самые пятки. Потому что Гарри, прищурившись, смотрит в лицо Эрику, и в глазах у него арктический холод.

\- Ты не возражаешь, если я присоединюсь к тебе немного позже, Эггзи? - медленно отзывается Харт. - Я бы хотел взглянуть, каких успехов добились Пэт и Рокси в своих тренировках. Прошу меня простить, джентльмены.

Эггзи решительно не может понять, что он делает не так.


	6. Часть 6

\- Мне кажется, Артуру не слишком нравится Эрик, - доверительно жалуется Эггзи Гавейн. Гавейна зовут Фредерик, он молод и довольно тщеславен. И сейчас он угрюмо сверлит острым взглядом кружку с золотистым пивом, то и дело вздыхая сердито. - Ты же знаешь Артура лучше всех, Гэри, можешь мне объяснить, в чём причина?

\- Лучше всех Артура знает Мерлин, - бормочет Эггзи. Весь допустимый запас вечернего пива он уже вылил в себя - практически одним махом - и теперь подумывает утянуть ещё из бара Kingsman.

Фредерик устало машет на него рукой и фыркает:  
\- Так только в легендах о короле Артуре написано, приятель. В нашей же прозаичной сказке никто не знает Артура лучше его верного Галахада! Они делят на двоих все горести и радости, выучили назубок все слабости друг друга, они - словно два крыла одной бабочки...

Эггзи давится остатками пива и собственным дыханием и кашляет на Гавейна сипло и возмущённо:  
\- Фред, что ты несёшь?..

\- Не так что ли? - Фредерик удивляется насмешливо, прячется за своей необъятной кружкой и посылает Эггзи оттуда ехидные взгляды. - Да ты же почти Гвиневера какая-то, парень! Нужно намекнуть Мерлину, что существует церемония смены рыцарского имени... Впрочем, ладно. Пребывай в своём счастливом неведении, жеманничай столько, сколько тебе угодно... Не о том речь. Я говорил об Эрике. Артур относится к мальчику слишком предвзято.

Конечно, думает Эггзи угрюмо, конечно. Гарри ведь всей душой болеет за Пэта в этой битве. С чего бы ему проявлять заботу о чужом кандидате?

Однако допустить хотя бы одну невзрачную мыслишку о том, что Гарри - честнейший, великолепнейший, справедливейший Гарри Харт - может жульничать, кажется просто кощунственным.

\- Ты ошибаешься, Фред, - твёрдо говорит Эггзи. Даже отставляет кружку с пивом, чтобы выглядеть серьёзнее. 

\- На вчерашнем задании со стрельбой они с Мерлином выбрали мишенью Эрика, - резко прерывает его Гавейн. - Почему не Пэта? Я уверен, кандидаты с радостью утыкали бы этого заносчивого мальчишку стрелами.

По-хорошему, Эггзи должен сейчас сурово прервать товарища, упрекнуть его за нелестный отзыв о ни в чём не повинном ребёнке... Но он не может заставить себя открыть рот. И почти не чувствует себя виноватым за собственную слабую волю.

Гавейн смотрит на Эггзи пристально, и тот с трудом заставляет себя сказать то, что кажется самым разумным объяснением решения Мерлина и Гарри:  
\- Ты же знаешь, Фред, Эрик не самый хороший стрелок в команде. Если бы мишенью выбрали кого-нибудь другого, была бы большая вероятность получить не слишком приятный исход... 

Старший рыцарь недоверчиво качает головой, и Эггзи добавляет виновато, в отчаянной попытке защитить Гарри:  
\- Артур относится ко всем новобранцам одинаково. Они все здесь на равных условиях.

Фредерик вздыхает, глубоко и с поистине голливудской неземной печалью:  
\- Оно, конечно, так, Гэри... Оно, конечно, так. Эрик - наивный мальчик - говорит так же, как ты, слово в слово...

\- Эрик, кажется, и вовсе души не чает в нашем Галахаде, - смеётся, появляясь в дверях, Гарри, и Эггзи с Гавейном - со всеми своими кружками - подпрыгивают от неожиданности. - Поздравляю, юноша, у вас появились поклонники. Хотя, конечно, это немудрено с таким-то несомненным багажом достоинств.

Благодаря пасмурному тону, слова Гарри совершенно не звучат как радостное поздравление, и Эггзи смотрит на него подозрительно. Но наставник очень старательно улыбается - до чудесных светлых морщинок в уголках глаз - и юноша верит, вздыхая.

Фредерик же отнюдь не настроен столь благодушно, поэтому лишь отпивает нервно из кружки и в сердцах опускает её на стол:  
\- Вот дьявол. Хорош же ты подкрадываться, Гарри!

Гарри хмыкает весело, оставляя, однако, ехидное замечание Гавейна без ответа, и опускается на диван, как раз между рыцарями:  
\- Разрешите присоединиться, джентльмены?

Выглаженный костюм сидит на Гарри восхитительно, и...разве на нём что-нибудь вообще может сидеть не восхитительно?.. Эггзи мотает головой, решая мысленно, что чувствует себя достаточно хмельным, чтобы не думать про Харта резонно, серьёзно и вежливо.

Гарри смотрит на него искоса, с ласковой смешинкой в тёмных глазах, устраивает руку на спинке дивана как раз за спиной Эггзи, и тот в один миг взвешивает все за и против и по каким-то непонятным - даже ему самому - причинам решает, что этот момент в достаточной мере подходит, чтобы откинуть хмельную тяжёлую голову назад, опустить затылок на сгиб локтя Гарри, вжаться шеей и ободком уха в мягкую ткань костюма. Он почти пьян и немного расстроен, рядом не наблюдается настырного Пэта...и вообще. Ему можно. Хоть один раз в жизни. Пока все эти великолепные упущенные им моменты не достались...кому-нибудь другому. Какому-нибудь удачливому юному ученику с крысиным именем, подобранному на улице...  
Очевидно, в голове Гарри - восхитительно умной и солнечно светлой голове - проносятся схожие мысли, потому что - спустя какое-то слишком короткое мгновение - Эггзи обнаруживает, что чужие пальцы совершенно бесцеремонно закручивают пряди его волос, тянут осторожно и ласково.   
Юный Галахад трезвеет практически мгновенно.  
У Гарри такое лицо, словно ему хорошо и светло, и каждая строгая морщинка расслаблена.

Фредерик морщится в свою кружку, словно пиву гримасы делает:  
\- Да кто ж тебе запретит сесть-то? - бормочет рыцарь запоздало. - Ты же у нас самостоятельный, Гарри. Гвиневера твоя вон подвинется...

Пальцы Гарри застывают в волосах Эггзи, но туго закрученные из прядей колечки не торопятся распутывать:  
\- Моя - кто?..

И в голосе его звучат и переливаются яркими искрами чудесные смешинки, и пальцы вновь оживают, зарываются в волосы Эггзи глубже - вовек не распутаешь теперь.

\- Гвиневера, - с готовностью просвещает вдохновившийся Фредерик. - Ну, из легенд о короле Артуре, вспоминай, приятель, в жизни не поверю, что не знаешь!

\- Знаю, - странным далёким голосом отзывается Гарри. - Не сомневайся...

\- Вот, - радуется Гавейн. - Тогда мне не придётся надрывать свои голосовые связки. Я же говорил тебе, Гэри... Гвиневера ты рыжая.

Эггзи предпочитает не открывать глаза, жмурит их крепче, и щёки у него уже, кажется, пылают насыщенным помидорным цветом. Но рука Гарри никуда не исчезает с его волос, а бархатный голос у виска произносит мягко:  
\- Не рыжая. Осмелюсь сказать, что, скорее, золотистая. Идите, сэр Гавейн, отдохните. Завтра трудное испытание предстоит не только ребятам, но и нам.

\- Да что там может быть трудного? - ворчит Фредерик. - Пару минут поизображать из себя вселенского злодея и поиздеваться над ребёнком. Ты преувеличиваешь, как всегда.

***  
Всё, разумеется, - по всем законам жанра, - оказывается совсем не просто.

Пэт медленно приходит в себя на рельсах, непонимающе и заторможенно дёргает связанными руками и ногами, мотает головой недоумённо. Гарри скрыт тенью, и на одной из камер Эггзи видно, что губы его наставника сжаты в одну тонкую жёсткую полоску, а брови нахмурены. 

\- Как - не работает? - отрывисто, недоверчиво и очень тихо интересуется Гарри. - Как такое могло произойти, Мерлин? Я думал, ты всё проверил перед испытанием.

\- Не учи учёного, - огрызается Мерлин, и голос его звучит очень нервно. Таким встревоженным Эггзи видел их железного координатора только один раз - в логове Валентайна. - Разумеется, мои техники всё проверили, каждый чёртов миллиметр простучали!

Он замолкает неуверенно, и на всех сканерах - ровно под тёмными очертаниями фигуры Пэта - раздражающе пульсирует алое пятно, обозначающее неисправность.  
Пятно совсем небольшое, разве может Мерлин с ним не справиться?

\- Тогда что с этим грёбаным механизмом? - тон у Гарри совершенно ледяной, и Мерлин вздыхает раздражённо. - С испытанием Эрика всё же прошло великолепно, не так ли?

Эрик, уже получивший сердечную похвалу от каждого из агентов, виновато хмурится, не отрывая напряжённого взгляда от камер, на которых Пэт, успевший полностью прийти в себя, извивается ужом, пытаясь выбраться из пут.

\- Шут его знает, - бормочет Мерлин. - Должно быть, механизм заклинило, когда пласт земли вставал на место после прошлого задания.

\- Ты сможешь это исправить? - строго спрашивает Гарри, и голос его едва слышен, заглушаемый отдалённом рёвом поезда.

Эггзи не может сдержать нервную дрожь, когда Пэт на мониторах замирает в безмолвной панике. Одна из камер приближает его искажённое белое лицо с дрожащими ресницами, трясущимися губами.  
Чёрт возьми, Эггзи ведь совсем не такого решения своих эгоистичных проблем хотел!

\- Смогу, - голос Мерлина заметно крепнет, и координатор командует отрывисто. - Но мне понадобится время, которого у вас сейчас нет. Бросай этот балаган, Гарри, и вытаскивай парня оттуда! У вас всего минута.

Пэт резким рывком подаётся вперёд, отчаянно натягивая верёвки, когда Гарри стремительно выступает из тени.

\- Мистер Харт, - бормочет он, сбивается на короткое поскуливание. - Как я здесь оказался вообще?..

Гарри опускается на рельсы, быстрыми и точными движениями распиливает верёвки на ногах Пэта. Мальчишка, освободившись, совершенно детским защитным жестом подтягивает колени к животу, не отрывая отчаянного взгляда от наставника:  
\- Мистер Харт, чёрт, мистер Харт, простите, я не знаю, как так легко попался с этим грёбаным шампанским...

Гарри разрезает тугие верёвки, стянувшие запястья Пэта, молча, и огни приближающегося поезда вырывают из тьмы его белое лицо с крепко сжатыми губами.  
Пэт дёргается испуганно в своём верёвочном плену, и из всех динамиков рвётся его молящий срывающийся голос:  
\- Мистер Харт, проваливайте отсюда, а? Убирайтесь, пожалуйста! Забудьте про меня, я выберусь, я живучий!..

\- Не более, чем я, - бормочет Гарри, борясь с последней тугой верёвкой. - Заткнись и не мешай.

Мерлин с отчаянной ненавистью опускает кулак на стол, Эггзи взвивается, как пружина, почти синхронно с его ударом.

\- Мерлин, чёрт возьми, - он почти кричит, не может - и не хочет - совладать с собственным голосом. - Мерлин, давайте же, давайте!

Он совершенно не хочет потерять Гарри второй раз.  
Он не хочет терять Гарри больше ни разу.

Гарри наконец рывком перерезает последнюю верёвку, Пэт хватает его за руку, и поезд уже совсем близко, неумолимый, охваченный белым огнём.

Эггзи хотел бы крикнуть, позвать Гарри отчаянно, заставить его выбираться немедленно из этого кошмара...но голос не слушается своего хозяина, и горло сжимается, как в тех жутких снах, когда не способен управлять ни единой мышцей собственного тела.

И - как голос судьбы - всё творящееся безумие перекрывает чёткий приказ Мерлина:  
\- Гарри. Между рельсами. Живо!

Гарри слушается приказа мгновенно - навык, отточенный с годами, - сгребает Пэта в охапку и падает вместе с ним между рельсов.   
Голова поезда с распахнутыми бессмысленно жёлтыми глазищами появляется на всех камерах, заслоняет их полностью. И комната наполняется визгливыми переливами паровозного гудка.

Эггзи хочется умереть. Прямо здесь, в светлом кабинете, перед всеми равнодушными мониторами.

А потом Мерлин выдыхает шумно и падает головой прямо на консоль, на все разноцветные кнопки.

\- Чёртов механизм, - хохочет он, задыхаясь, и в голосе его Эггзи недоверчиво обнаруживает вселенское облегчение. - Чёртов механизм, чёртов Гарри Харт!..

За мгновение до прибытия поезда всесильному магу Kingsman удаётся сладить с упрямой механической конструкцией.  
Как в каком-то грёбаном кино.


	7. Часть 7

\- Если кому-то интересно, - прохладно заявляет Мерлин. - Я засчитываю Пэту это испытание. Теоретически, он его прошёл, так как переживал за Артура, вместо того, чтобы требовать немедленного освобождения.

\- Нам очень интересно, - вежливо отзывается Эрик. - С ними всё в порядке?

Мерлин усмехается чуть нервно:  
\- Небольшой выброс адреналина ещё никому не вредил, молодой человек. С ними, разумеется, ничего бы не случилось. Расстояние между поездом и шпалами достаточное для того, чтобы в нём поместились два лежащих человека. Конечно же, мы всё продумали.

Эрик хмыкает недоверчиво, но молчит. Техники Мерлина суетятся на рельсах, как большие муравьи, извлекая Гарри и Пэта из их маленького убежища. Пэт, храбрясь, пытается улыбаться, но губы у него совсем белые и заметно дрожат, почти прыгают. Гарри сосредоточенно ерошит собственные волосы и что-то быстро говорит, обращаясь к Мерлину. Что именно - слышит лишь координатор, предусмотрительно отключивший громкую связь и улыбающийся загадочно в пространство. Но по тому, как испуганно шарахаются от Гарри несчастные техники, ясно, что мистер Харт не скупится на выражения.

\- Сволочь, - говорит Мерлин очень нежно. - Сволочь ты, Гарри. Неужели нельзя было быстрее справиться с этими чёртовыми верёвками? А ещё Артур!..

Эггзи с отстранённой гордостью подмечает, что его уже почти не трясёт, и умирать, кажется, уже не хочется. Напротив, хочется жить, жить долго и, желательно, с Гарри.

Мерлин бросает на него косой взгляд и странно хмыкает:  
\- Держите курс на базу, искатели приключений. Тут кое-кто едва концы не отдал со страху. И нет, это, конечно же, был не я, что за бред? Больно мне нужно за тебя волноваться, чёртов везунчик! Брось, ты же джентльмен, джентльмены так не выражаются! Слышала бы это Королева!.. Хотя сомневаюсь, что почтенная мадам вообще такие слова знает. Конец связи, сэр Артур.

В кабинет влетает запыхавшаяся встревоженная Рокси, и Гавейн с Эриком мгновенно окружают её, как крошечная стая пингвинчиков, сообщают последние вести наперебой. Мерлин хмыкает - наполовину раздражённо, наполовину позабавлено - на творящееся безобразие и разворачивается к Эггзи, всё ещё стоящему каменным истуканом посреди комнаты:  
\- Не делайте такое лицо, юноша, а то я решу, что у вас внезапный паралич лицевого нерва. Жив твой Гарри, что ему сделается.

Эггзи встряхивается, усилием воли сбрасывая с себя остатки липкого страха, и Мерлин понижает голос, говорит серьёзнее:  
\- Его ни пули не берут, ни кирпичи... Да у него жизней, наверное, девять, как у какой-нибудь кошки. А нет, - он задумывается на секунду и добавляет с грустной усмешкой. - Уже четыре. По моим скромным подсчётам. Хотя не исключено, что он что-то скрывает...

\- Какого чёрта этот грёбаный механизм оказался неисправен? - Эггзи наконец берёт себя в руки, смотрит гневно в глаза координатора. - Выходит, это с каждым новым кандидатом может произойти?..

\- Не может, - из голоса Мерлина исчезает всякий намёк на усмешку, теперь он предельно холоден и строг. - Не может, Эггзи. Моим техникам поручено следить за исправностью всех механических устройств так же ответственно, как бы они оберегали покой королевской семьи. Если не больше... Здесь что-то не так, Эггзи. И поверь мне, я разберусь, что именно.

\- Очень надеюсь, - ворчит Эггзи, сдаваясь. - Не хотелось бы потерять...кого-нибудь так глупо.

\- Думаешь, ты один волновался? - в голос Мерлина откуда-то просачивается едкое ехидство. - Бедненький Эггзи, как же мы могли подвергнуть тебя такого стрессу! Ни хрена подобного, молодой человек!

Удивлённый внезапной яростной вспышкой обычно хладнокровного координатора Эггзи молчит растерянно, и Мерлин вновь понижает голос, цедит каждое слово сквозь сжатые зубы:  
\- На каждом задании, Эггзи, каждый из вас переживает стрессовые ситуации. Разумеется, все вы бесстыдно храбритесь, утверждая, что вам было ничуть не страшно, и задания вы щёлкаете, как орешки. Но я прекрасно знаю, кто из вас просыпается по ночам в холодном поту и сколько раз, кто шарахается от воды в любых её проявлениях после двухнедельной миссии в Тихом океане, кто никогда не выключает ночник и кладёт под подушку пистолет... Я знаю, почему Ланселот всегда просит наземные миссии без прыжков с парашютом и прочей дребедени. Я знаю, почему Гарри постоянно требует от меня не запрещать ему участвовать в твоих миссиях. Но все ваши маленькие уловки, призванные бороться со страхом, абсолютно бесполезны в моём случае. Потому что вы переживаете каждый за себя - в некоторых случаях ещё и за напарника - а мне приходится переживать за вас всех и зачастую одновременно.

Мерлин переводит дух и хмурится, не отрывая взгляда от собственных рук, сжатых в замок:  
\- У координатора намного больше ответственности, чем у рядового агента Kingsman, больше даже, чем у Артура. И от него требуется большая выдержка, гораздо большая. Я должен быть холодным, как лёд, и совершенно равнодушным. Именно поэтому моё последнее испытание разительно отличалось от вашего, Эггзи. Я стрелял не в собаку.

\- В Артура? - неловко пытается пошутить Эггзи. - Да, его я собирался пристрелить вместо ДжейБи...

Мерлин хмыкает, но очень невесело, вздыхает глубоко:  
\- Я стрелял в Гарри, Эггзи. В своего лучшего друга Гарри Харта.

\- Какого чёрта? - Эггзи ощущает, что голос у него сел совершенно. Собственные страшные воспоминания о последнем испытании кажутся ему теперь какой-то мелочью. - Вы стреляли в человека?..

Мерлин смеётся хрипло:  
\- Я пришёл на испытание в счастливом предвкушении. И тогда эта старая двуличная сволочь, бывший Артур, - тогда ещё, конечно, не слишком старая - улыбаясь, суёт мне пистолет и приказывает привести Гарри, - координатор выдыхает, прячет лицо в ладонях, и Эггзи слушает его, леденея. - Ты бы видел, Эггзи, как изменилось лицо моего товарища... Сперва он смотрел на меня так, будто я его предал, - хотя так оно и было - но потом Артур упрекнул Гарри, мол, неужели ты не хочешь, чтобы твой друг смог исполнить свою заветную мечту. И тогда чёртов Харт улыбнулся мне так, словно подбадривал. Подбадривал убить его.

\- И вы выстрелили в него? - взвивается Эггзи. - Да вы настоящий псих, Мерлин, ещё хуже Гарри! Он хотя бы всего лишь собаку собирался убить, а вы - своего друга!..

\- Ты забываешь, Эггзи, - Мерлин повышает голос, судорожно сжимает пальцами подлокотники кресла. - Ты забываешь, что я хороший тактик. Вероятно, Артур рассчитывал на шок от первого впечатления. Так оно и было, сперва я едва сдержался, чтобы не запустить этим грёбаным пистолетом в его грёбаную лысину.

\- И были бы правы, - торопливо и взволнованно вставляет Эггзи.

\- ...Но потом я догадался о смутной несостыковке. Артуру не было никакой нужды убивать одного из агентов Kingsman. К тому же, в том году, когда мы оба проходили испытания, в секретной службе был знатный недобор. В действиях Артура не было никакого смысла, поэтому я предположил, что патроны в моём пистолете холостые. Разумеется, мой страх никуда не делся, но я всё же смог выстрелить в Гарри, утешая себя тем, что если пистолет всё-таки заряжен боевыми патронами, то за моим другом последует и сам Артур.

\- Вам повезло, что вы угадали, Мерлин, - безапелляционно и строго чеканит взъерошенный Эггзи. - Потому что если бы вы застрелили Гарри, то я нашёл бы вас каким-нибудь образом и прикончил.

Мерлин фыркает, успокаиваясь, вновь надевая свою обычную стальную маску спокойствия:  
\- В твоих словах совершенно нет логики, Эггзи. Если бы я тогда убил Гарри, ты бы никогда не узнал о существовании Kingsman.

\- Плевать на эту вашу логику, - отмахивается Эггзи. - Я бы почувствовал...каким-нибудь образом.

Эггзи совершенно не может представить свою жизнь без Гарри Харта.

***  
Гарри и Пэт появляются на пороге кабинета Мерлина как два героя старого вестерна. Они оба выпачканы в пыли с головы до ног, от обоих веет терпким машинным маслом, а на уставших лицах печать едва не свершившегося возмездия.

Пэта окружают сразу со всех сторон, усаживают в кресло, бесцеремонно выгоняя оттуда Мерлина.  
Гарри же не спешит садиться. Он молчит, упрямо стоя в дверях, комкает в пальцах сброшенный с плеч пыльный пиджак и не сводит тяжёлого взгляда с Эггзи. А потом, пошатнувшись, как раскидистый дуб на ветру, делает широкий шаг вперёд, сгребает Эггзи в охапку, прижимает к груди. Руки у него как стальные оковы - не разорвёшь, не разожмёшь - и растерянному Эггзи остаётся только уткнуться носом в плечо Гарри, стараясь дышать ровнее. Гарри молчит - даже дыхания не слышно - только сердце стучит гулко и часто, и Эггзи вскоре совершенно теряется в попытках отличить биение чужого сердца от своего собственного.  
Гарри горячий, тяжёлый, пропитавшийся духом машинного масла и кисловатым запахом металлических рельсов. Эггзи старается не шевелиться, и в горле вырастает сам собой колючий шершавый ком.

\- Гарри, - бормочет Эггзи растерянно, сипло. - Гарри, что ты?..

Гарри шевелится молча, размыкает сцепленные пальцы, и Эггзи сжимается в неожиданном страхе, что Харт сейчас отстранится, уйдёт, исчезнет. Но Гарри только перемещает одну руку с его спины на шею, нащупывает шейные позвонки, пересчитывает лёгкими прикосновениями, и Эггзи сбивается с дыхания, умолкает, забывая мгновенно, что собирался сказать.

\- Мерлин, - неожиданно и очень хрипло говорит Гарри, зарываясь носом в волосы Эггзи. - Мерлин, если такое повторится ещё хоть раз, я уволю тебя собственноручно. Без пенсии.

Мерлин издаёт странный звук, и, вероятно, - Эггзи стоит к координатору спиной, ему не видно, - закатывает глаза.

Да какой, к чёрту, Мерлин?.. Только не сейчас, когда Гарри держит Эггзи так крепко, словно это не он сам лежал только что между рельсов, сжавшись в ожидании поезда, а бывший ученик.

Мерлину, однако, чуждо понятие ожидания. Он выжидает терпеливо ещё пару мгновений, потом вздыхает нетерпеливо:  
\- Гарри, мне кажется, ты сейчас больше нужен своему мальчишке. Ребёнок перепугался до смерти. Шутка ли, оказаться на волоске от гибели...

Гарри отстраняется медленно, и его осторожные движения отрезвляют Эггзи, заставляют цепляться судорожно за карманы пиджака, за рукава Харта. Потому что, конечно же, конечно, он ошибается... Потому что Гарри совершенно точно собирается отправиться к Пэту. Потому что Пэту сейчас нужнее его поддержка.

\- Моему мальчишке?.. - переспрашивает Гарри хрипло и отстранённо, и Эггзи сжимается в ожидании того, что сейчас тепло чужого тела исчезнет, уступив место холодному одиночеству. Но Харт не расцепляет рук, напротив, сжимает пальцы на шее Эггзи сильнее, словно собирается по какой-то неясной причине нащупать пульс. Или задушить. А потом голос Гарри крепнет, и в нём вновь появляются те самые чудесные смешинки. - Моему мальчишке я точно нужен.

Мерлин, наверное, снова закатывает глаза, и откуда-то издалека доносится смешок Пэта:  
\- Да бросьте, Мерлин. Что ж я, маленький что ли, не справлюсь без утешений и сюсюканий?

\- Увольте, - бормочет Мерлин. - Не то, чтобы я этого не ожидал, конечно... Но всё же... Ладно, просто увольте.

Гарри следует ответить на просьбу Мерлина ехидно-джентльменским "Всенепременно". Гарри следует похвалить Пэта за силу духа.   
Но Гарри просто молчит, зарываясь пальцами одной руки в волосы Эггзи, а другой - осторожно пересчитывая его рёбра.   
Эггзи считает, что это тоже неплохое королевское решение.


	8. Часть 8

Вместо того, чтобы провести последнее испытание и не терзать больше Эрика и Пэта, Мерлин внезапно перевоплощается в злого волшебника и назначает время для промежуточного задания.

\- Я, конечно, засчитал Пэту испытание с поездом, - Мерлин даже оправдывается так, словно ставит слушателей перед фактом. - Однако - если смотреть на положение вещей практически - то парень его не прошёл.

Взгляды у Гарри и Пэта совершенно одинаково убийственные. Только юноша сжимает крепче зубы, не решаясь возразить инструктору, а Гарри не стыдится вздохнуть раздражённо:  
\- Мерлин. В том, что испытание провалилось, виноват отнюдь не Пэт.

\- Ага, форс-мажоры, чёрные кошки, бегающие туда-сюда через дороги, Луна в созвездии Овна, - бормочет Мерлин, ничуть не испуганный. - Я всё прекрасно понимаю, разумеется... 

\- При чём тут эти ваши овны? - агрессивно интересуется подбодрённый возмущением Гарри Пэт. - Вы давайте, прекращайте обзываться и диктуйте уже условия следующего задания.

Мерлин смотрит на мальчишку с вежливым интересом и вздыхает тихо:  
\- Гарри, ты что, действительно даже не пытаешься научить его хоть каким-то манерам? Даже с Эггзи это сработало...

\- Что значит "даже с Эггзи"? - теперь ощетинивается всеми иглами уже Гарри, но Мерлин только закатывает глаза в показном бессилии и устало машет рукой.

\- Кстати, насчёт Эггзи...

***  
Все вдохновенные "кстати" Мерлина, как правило, ничем хорошим не оказываются. Эггзи в тот же вечер получает задание, призванное проверить его навыки НЛП. В ресторане на побережье холодно и уныло, крошечный самодельный музыкальный коллектив на все возможные лады перевирает несчастного Бетховена, безбожно смешивая его с неуверенной пародией на современный рок-н-ролл. Эггзи старательно улыбается, запихивая в себя мокрых и скользких устриц, а его цель смотрит умильно ему в рот, словно добродушная тётушка. Только вот речи ведёт совсем не те, которые обычно предписываются пожилым леди.

\- Восхитительный аппетит, молодой человек, просто восхитительный, - голос у женщины, имя которой Эггзи никак не может запомнить, густой и приторно сладкий, как засахарившееся варенье. - Я надеюсь, аппетит иного толка у вас тоже на достаточном уровне...

Эггзи давится этими чёртовыми устрицами и искренне ненавидит Мерлина.

***  
\- Это было ужасно, Гарри, - заявляет Эггзи. Его ощутимо покачивает, и всё окружающее пространство выглядит как-то слишком двухмерно, да ещё и идёт странными волнами, словно прозрачную водяную гладь разбили на мелкие брызги брошенным камнем.

Он стоит на крыльце дома Гарри Харта и разговаривает с закрытой дверью, потому что протянуть руку и дёрнуть за деревянное кольцо отчего-то неимоверно сложно. Когда же дверь наконец распахивается, Эггзи чувствует себя почти волшебником. Или телепатом.

\- Я разбудил тебя силой мысли, - хвастается он Гарри, понимая очень отдалённо, что несёт полнейшую чепуху. 

\- Меня разбудил Мерлин, - устало отзывается Гарри. Он на ходу завязывает пояс тёплого халата и щурится сонно. - Заявил, что ты торчишь на пороге и бьёшься головой в дверь.

\- Я никуда не бился, - возмущается Эггзи. - И я ненавижу твоего Мерлина.

Гарри искренне смеётся и говорит туманно, не уточняя, что именно имеет в виду:  
\- Я не сомневался. 

Медовый свет фонаря охватывает всю его статную фигуру, быстрыми штрихами затушёвывая тень на двери дома. Тень у Гарри пушистая, лохматая спросонья, чуть покачивается, будто от ветра, и Эггзи чувствует, как его захлёстывает волна неожиданной полухмельной нежности.

\- Гарри, - бормочет Эггзи проникновенно. И забывает, что собирался сказать, хоть и уверен, что это что-то совершенно невероятно важное. Ему остаётся только повторить отчаянно и растерянно. - Гарри.

Гарри закатывает глаза и делает шаг в сторону:  
\- Проходи в дом. Мерлин уже, наверное, захлебнулся собственным хохотом на своём наблюдательном посту.

Эггзи справляется с винтовой лестницей довольно уверенно и даже отдалённо пытается гордиться собой. Окончательно уверовать в собственную самостоятельность мешает рука Гарри, придерживающая его за талию, крепкая и уверенная. Гарри бормочет что-то про глупых, бесчеловечных и лысых мерлинов и вздыхает сокрушённо через каждые три ступеньки.

\- Ты бы хоть кроссовки снял, - печально и смиренно доносится до Эггзи, когда он с облегчённым вздохом падает в ласковые объятия одеял и перин. - Где ваши манеры, молодой человек?

\- Я сниму, - обещает Эггзи клятвенно, с наслаждением зарываясь носом в мягкую подушку. - Полежу немного и сниму.

\- Я тебе верю, - с безнадёжным ехидством отзывается Гарри и стаскивает с бывшего ученика кроссовки сам. И даже не вздыхает.

Эггзи мурлычет что-то с облегчением и послушно садится на постели, когда Гарри осторожно тянет его вверх, чтобы снять тёплую кофту.

\- Это было ужасно, - предпринимает он вторую попытку, пока хозяин дома пытается высвободить его запястья из тесных рукавов толстовки. Язык заплетается, и губы словно ватные, но Эггзи почему-то уверен, что Гарри понимает каждое слово. - Просто ужасно.

\- Ты повторил один и тот же эпитет два раза, - замечает Гарри, складывая кофту, аккуратно расправляя все складочки. И сейчас его раздражающая педантичность кажется Эггзи чудовищно милой. - Боюсь представить, сколько раз ты его уже твердил, стоя на моём крыльце. Перестань делать щенячьи глазки и ложись спать.

Выражение о щенячьих глазках отчего-то очень веселит Эггзи, и он заливается хрипловатым смехом до тех пор, пока Гарри не толкает его осторожно обратно на подушки.

\- Мне кажется, эта странная леди тоже решила переиграть со мной сценарий "Красотки", - сердито бормочет Эггзи, послушно закрывая глаза. - Сказала, что я самый милый мальчик с обочины, который ей встречался... С какой, чёрт возьми, обочины? Эй, это же моя лучшая толстовка, что с вами со всеми не так, господа аристократы? Кажется, я теряю уверенность в себе.

\- Ты не похож на мальчика с обочины, - тепло заверяет его Гарри, и Эггзи чувствует, как чужая тяжёлая ладонь ложится на его мокрый лоб, отводит налипшие пряди, ласково приглаживает волосы на макушке. - Она просто не разбирается в толстовках, не сердись на неё.

Эггзи смеётся коротко, показывая, что оценил поддержку, и пальцы Гарри на его волосах вздрагивают, сползают к виску. Эггзи бездумно поворачивает голову так, чтобы прижаться щекой к мягкой ладони:  
\- Скажи Мерлину, чтобы не давал мне таких заданий. Год. И это только как минимум!

\- С удовольствием передам ему твои слова, - Гарри смеётся тихо, нежно постукивает кончиками пальцев по ободку уха Эггзи, и тот урчит сонно. - Повернись немного, ты лежишь на гранате. Это довольно опасно, беспечный ты мальчишка.

Эггзи ворчит едва слышно, пока Гарри со всеми предосторожностями вытаскивает гранату из карманов его безразмерных джинсов, безмятежно продолжая рассуждать:  
\- Хотя мне не слишком понятно, почему ты изображаешь из себя жертву. Мерлин сказал, тебе...понравилось.

Эггзи не очень по душе приходится то, как меняется тон Гарри на последнем слове, и он ворочается беспокойно, спешит опровергнуть ложные сведения.

\- Всё - грёбаная ложь, - бурчит он сердито. - Что мне могло там понравиться? Я весь провонял рыбой, и вино было просто отвратное. И цель была довольно старовата для меня...

\- Да? - переспрашивает Гарри, рассеянно поглаживая подушечками пальцев скулу Эггзи, пока тот непроизвольно затаивает дыхание. - И сколько же ей было? Неужели все восемьдесят?

Эггзи страдальчески морщится, пытаясь собрать мысли в одну кучу, и ощущение ласковых прикосновений к щеке ладони Гарри отнюдь не способствует процессу упорядочивания информации:  
\- Пятьдесят...восемь, кажется. Мне кажется, она себе убавила годков этак пять...

Он спотыкается на полуслове, услышав тяжёлый вздох совсем рядом, а потом пальцы Гарри соскальзывают с его щеки, и стоящий у кровати стул тоскливо скрипит.

\- Постарайся поспать, - голос Гарри звучит отстранённо, далеко и с едва заметной горькой насмешкой. - Я понимаю, такое потрясение...

Пелена сна слетает с Эггзи мгновенно, едва он осознаёт, какую допустил ошибку. Потому что Гарри тоже должно быть около пятидесяти, и он обиделся, вероятно, не на шутку. Но Гарри - это ведь Гарри! Великолепный, смертоносный, прекрасный. Гарри Харт, к которому невозможно применить летоисчисление, принятое у обычных людей с их обычными понятиями о старости...

Гарри - несправедливо обиженный Гарри - кажется, собирается уйти из комнаты, и Эггзи в панике вытягивает руку, слепо выискивает ладонь наставника, не зная ещё толком, что он собирается с ней сделать. Можно вернуть себе на лоб её прохладную тяжесть. А можно припасть губами к прекрасным тонким пальцам и просить прощения истинно джентльменским жестом...

\- Хочешь сказать, что ко мне твои слова про старость не относятся? - насмешливо спрашивает Гарри. - Мог бы хотя бы здесь проявить хорошие манеры и не пытаться нелепо исправить сказанное. В таком состоянии ты ещё что-нибудь похуже сболтнуть можешь.

\- Да брось, Гарри, - отчаянно сердится Эггзи. - Ты совершенно не старый! Вот Мерлин - да, староват, но ты совсем другое дело...

Гарри смеётся тихо, и Эггзи наконец ощущает вернувшееся прикосновение тёплых пальцев к своей ладони, сжимает, обрадованный, так крепко, как позволяет полусонное состояние. Ему, кажется, прощают его пьяную глупость.

\- Мы с Мерлином - ровесники, Эггзи, - говорит Гарри таким странным голосом, что Эггзи совершенно не понимает, собирается Харт смеяться или плакать. Но на всякий случай сжимает чужие пальцы крепче и парирует сердито:  
\- Это не важно. Важно то, что я совсем не считаю тебя старым. Иногда мне кажется, что душой ты даже моложе меня.

Гарри молчит так долго, что Эггзи успевает вообразить, что вновь сказал что-то не то, и испытать все стадии вернувшегося страха: от панического до сонного и заторможенного.

\- Это очень хорошо, Эггзи, - наконец говорит Гарри сиплым глубоким голосом, доносящимся словно из колодца. - Я рад.

Эггзи пытается изобразить залихватскую улыбку, но получается что-то кривое и жалкое. Всё же он слишком хочет спать.

\- Доброй ночи, Гарри, - бормочет юноша в подушку. Ему хорошо, тепло, мягко, и тихий смех Харта над ухом звучит чарующим перезвоном.

\- Уже доброго утра, - весело отзывается Гарри, и Эггзи вновь улыбается ему, сонно и нежно, а потом - уже сквозь густой туман сна - чувствует чужое близкое дыхание у своих волос.

\- Что, - бормочет Эггзи вяло. - Собираешься поцеловать меня в лобик? Папочка Гарри... - и тут же умолкает, задумываясь апатично, как удалось ему так быстро заснуть.   
Потому что только во сне великолепный Гарри Харт может нежно целовать его в сомкнутые веки, касаясь сухими губами опущенных ресниц и почти не дыша.


	9. Часть 9

Гарри готовит овсянку на кухне. Гарри всегда готовит овсянку по утрам.   
Эггзи овсянка не слишком по душе - он предпочёл бы позавтракать чем-нибудь менее молочным и более жареным - зато ему действительно нравится наблюдать за домашним и утренним Гарри. Влиятельный и всемогущий сэр Артур мурлычет себе под нос какую-то лирическую песенку из старого рок-н-ролльного репертуара, в такт мелодии помешивая в кастрюльке, и эта картина кажется очень естественной в чистой кухне, залитой медовым солнечным светом. 

Эггзи, разумеется, осознаёт, что поварёшка в руках Гарри в любой момент может обернуться грозным оружием, но всё равно не может удержаться и, облокотившись локтями на стол, ехидно замечает:  
\- Симпатичный фартучек. Чудесные уточки...это же уточки, да? Если говорить со всей честностью, они больше напоминают мне множество толстых и жёлтых ДжейБи.

Гарри недовольно хмыкает в ответ, откладывает поварёшку и оборачивается к Эггзи. Утреннее солнце забавно подчёркивает строгие черты его лица, расписывает яркими светлыми бликами щёки и высокий лоб, заставляя трогательно щуриться:  
\- Подарок Мерлина на двадцатипятилетие совместной службы. Он утверждал, что это действительно уточки, но меня уже тогда посещали те же сомнения, что и тебя сейчас. Хоть я и не имел чести тогда быть знакомым с ДжейБи.

Эггзи улыбается светло, довольный тем, что его слова поддерживают, и Гарри смотрит на него как-то очень серьёзно. А потом совершенно застаёт Эггзи врасплох, когда кладёт раскрытую прохладную ладонь на лоб юноши:  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? Всё-таки, знаешь, устрицы, дешёвое вино...душевное потрясение...

\- Грёбаные устрицы, - бормочет Эггзи, прикрывая глаза. От ладони Гарри по вспыхнувшему лицу разливается живительная прохлада, и толстощёкие самодовольные уточки заговорщицки подмигивают со смешного фартука. - Всё в порядке.

\- Рад слышать, - отзывается Гарри, и пальцы его быстро скользят по волосам Эггзи, пока тот по-кошачьи подаётся навстречу ладони, наспех приглаживают взлохмаченные пряди. - Позови остальных, сейчас будем завтракать.

Смысл дополнения доходит до Эггзи не сразу, и, хмурясь, он отстраняется:  
\- Каких ещё остальных?..

Таинственными "остальными" оказываются сидящие на полу в гостиной Молли и Пэт. Ошеломлённый Эггзи застывает в дверном проёме, наблюдая растерянно, как весело смеётся, запрокидывая золотистую голову, его маленькая сестрёнка, пока Пэт - взахлёб, с искренним, почти детским восторгом - разыгрывает сказку с помощью двух фигурок: принцессы из старого выпуска Lego, в своём пышном розовом платье, напоминающей розу из заварного крема, и оранжевого дракона со сломанным хвостом. Дракон принцессу не обижает, не похищает, катает на себе и позволяет спать под своим боком. ДжейБи исполняет роль абстрактной горы - спит, свернувшись толстеньким клубком, и фигурки карабкаются по нему, сосредоточенно пыхтя голосом Пэта. Дракон самоотверженно несёт на своей спине принцессу, но та почему-то всё равно жалуется на усталость в ногах и отсутствие принцев одновременно.

Единственным, кто подходит к Эггзи и уделяет ему своё внимание, оказывается Джеки, лохматый ретривер Пэта. Джеки приветливо лижет ладонь Эггзи, лениво помахивая хвостом, и подаёт голос негромко. Пэт настороженно вскидывает голову, словно прозвучала команда об опасности, но завидев Эггзи, заметно расслабляется, опускает игрушки на пол и одёргивает футболку.

\- Место, - приказывает Пэт Джеки, а потом нерешительно улыбается. - Доброе утро, мистер Анвин.

\- У мистера Анвина утро выдалось не слишком добрым, - ворчит Эггзи, обнимая подбежавшую поздороваться Молли, накрывая девочку кольцом своих рук, как защитным куполом. - Молли, что вы здесь делаете?

Молли с готовностью открывает рот, намереваясь, видимо, поведать долгую и интересную историю, сравнимую только с приключениями, о которых ей только что сочинял сказки Пэт. Но Гарри, выглянувший из кухни на шум, успевает вставить своё пояснение быстрее:  
\- У твоей мамы деловая встреча, Эггзи. Ей не удалось дозвониться до тебя, ты спал, как сурок. Поэтому Молли и ДжейБи забрал я. Надеюсь, ты не против.

\- Да, - серьёзно подытоживает Молли, глядя на брата снизу вверх чистыми васильковыми глазами. - Эггзи не против.

\- Допустим, - сердито откликается Эггзи. - А Пэт откуда взялся в этом бесплатном детском саду?

Пэт вскидывает брови, не обижаясь нисколько на неприветливый тон:  
\- Двадцать четыре часа с наставником, - совсем по-солдатски чеканит мальчишка с озорными искорками, пляшущими в глазах. - Перед финальным испытанием. Мы с Эриком идём наравне.

\- Из вас обоих получились бы отличные агенты, - ласково говорит Гарри, и Эггзи со вновь вспыхнувшей ярким пламенем в душе и заигравшей новыми красками ревностью отмечает, что его глаза светятся настоящей нескрываемой гордостью. - Жаль, что занять место Леона может только один.

Странная пасмурная тень мелькает на миг во взгляде Пэта, но он жмурится, прогоняя её, и серьёзно кивает в ответ на слова наставника:  
\- Я буду стараться изо всех сил на последнем испытании, мистер Харт.

Эггзи опускает глаза, чтобы не видеть ответную улыбку Гарри, адресованную Пэту, и наблюдает отстранённо за пухлым ДжейБи, который встаёт, пошатываясь, с пола, сонно встряхивается всем своим плотным тельцем и на заплетающихся лапках трусит к Эггзи, чтобы ласково ткнуться чёрным пуговичным носиком в его джинсы.

\- Привет, малыш, - воркует Эггзи, наклоняясь не столько, чтобы потрепать пёсика по макушке, сколько для того, чтобы спрятать горечь в глазах. Спиной он чувствует пристальный - почти физически обжигающий - взгляд Гарри. - Пора на прогулку, ДжейБи.

\- Сперва завтрак, - строго отзывается Гарри, и Эггзи выпрямляется, усилием воли заставляет себя встретиться глазами с Хартом. 

\- Думаешь, меня унесёт ветром без съеденной порции овсянки? - невесело усмехается юноша, подхватывая ДжейБи на руки. Толстячок мопс виляет коротким хвостиком так рьяно, словно считает данную часть своего тела совершенно ненужным отростком, который и потерять в борьбе за благое дело не жаль.

\- Я не мыслю столь глобально. Я всего лишь полагаю, что завтрак остынет к твоему возвращению, - парирует Гарри и хмурит свои идеальные джентльменские брови. - Ты можешь внятно объяснить причину своего внезапного решения удалиться?

Пэт хмыкает так громко, что Эггзи хочется врезать ему - здесь, сейчас и, желательно, в нос - но на вопросительный взгляд Гарри несносный мальчишка отвечает нарочито непонимающим волнообразным движением плеч.

Эггзи не видит никакого смысла врать и изворачиваться в сложившейся ситуации, поэтому говорит честно и максимально равнодушно:  
\- Мне кажется, что мы с ДжейБи и Молли здесь немного лишние. Двадцать четыре часа перед последним испытанием - это время только для наставника и его ученика, я не хочу мешать.

\- Молли не трогай, - быстро говорит Пэт, пока Гарри хмурится непонимающе.

\- Что значит "лишние", Эггзи? - говорит Харт наконец, и знакомые тяжёлые и грозные нотки в его голосе срывают последнюю маскировку с Эггзи, позволяют искренней горечи просочиться сквозь слова.

\- То и значит, - вздыхает Эггзи. Он ведь смирился, верно? Возможно, обучая Пэта Гарри чувствует небывалый подъём сил, живой энтузиазм. Это хорошо. Очень хорошо. Эггзи должен радоваться за бывшего наставника. - Я понимаю, тебе хочется провести эти сутки только со своим учеником, это здорово. Когда я выставлю своего кандидата, я буду вести себя точно так же. А сейчас я здесь просто не нужен. 

Гарри поджимает губы, и глаза у него становятся совсем стальными, острыми и колючими.

Пэт пользуется повисшим молчанием, прижимает к себе притихшую непонимающе Молли и тянет ехидно:  
\- Разумеется, вы здесь никому не нужны, мистер Анвин. Ведь это мою собаку мистер Харт выгуливает по утрам, ради моей сестры переводит все свои запасы джема. Это моему деду, а вовсе не вашей матери мистер Харт дарит буржуйские платья по всем праздникам. Это из-за моих одиночных миссий он безжалостно мониторит мистера-Сверкающая-лысина и взламывает его чёртову частную систему слежения. И это из-за того, что я притопал сегодня ночью и завалился пьяный в его кровать, мистер Харт спал на диване в гостиной. Вы здесь совершенно никому не нужны, мистер Анвин! Можете выгуливать свою собаку до умопомрачения и пляшущих мопсов в глазах.

\- Пэт, - говорит Гарри, и сталь в его голосе вздрагивает, как какая-то живая субстанция, и трескается. - Замолчи.

В поле зрения Эггзи нет зеркальных поверхностей, и он не знает, какое выражение сейчас у него в глазах. Судя по растерянному взгляду Гарри, маску равнодушия сохранить не удалось. Лопнула, разлетелась на мелкие осколки.

\- Я открою тебе дверь, Эггзи, - говорит вдруг Гарри, и голос его звучит как запись на старой потёртой пластинке - приглушённо и неясно. - Идём.

Эггзи послушно и угрюмо плетётся за Хартом, уставившись на его идеальную строгую выправку и мечтая о том, чтобы Мерлин прямо в этот момент изобрёл телепорт и решил испытать его ни на ком-нибудь, а именно на агенте Галахаде. ДжейБи нетерпеливо крутится в руках, царапает ладони тупыми коготками, но молчит, ощущая настроение хозяина.

Гарри действительно открывает перед ними входную дверь, как и обещал, но не торопится выпускать за порог. ДжейБи, почуяв желанную свободу, вырывается из рук Эггзи и деловито несётся к живой изгороди, весело катится по тропинке словно жизнерадостный толстенький бочонок.

\- Ты действительно даришь моей матери платья? - невпопад спрашивает Эггзи, просто, чтобы начать разговор. - Зачем?

Гарри пожимает плечами, улыбается невесело:  
\- Я виноват перед ней. Я уже отнял у неё мужа, а теперь каждый новый день грозит забрать ещё и сына.

\- Я спас мир, - вздыхает Эггзи. - Я не дал нашему земному шарику скатиться в грёбаную пропасть. Я сражался с бешеной девицей с лезвиями вместо ног. У меня была чертовски жаркая ночь со скандинавской принцессой. Ты что, серьёзно считаешь, что я не могу за себя постоять? Брось, Гарри!

\- Страх потерять тех, кого любишь, вполне оправдан, Эггзи, - отрезает Гарри, сжимая губы в строгую полоску. Эггзи ужасно хочется разгладить печальную морщинку, залёгшую между бровей бывшего наставника, и ему приходится спрятать руки за спину, чтобы случайно не поддаться соблазну. - И момент твоей биографии, связанный с принцессой Тильдой, мне не слишком по душе.

Эггзи не по душе все строчки в биографии Гарри, связанные с Пэтом, но он молчит, упрямо стиснув зубы. Молчит ровно до тех пор, пока Гарри не берёт бережно его лицо в тёплые ладони, не проводит нежно подушечкой большого пальца по щеке.

\- Как тебе другой вариант? - спрашивает Гарри негромко. - Я делаю подарки твоей матери в благодарность за то, что она произвела на свет такого прекрасного сына?

\- Это звучит уже лучше, - Эггзи позволяет себе улыбнуться, ощущает, как жарко горят щёки под ладонями Гарри. - Но всё равно словно в какой-то дешёвой мелодраме.

\- Старые сентиментальные мужчины порой коротают вечера за просмотром старых слезливых мелодрам, - усмехается Гарри. - Ты не против, если я поступлю так, как обычно бывает в конце подобных фильмов?

Эггзи не против.   
Эггзи совершенно не против ощущать чужие - и безмерно родные - сильные руки, по-хозяйски зарывающиеся в его волосы, собственнически вплетающиеся в пряди на загривке. Эггзи не против чувствовать чужое горячее дыхание и прикосновение чужих сухих губ на своих собственных.  
Да и как можно сопротивляться, когда тебя целует настоящий джентльмен на пороге своего дома?.. Целует так, словно через какое-то жалкое мгновение под ногами разверзнется бездна, скроет безжалостно навек всё, что окажется у неё в распахнутой беззубой пасти.

Эггзи жмурится, как большой сытый кот, прикрывает глаза подрагивающими ресницами, и Гарри, мгновенно разгадав нехитрый ребус, невесомо целует его в опущенные веки, крепко накручивая на пальцы пряди чужих волос.

\- Либо это действительно был не сон, либо во мне внезапно открылся дар предвидения, - смеётся Эггзи, не открывая глаз. Ему хорошо и спокойно, даже ДжейБи, вопросительно топчущийся возле ног, не нарушает восстановившейся в душе гармонии. - Значит, никакого Пэта, никаких запрещённых романов с юными кандидатами?

Гарри ворчит что-то неслышно, и Эггзи истолковывает его бормотание по своему желанию. Никакой Пэт больше не стоит у него на пути. А значит, всё же стоит, наверное, извиниться перед мальчишкой, виноватым только в том, что при виде него у Эггзи разыгрались воображение и - как следствие - необоснованная ревность...

Гарри отстраняется наконец, с видимым сожалением выпутывает пальцы из волос Эггзи, проводит напоследок ласково ладонью по щеке:  
\- Мне удалось вытребовать у Мерлина освобождение от "сладких миссий" для тебя, как ты и просил. На целый месяц.

\- Никаких больше старушек и устриц? - шутливо радуется Эггзи, ерошит смущённо волосы. Слова почему-то упорно не идут на язык. Точнее, слов, напротив, слишком много, но они слиплись в плотный горячий комок в груди и пульсируют яростно, не желая срываться с губ.

\- Никаких старушек и устриц, - весело отзывается Гарри и наконец отстраняется от двери. - ДжейБи уже весь извёлся. Поговорим обо всём, когда ты вернёшься. И надеюсь, ты простишь мне мою несдержанность.

\- Простить? - восклицает Эггзи, смеётся нервно. - Да ты верно шутишь. Чёрт, иногда я совершенно не понимаю эти ваши джентльменские остроты.

Второго поцелуя он не требует, боится задохнуться от непривычно разбушевавшейся в груди бури чувств. Но Гарри не спрашивает разрешения, отступая на миг от джентльменских правил, наклоняется и целует сам, быстро и легко, едва ощутимо. И когда он отстраняется через безумно короткое мгновение, Эггзи едва сдерживает себя, чтобы не потянуться бездумно следом.

\- Можешь гулять с ДжейБи, как и собирался, - говорит Харт, и в тёплых глазах его пляшут маленькие дьяволята. - Не задерживайтесь...хотя, к чёрту. Завтрак всё равно уже безнадёжно остыл.

***  
ДжейБи устраивает сумасшедшую охоту на какого-то таинственного зверя, обитающего в кустах, разбрасывает землю вокруг себя, крутится безумным волчком, рычит игриво, заливается самозабвенным лаем. В общем, создаёт слишком много шума для такой маленькой собачки.

Эггзи честно выжидает какое-то время, давая мопсу время порезвиться, потом присаживается на корточки перед кустами, призывно хлопает себя по коленям:  
\- Всё, малыш, наигрался. Ко мне, ДжейБи!

Расшалившийся пёсик команды не слышит, зато на неё отзывается кто-то другой. Эггзи изумлённо чувствует опасный холод лезвия у своей шеи, а потом у него над ухом раздаётся добродушный бас:  
\- Пэт, не так ли? Ты пойдёшь с нами, сынок.


	10. Часть 10

Мерлин часто упрекает Эггзи в том, что победа над Валентайном оглушила юного агента, сделала чересчур легкомысленным и самоуверенным.

\- Готов спорить, твою пирамиду идеалов венчает твоя же собственная физиономия, Эггзи, - недовольно бурчит порой координатор. - Ну и где-то у верхушки, наверное, Гарри завалялся. Я не могу сказать, что в том бою за тебя всю работу выполнило везение. Ты был хорош, не спорю, но я не хочу, чтобы картина одной - пусть даже сокрушительной и великолепной - победы застилала тебе глаза во всех последующих битвах.

Возможно, Мерлин и прав. Совсем чуть-чуть. Во всяком случае, Эггзи искренне досадует на себя, пока лезвие ножа опасно щекочет ему подбородок. Агент Kingsman должен быть всегда настороже. Как он мог не заметить опасность?

Негодование Эггзи переносит на неожиданного врага. Тот оказывается далеко не так лёгок и не так великолепен в ближнем бое, как Газель. И потому смотрит на рукоять ножа, подрагивающую в предплечье, с искреннем недоумением прежде, чем с хрипом повалиться на колени.

У стремительно выпрямившегося Эггзи два трофейных пистолета, заливающийся гневным лаем ДжейБи у ног и с десяток потенциальных противников, выстроившихся угрожающим полукругом.

\- Я голоден, - примирительно говорит Эггзи, вопреки собственным интонациям направляя оружие на двух ближайших врагов. - И у меня гудит голова с похмелья. У вас ещё есть шанс разойтись мирно, парни.

Поверженный противник, пыхтящий на асфальте у ног Эггзи, выдаёт попытку гневно выругаться, но ДжейБи бесстрашно и возмущённо лает ему прямо в лицо, и Эггзи одобрительно кивает пёсику:  
\- Вашему товарищу, кажется, необходима помощь. Он сам виноват, никто не просил его играть с холодным оружием.

Противники Эггзи переглядываются пасмурно, и один - в дутой синей куртке и чёрной кепке, сдвинутой на затылок, с реденькими чёрными усиками, каждый волосок в которых напоминает прилипшего к верхней губе муравья, - делает шаг вперёд, демонстративно показывая пустые ладони:  
\- У Фредди довольно тёмное прошлое, парень. Привычки просто так не искоренишь. Мы не усмотрели, а он уже с ножом возле тебя вертится.

\- Впредь держите его на коротком поводке, - вежливо советует Эггзи, не опуская пистолет. - Фредди - как Крюгер? Любовь к ножичкам и всё такое?

\- Фредди - как Меркьюри, - отзывается усатый со странным добродушием для человека, ведущего светские беседы под дулом. - Парень - сумасшедший фанат. Бывало, как пойдёт на дело, так обязательно намалюет на стене или на асфальте строчку из какой-нибудь песни Queen. Особенно "A Winter Tale" любил. Как послушает, рассиропится весь... До чего чувствительная натура!

\- Безумно трогательная история, - покладисто соглашается Эггзи. - Так что вы хотели от меня, господа?

Усатый демонстративно разводит руками, и рукава его толстой куртки натягиваются на локтях так, что, кажется, готовы лопнуть:  
\- Чего не знаем, того не знаем. Босс велел: доставить Пэта. А уж о чём он с тобой толковать будет, это не наше дело, сынок.

Эггзи кажется, что он наконец хватает за кончик какую-то извивающуюся скользкую нить. По какой-то причине этим подозрительным типам нужен Пэт. По какой-то причине предполагается, что Пэт хорошо знает этого таинственного босса. По какой-то причине ищейки принимают Эггзи за Пэта.

\- Как вы меня узнали? - настороженно интересуется Эггзи. Два пистолета надёжным грузом оттягивают ему руки, а собеседники, кажется, настроены довольно мирно. Кажется. - Босс дал вам чёткие инструкции?

Усатый пожимает плечами и живо изображает на лице снисходительную гримасу:  
\- От него добьёшься чёткости, пожалуй. Да ты и сам знаешь, уж теснее, чем мы, с ним работаешь...

Выходит, Пэт оказывается птицей более затейливого полёта, чем Эггзи предполагал раньше. Интересно, счёл ли мальчишка необходимым поделиться информацией о своей тайной жизни с Гарри?

\- Толстовка, собака, весь день будешь обретаться в этом районе, - деловито перечисляет усатый. - Вроде всё. Было ещё что-то, мужики?

Мужики из массовки сурово покачивают головами, важно нахохливаясь от осознания того, что на них обратили внимание, всем своим видом - насупленными кустистыми бровями, перекатывающимися желваками на скулах - показывая, как осуждают они манеру неведомого босса давать столь общие и короткие инструкции.

\- Ты хоть Пэт? - усатый говорит приветливо, но руку суёт в карман куртки, гремит оружием показательно. Дешёвый фокус. Эггзи выстрелит раньше, чем его противник сумеет достать оружие из кармана. - Мы не ошиблись?

Эггзи уверен, что принимает слишком поспешное решение.   
Эггзи уверен, что ему следует перебить всех противников, немедленно отправиться домой к Гарри и трясти Пэта, угрожая ему всеми видами имеющегося в запасе у Харта оружия, пока парень не расколется и не поведает всю правду о таинственном боссе. 

Но Эггзи только кивает и медленно опускает пистолеты. Потому что не исключено, что за этими парнями придут другие, и они найдут по его следам дом Гарри. А там маленькая беззащитная Молли... И сам Гарри.   
Эггзи не собирается жертвовать чужими жизнями и потому принимает решение действовать в одиночку. О, Мерлин оторвёт ему голову! Обязательно оторвёт. А потом пришьёт обратно, чтобы Гарри тоже мог выпустить пар...

\- Вы не ошиблись. Я Пэт, и вашему боссу нужен именно я.

\- Чудесно, - широко улыбается усатый. Зубы у него мелкие и острые, как у крысы, и неестественно белые. - Просто чудесно! Босс будет доволен.

Эггзи хмыкает сквозь зубы, наклоняется к притихшему ДжейБи, ласково треплет его по пушистой макушке:  
\- Беги домой, малыш. Я скоро приду. Беги, ты же у меня умница, ДжейБи.

Судя по тому, как вяло ДжейБи помахивает хвостиком и с какой неохотой отходит от Эггзи, пёсик совершенно не считает, что собаку, оставляющую своего хозяина наедине с какими-то подозрительными типами, можно считать умницей. Мопсик скулит протестующе, смотрит в глаза встревоженно, но - привыкший слушаться приказов с детства - всё же убегает, забавно перебирая коротенькими ножками, вниз по улице, к дому Гарри.   
Эггзи смотрит, не моргая, на удаляющуюся фигурку ДжейБи, и тоскливое ощущение, что он совершает ошибку, никуда не уходит.

Усатый прерывает пасмурные раздумья Эггзи, с отеческой лаской цепляя его под локоть:  
\- Идём со мной, сынок. Парни разберутся с Фредди.

Суровые парни усатого действительно разбираются. Так, как и принято в таких кругах. Эггзи слышит за спиной глухой равнодушный выстрел и вздыхает. Предсказуемо, чёрт возьми.

"Фредди - как Фредди Меркьюри, - навязчиво крутится у него в голове. - До чего чувствительная натура!"  
Эггзи тоже нравится песня "A Winter Tale".

Усатый болтает непрерывно, тянет Эггзи за собой вверх по узкой улочке и, кажется, внимательно присматривается к карманам, в которых спрятаны пистолеты.

Возможно, Мерлин действительно прав, и один грёбаный случай спасения человечества заставил Эггзи уверовать в собственную неотразимость и необходимость присутствия во всех горячих точках мира.  
Чёртов всезнающий Мерлин с его психоанализами.

Но в конце концов у Эггзи в карманах есть целых два пистолета...и как жаль, что он счёл кощунством надевать пуленепробиваемый костюм на утреннюю прогулку с собакой.


	11. Часть 11

\- Проблемы со зрением? - участливо интересуется усатый у Эггзи, пока они деловито шагают к загадочному боссу. - Страшноватые у тебя очки, Пэт, сынок...

\- Проблемы, - коротко отзывается Эггзи. Никто не имеет права давать очкам, созданным в Kingsman, столь нелестные эпитеты. За одно это можно безжалостно и беспощадно оторвать от губы усатого всех этих чёрных волосяных муравьёв. - Не хотелось бы об этом говорить. Довольно тяжёлая история.

\- Понимаю, - сочувственно отзывается его проводник, от души хлопает по плечу. А глаза щурит так хитро, словно понимает даже больше, чем нужно. - Вот, помню, меня в детстве из-за этих чёртовых очков...

Эггзи хмуро стряхивает чужую ладонь с плеча и отодвигается на всякий случай. Чтобы не пристрелить усатого ненароком, поддавшись мелочным, низменным желаниям.

\- А, Эггзи, - лениво тянет Мерлин по личному каналу связи, закреплённому за агентом Галахадом. - Проспался, коварный покоритель женских и мужских сердец? Головка не трещит? Винцу-то далеко до первосортного было...

Эггзи молча переводит взгляд в очках на своего оживлённо болтающего спутника, и в голосе Мерлина прорезаются нотки строгого удивления:  
\- Эггзи, ты во что-то ввязался? Кто это с тобой?

\- ...не надо было ему выхлёбывать три пинты Гиннеса зараз, а потом закусывать этими грёбаными жареными червями. Говорил ведь ему: блевать будешь, парень. А он мне: деликатес из самого Таиланда, что ты, мол, понимаешь!.. - радостно выплёвывает усатый в самые очки Эггзи, и юноша почти наглядно ощущает, как морщится Мерлин перед своим экраном.

\- Что за любитель пикантных историй? - спрашивает Мерлин глухо, таким голосом, словно ему и смешно и больно одновременно. - Агент Галахад, что за хрень у вас там творится?

Эггзи показательно вздыхает и перебивает своего спутника на полуслове:  
\- Чрезвычайно поучительная и душераздирающая история. Но мне хотелось бы знать, куда мы идём?

Голос Мерлина, мгновенно отгадавшего нехитрый ребус, наполняется профессионализмом до краёв:  
\- Понял вас, Галахад, определяю местоположение.

Эггзи выдыхает шумно. Он не один, с ним Мерлин, блистательный, всепонимающий Мерлин. Уже легче.

\- Как куда? - подозрительно спрашивает усатый, щурясь проницательно. - К боссу, конечно. Забыл дорогу, сынок?

\- Сынок?.. - давится Мерлин на своём конце провода. - Породнились уже? И когда только успели? Гарри в курсе?

Кандидатов на должность Мерлина, должно быть целенаправленно натаскивают, раздражать агентов, мешая им выполнять миссию. Во всяком случае, Эггзи безумно хочется, чтобы рядом с их штатным магом совершенно случайно оказалась Рокси с какой-нибудь тяжёлой древней вазой в руках. И так же случайно выронила её. Зачем бы Рокси понадобилось таскать древние вазы и - тем более - напрягаться, поднимая их на уровень макушки Мерлина, - всего лишь детали, не стоящие внимания...

\- Вас проверяю, - осторожно отвечает Эггзи подозрительно умолкшему усатому. - Ещё заведёте не туда да выкуп с босса потребуете.

\- Тебя заведёшь, пожалуй, - неодобрительно отзывается проводник, но настороженность из его глаз пропадает. - Что за хрен тебя выдрессировал до такого мастерства?

\- Я польщён, - умиротворённо мурлычет Мерлин в ухо Эггзи, и тот едва удерживается от улыбки.

\- Знатный мужик был один, - развязно бросает юноша. - Лысый, как яйцо, и такой же крутой.

\- Кто бы говорил о яйцах, Эггзи, - мстительно отзывается Мерлин, а потом его голос внезапно леденеет. - Стой. Артур в курсе твоей вылазки?

Пока Эггзи раздумывает, как бы поудачнее мотнуть головой, чтобы координатору не ясно было, отрицательный или положительный ответ он имеет в виду, Мерлин догадывается сам и грохочет грозно:  
\- Артур разорвёт нас на мелкие кусочки, агент Галахад! Он ненавидит спонтанные, неоговоренные заранее миссии. Что за грёбаное самоуправство?

Эггзи стаскивает очки - якобы протереть стёкла - смотрит в окуляры умоляющим, самым умильным своим взглядом, а когда надевает аксессуар обратно, Мерлин уже не возмущается, говорит только деловито:  
\- Он растерзает нас обоих, а потом я растерзаю тебя ещё раз, - и добавляет. - И не думай, что твои щенячьи взгляды на меня действуют! На Гарри - может быть. Но я кремень, - и ещё, строго и очень серьёзно. - Покажи-ка мне этого фрукта ещё раз. Пробью его физиономию по базам. Надо сказать, весьма подозрительная она у него.

Эггзи послушно переводит взгляд на усатого, и тот добродушно, с потрясающей готовностью и истинно модельным профессионализмом скалится всеми своими крысиными зубками прямо в камеры.  
На канале связи что-то натужно скрипит, и Эггзи тут же решает, что впечатлительный Мерлин упал в обморок вместе со своим стулом, как какая-нибудь невинная барышня, при виде доброго и несомненно благородного лица усатого. Но очки вновь подают голос довольно скоро. Голос принадлежит Гарри.

\- Какого хрена? - вежливо интересуется достопочтенный и аристократичный мистер Харт. - Что это за наглядный образец эволюции человеческого вида?

Эггзи уже собирается по привычке пищать нелепые оправдания в ответ, но вовремя вспоминает, что вообще-то находится на задании, и душит все едва не сорвавшиеся с губ слова на корню. Только мычит что-то невразумительное очень тихо и умоляюще, надеясь, что Гарри догадается, что именно он имеет в виду.

\- Понимаю. Новый приятель, - прохладно отвечает на собственный вопрос Гарри. - Встретились, выпили, побратались. Эггзи, что происходит? ДжейБи вернулся, а тебя всё нет.

\- Агент Галахад на миссии, Гарри, - вмешивается ответственный Мерлин. - Не отвлекай его. Стой. Ты что, опять взломал мой канал связи? Давай, я просто выдам тебе все пароли? Нам же обоим проще будет!

\- Не заговаривай мне зубы, Мерлин, - огрызается Гарри. - На какой, к чёрту, миссии? Агент Галахад. Почему вы не обговорили ваши планы прежде всего со мной?

Эггзи возмущённо и беспомощно мычит, не имея возможности ответить, и усатый косится на него подозрительно. В его прозрачных рыбьих глазах ясно читается искреннее сочувствие к бедному мальчику Пэту. Мало того, что со зрением проблемы, так ещё и припадки какие-то периодически случаются...

\- Не было возможности, - отзывается на своём конце провода Мерлин. - Успокойтесь уже, сэр Артур Неуравновешенный. Как вас в Kingsman такого беспокойного взяли? 

\- Я непосредственный начальник Галахада, - предсказуемо не поддаётся на провокацию Гарри. - Любую миссию - включая даже спасение котёнка, застрявшего на дереве, - мои агенты должны прежде всего обсуждать со мной. 

\- И пока вы будете вести непринуждённую светскую беседу, несчастный кот сойдёт с ума от страха на своей хлипкой веточке, - кисло заканчивает отповедь за друга Мерлин. - Животное жаль, сэр Артур.

Эггзи вновь стаскивает очки, несчастно надувает губы, виновато округляет глаза. И железный Гарри Харт всё же сдаётся. Подозрительно быстро.

\- Мы ещё поговорим об этом, Эггзи, - обещает он устало. - Мерлин, доложи обстановку. Насколько опасна эта авантюра?

\- Насколько я понял, - деловито начинает координатор. - Галахад не находит ситуацию вызывающей опасения...

А потом у Эггзи что-то коротит в очках, мерзкие помехи, напоминающие жужжание целого роя ос, врываются в уши, до ноющей боли терзают барабанные перепонки, заглушают голоса старших агентов.

\- Чёрт, - вырывается у Эггзи полушёпотом, пока он лихорадочно стаскивает очки, сжимает их в кулаке. - Чёрт.

\- Что-то случилось? - встревожено интересуется усатый, уже, кажется, смирившийся с необычным стилем поведения своего спутника. - Мы пришли, Пэт. Босс, наверное, заждался... Ты хорошо себя чу...

Единственное место, куда Эггзи не берёт многофункциональные часы Kingsman, - это душ. Иголочки с амнезией действуют отменно. Убивать усатого у Эггзи нет никакого желания.

\- Всё-таки ты ко мне со всей душой, приятель. До места честно довёл и историями развлекал, - признаёт агент Галахад, аккуратно извлекая из карманов бывшего провожатого пистолеты. Военных трофеев у Эггзи теперь четыре, и к встрече с боссом Пэта он готов.

\- Мерлин, - зовёт Эггзи встревоженно, но на его канале связи стоит мрачная тишина. - Мерлин? Артур? Приём, Kingsman.

На его призыв совершенно неожиданно отзываются. Голос откликнувшегося звучит изумлённо и на удивление приятно и доносится не из очков, а из-за спины:  
\- Гэри?

Эггзи оборачивается стремительно и выдыхает облегчённо. Перед ним стоит сэр Леон - только что, видимо, вынырнувший из-за угла дома - в полном джентльменском облачении, с двумя пистолетами под щегольским пиджаком. Леон смотрит изумлённо, а Эггзи вздыхает с облегчением. Он не один.

\- Агент Леон, - бормочет юноша радостно. - Какими судьбами вы здесь? Задание? Чёрт, знал бы, что эта хрень уже у вас под контролем, остался бы дома...

...Агент Леон без очков, и у него необычайно светлые глаза...

Эггзи умолкает столь же быстро, как и начал говорить.   
Кажется, он промахнулся.   
Потому что агент Леон на пенсии.  
Агента Леона больше не посылают на миссии из-за внезапно обнаружившейся у него подагры.  
Нового агента Леона завтра выбирают в Kingsman.

\- Сэр, - настороженно говорит Эггзи. - Как вас сюда занесло?

У агента Леона за плечами двадцать пять лет работы в Kingsman. У Эггзи всего полгода. Леон вскидывает руку с часами отточенным жестом, гораздо быстрее, чем Эггзи может отреагировать.

\- Вы ничему не учитесь, Гэри, - жёстко и холодно говорит Леон. - Ваш наставник был бы вами недоволен.

Эггзи чувствует быстрый укол, слепо ощупывает ладонями шею, натыкается пальцами на чужеродное тело и выдёргивает его отчаянно. А потом ноги становятся ватными до омерзения, подкашиваются и отказываются держать отяжелевшее вдруг тело.

Агент Леон подходит неторопливо, склоняется над Эггзи и точным движением снимает с юноши очки. У агента Леона отвратительно светлые глаза.


	12. Часть 12

\- За ваше здоровье, Гэри, - говорит Леон, салютуя бокалом, как только Эггзи разлепляет тяжёлые веки. И пожелание звучит как чёртова насмешка. Впрочем, Эггзи с уверенностью почти во всю сотню процентов может утверждать, что это и есть насмешка, издёвка. О каком здоровье может идти речь, когда он лежит на полу в неловкой, нелепой позе и совершенно не ощущает своё тело? Эггзи не чувствует ног, не может шевельнуть ни одним пальцем на руках, а сознание будто повисло в воздухе без всякой видимой опоры.

"Какого чёрта?" - хочет гневно поинтересоваться Эггзи, но язык ворочается во рту тяжело, словно увязнув в зыбучих песках, и всё, на что юноша способен, это жалкое мычание.

У агента Леона очень холодный взгляд, но губы изгибаются в сочувственной улыбке:  
\- Прошу прощения за такие радикальные меры, я был растерян вашим вторжением, Галахад.

"Ещё бы ты не был растерян," - думает Эггзи с вялой неприязнью. Мысли ползут еле-еле, словно кто-то невидимый толкает в гору тяжёлые шершавые булыжники.

Леон отстранённо вглядывается в густую тёмную каплю дорогого коньяка, стекающую по внешней стенке бокала, и - со вздохом сожаления - отставляет прибор:  
\- Действие анестетика пройдёт довольно скоро, потерпите. Именно по этой причине мне и пришлось вас связать. Выпить не предлагаю, уж извините, боюсь, что в вашем нынешнем состоянии вы легко можете подавиться любой жидкостью. И советую вам закрыть рот, не хотелось бы, чтобы вы захлебнулись собственной слюной, Гэри. Мне нет никакой пользы от вашей преждевременной смерти.

У Эггзи шершавые тугие верёвки на запястьях и щиколотках, он всё ещё балансирует на грани бессознательного состояния и пребывания в реальности и едва справляется со своим собственным ртом - сомкнуть губы, больше напоминающие неподвижные вареники, оказывается неимоверно тяжело.

Эггзи искренне считал, что Kingsman подарит ему чувство доверия, которого он был лишён долгие годы, проведённые с отчимом. Зануда Мерлин постоянно твердит о команде и поддержке, но все его слова оборачиваются пустым звуком, ибо зараза, кажется, проникла в самое сердце организации.

Никому нельзя доверять.

Леон смотрит на попытки Эггзи совладать с собственным телом со смесью жалости и брезгливости и вздыхает с напускной усталостью:  
\- Должно быть, мне следует поведать вам причины, по которым мы с вами здесь?

У агента Леона густо-зелёный галстук на груди - напускная петушиная яркость под лацканами чёрного лакового пиджака. Подобную шаловливость в выборе аксессуаров предпочитал бывший агент Ланселот, тот, чью рыцарскую должность унаследовала Рокси. Эггзи знает, потому что у Гарри в доме фотография Ланселота стоит на каминной полке рядом с фотографией Ли Анвина, рамка к рамке. Ушедшие навеки друзья-рыцари заговорщицки перемигиваются, выглядывая из портретных плоскостей, улыбаются, очень похоже изгибая губы, и отблеск живого огня неугасим в их глазах. 

Но если на Ланселоте яркий галстук смотрится элегантно и очень к месту, то к скорбному лицу агента Леона и его светлым - почти прозрачным глазам - он совершенно не подходит. Эггзи каким-то чудом находит в себе силы презрительно наморщить нос. Лицо словно состоит из вязкой скульптурной глины, и даже при столь малом мимическом движении ощущения возникают довольно мерзкие.

\- Ну-ну, - строго подаёт голос Леон. - Не стоит гримасничать, юноша. Артур не учил вас уважению к старшим коллегам?

"Какой вы, к чёрту, коллега мне?" - хочется сплюнуть Эггзи.  
"Мерлин вышвырнул вас из-за вашей подагры," - собирается ехидно напомнить Эггзи.

Эггзи просто намеревается выругаться, но вновь оказывается способен лишь на невнятное завывание, состоящее из долгих гласных:  
\- Уу-аа.

\- Это "ура"? - заинтересованно спрашивает Леон. - Сколько восхитительного энтузиазма, молодой человек!

"Пошёл ты," - пасмурно думает Эггзи, отчаявшись. Над ним нависает низкий прозрачный потолок - широкая площадь непропорциональных геометрических узоров. Хмуриться беспомощно в пыльное стекло, растянувшись на полу у ног того, кому ещё недавно доверял, - какая-то чёртова унизительная пытка.

Но мгновение спустя сложившаяся ситуация поворачивается к Эггзи ещё более тёмной своей стороной. Потому что в его невольную темницу входит тот, кого Эггзи предполагал увидеть, но надеялся - очень надеялся - что всё-таки ошибается.

Пэт не вынимает рук из карманов, хмурится, смотрит исподлобья, сжимает губы в тонкую полоску. Он совершенно не выглядит, как тот спокойный и расслабленный мальчишка, с детским забавным азартом разыгрывающий на ковре кукольное представление перед малышкой Молли; благодарный ученик, жадно заглядывающий в глаза Гарри в поисках реакции на свои действия и поступки, смущённо желающий Эггзи удачи перед миссией.  
Волчонок в овечьей шкуре сумел обмануть их всех, включая даже проницательного Мерлина.

Эггзи очень жалеет, что у него нет возможности пошевелить рукой и дотянуться до пистолета, предусмотрительно отнятого Леоном.

\- Пэт, - говорит агент Леон, и голос его звучит почти ласково. Пэт послушно поднимает глаза, но косится отчего-то на Эггзи, и во взгляде его на мгновение мелькает какая-то тень. - Вот и ты.

Паренёк кивает угрюмо, бесшумно проходит к столику с вином, замирает перед Леоном.

\- Налить? - от бесконечной - и бесконечно лживой - предупредительности агента в отставке Эггзи начинает мутить. А может, это потому что действие анестетика начинает постепенно сходить на нет. Эггзи с трудом шевелит пальцами на левой руке - от неловких движений затёкшие мышцы покалывает тоненькими иголочками - и морщится.

\- Обойдусь, - грубовато отзывается Пэт. - Сказать по правде, я не слишком настроен на выпивку.

\- Для храбрости не помешало бы, - агент Леон пожимает плечами, но приготовленный для протеже бокал всё же отставляет в сторону.

Чёртова напускная картинность момента. Эггзи резко дёргает связанными руками, обращая на себя внимание. Ему обещали долгую красочную историю о том, как великолепный агент секретной службы опустился на самое дно. 

Леон отгадывает незаданный вопрос мгновенно:  
\- Вас мучает любопытство, сэр Галахад? Что ж, пожалуй, я могу уделить вам немного моего ценного времени.

"Будьте так любезны, - разъярённо думает Эггзи. Камни его мыслей постепенно уменьшаются в размерах, и вкатывать на гору их уже значительно легче. - Будьте так любезны, чёрт возьми!"

Пэт из своего угла бросает на Эггзи ещё один взгляд, который можно идентифицировать как встревоженный. Гарри будет недоволен. Ими обоими.

Леон поднимается со своего кресла легко и стремительно, и осанка у него истинно джентльменская. Лживый агент опускается на корточки перед Эггзи и тянет его, всё ещё безвольного и неподвижного, вверх, помогая принять сидячее положение:  
\- Так смотрится представительнее, не находишь?

Эггзи яростно мотает головой, и в шею словно впивается десяток мелких осиных жал. Нет, он не находит своё нынешнее положение представительным. Скорее, унизительным, совершенно недостойным агента Kingsman.

\- Действие анестетика кончается, - сочувственно замечает Леон, извлечённым из-под полы пиджака платком вытирая ему лицо. - Будет несколько неприятное ощущение во всём теле какое-то время. Не смотрите на меня с такой яростью, Гэри, я же сказал, это была вынужденная мера. 

\- Да уж, я смотрел записи со Дня Валентайна, - подаёт голос Пэт из своего угла. - Если бы не этот ваш анестетик, мистер Анвин бы вас по стенке размазал.

Леон, очевидно, удивлён неожиданным замечанием Пэта не меньше, чем сам Эггзи, потому что взгляд его застывает неприязненно:  
\- Позволь тебе напомнить, Патрик, что у мистера Анвина стаж работы в секретной службе гораздо меньше, чем мой. Так что вопрос о том, кто кого размазал бы по стенке, не имеет альтернативы.

Пэт, ничуть не сконфуженный, вскидывает брови насмешливо и фыркает:  
\- У меня не было возможности убедиться в том, что ваши слова не полная лажа, сэр. Поэтому позвольте мне остаться при своём субъективном мнении.

Леон улыбается краем губ, но глаза его остаются ледяными:  
\- Мой юный львёнок, кажется, на вашей стороне, Гэри.

Эггзи всё ещё не может справиться со своей способностью говорить, поэтому только хмыкает глухо и на Пэта упрямо не смотрит.

Леон прячет платок и поднимается на ноги, залихватски щёлкнув каблуками лакированных оксфордов.

\- У нынешнего Артура всегда были проблемы с выбором кандидатов, - замечает он презрительно. - Взять хотя бы вашего отца, Гэри...

Эггзи ненавидит эти чёртовы верёвки, стягивающие его руки и ноги. Эггзи ненавидит собственную беспомощность.

"Не смей трогать моего отца. Не смей говорить так о Гарри".

\- Не ершитесь, Гэри, - примирительно убеждает юношу агент Леон. - Вынужден признать, то, в каком положении вы оказались, говорит несколько не в мою пользу. Но возможно, мой рассказ изменит ваше представление обо всей этой ситуации.

Чтобы выдержать драматическую паузу нужной длины и лиричности, необходимо внушительное актёрское мастерство. Тщательно выверенная пауза предполагает бесконечное восхищение аудитории. Но Эггзи - как невольному зрителю - восхищаться совсем не хочется. Хочется лишь пристрелить Леона за мгновения его трагичного молчания.

\- Вы, наверное, доверяете Мерлину, Гэри? - спрашивает наконец бывший агент.

Эггзи не считает необходимым - да и не может пока - принимать деятельное участие в этом фарсе, поэтому за него бойко отвечает Пэт:  
\- Нашему лысому волшебнику начинаешь верить вне зависимости от того, хочешь ты этого или нет. Это какая-то чёртова особая магия.

\- Ты совершенно прав, Пэт, - сокрушённо вздыхает Леон. - Я был достаточно юн и неопытен, чтобы попасться на ту же удочку. В первые годы моей работы в Kingsman в штате сотрудников был ужасный недобор. Нам, оставшимся агентам, не давали ни мгновения отдыха, бросали из одной горячей точки в другую. В те времена мы могли полагаться только на Мерлина, который сопровождал нас везде с помощью указаний из штаба, а порой и совместных действий в какой-либо операции. Для нас он был действительно каким-то магом.

Леон умолкает снова, и Эггзи, вслушивающийся напряжённо в рассуждения врага, обнаруживает, что голова становится легче, и руки начинают понемногу слушаться. Он сжимает затёкшие пальцы в кулак, незаметно дёргает запястьями, оценивая крепость верёвки.  
У Эггзи ещё есть надежда. Внушительная такая надежда на то, что Мерлин успел определить его местоположение до того, как очки вышли из строя. 

\- Мы все тогда очень устали, не спорю, - продолжает Леон. - Но оплошность Мерлина всё же нельзя простить. По его недосмотру моё личное дело оказалось в руках подставного сотрудника, который передал все сведения обо мне главе преступной группировки, на разоблачение которой я тогда работал. Всё: о моих увлечениях, о моём прошлом... О моей семье. Вы любите свою семью, Гэри? Я знаю, у вас есть маленькая сестрёнка. Она, наверное, ваша любимая маленькая принцесса, не так ли?

Эггзи бесконечно любит свою семью. Но человек, накачавший его анестетиками и связавший по рукам и ногам, не имеет права рассуждать о таких вещах.  
Мама будет ужасно расстроена, если Эггзи не зайдёт к ней этим вечером, как обещал. Она собиралась приготовить его любимый яблочный пирог.

"Я пристрелю его, Мерлин, пристрелю сам, как только смогу освободиться. И плевать я хотел на правила следствия и чёртовы принципы гуманности!"

Как ни странно, Пэт вновь приходит Эггзи на помощь.

\- Что за лирические отступления? - спрашивает он сердито. - Нельзя ли ближе к делу. Сомневаюсь, что у мистера Анвина есть желание сидеть тут долго, наблюдая ваш концерт одного актёра.

Леон приподнимает одну бровь в прохладном изумлении, и Эггзи теперь почти уверен, что его враг при удобной возможности уберёт и надоедливого Пэта. Хотя на данный момент они, кажется, находятся в каких-то тесных профессиональных отношениях...

Возможно, Гарри действительно не умеет выбирать учеников.

Тем не менее, Леон продолжает рассказ, и черты лица его ожесточаются, заостряются:  
\- Мне следовало тут же взять ситуацию в свои руки, отправиться к семье и немедленно переправить их в безопасное место. Но я совершил ещё одну ошибку. Фатальную. Я попросил Гарри Харта, которому доверял больше всех, присмотреть за моими женой и сыном, а сам, решив больше не тянуть, отправился в убежище к барону той самой преступной группировки. Конечно же, в убежище никого не оказалось.

Пэт хмурит светлые брови, кусает нижнюю губу нервно и всё-таки наливает себе вина в бокал.   
Действие анестетика заканчивается, и у Эггзи ноют все мышцы, а в голове тихо и противно звенят сотни крошечных колокольчиков. А ещё он, кажется, знает, чем закончится история Леона...

\- Я не буду посвящать вас во все подробности, Гэри, - говорит сэр Леон очень холодно и отстранённо. - Просто знайте, что я не успел достичь своего дома. Мерлин был там, в изодранном костюме, усеянном пулями, весь пропахший пороховым дымом и очень растерянный. Гарри же лежал на траве, и вокруг него суетились медики. Простреленное лёгкое. Мерлин говорил мне, что они пытались спасти мою семью. Но я знаю лишь одно, в переломный момент между моей семьёй и Гарри Мерлин выбрал Гарри. Вместо того, чтобы преследовать машину, в которую затолкали мою жену и маленького сына, он принял решение оказать первую медицинскую помощь своему товарищу. И лучше бы они оба не выбрались из той передряги. Мне было бы намного легче жить.

Леон умолкает, и взгляд его, направленный на Эггзи наполнен холодной сталью:  
\- Вы всё ещё доверяете Мерлину, Гэри?


	13. Часть 13

Эггзи доверяет Мерлину.  
Мерлин сделал то, что должен был сделать. Мерлин спас ценного агента. К чёрту, Мерлин спас Гарри.  
...Но Эггзи совершенно не уверен, что у него получилось бы размышлять в том же направлении, если бы на месте жены и сына агента Леона были бы Мишель Анвин и малышка Молли.

Эггзи не в силах выбрать между Гарри и своей семьёй. Потому что Гарри - тоже семья Эггзи.

Агент Леон делает выразительную паузу, потом сочувственно интересуется:  
\- Не можете ответить, Гэри? Понимаю, анестетик...

Пэт фыркает из своего угла, громко и возмущённо:  
\- Вы так говорите, сэр, словно мистер Анвин сам себя анестетиком напичкал!

\- У меня осталась ещё одна порция, Пэт, - мирно отзывается Леон, но на мальчишку его слова совершенно не производят впечатления. - Придержи язык за зубами, если не хочешь валяться рядом с твоим дорогим мистером Анвином.

\- Да бросьте, сэр, - Пэт улыбается широко и зубасто. - Я уже дрожу от страха. Только посмотрите, до чего вы меня довели!

У Леона смешливо дёргается краешек губ. Жест неловкий, неуверенный...и, пожалуй, самый человечный из всех, которые Эггзи наблюдал у него.  
Но старый агент, спохватившись, спешно запирается на все замки и предохранители, и - мгновение спустя - его лицо - вновь бесстрастная холодная маска.

\- Мерлин нашёл мне хорошего психотерапевта, - добродушно продолжает Леон, обращаясь к Эггзи. - О, мистер Фитц был просто волшебником. После окончания лечебного курса я перестал искать свою вину в произошедшем. Я совершенно уверовал в собственную невиновность. Виноват Мерлин. Это он не смог помочь моей семье. Он пожертвовал их жизнями ради Харта. Мистер Фитц посоветовал мне начать новую жизнь. И я начал. С избавлением от ненужных эмоций взяться за разработку холодного плана мести стало гораздо легче. Я убедил Мерлина, что полностью оправился от потрясения и готов продолжить работу с ним. Уходить с должности или открыто демонстрировать своё недоверие координатору для меня не имело никакого резона.

Эггзи не выдерживает, пытается возразить гневно. Протестующие звуки, которые срываются с его непослушных губ, напоминают мычание уже меньше, но всё равно звучат как неразборчивый лепет младенца.

Мерлина не так легко провести. Он бы заметил отклонения в поведении одного из своих агентов - в случайно оброненной фразе, в мимике, в манере держать оружие...в чём-нибудь! Это же Мерлин.

Леон верно истолковывает возмущение Эггзи и вздыхает устало:  
\- Всё ещё безгранично верите в магические способности Мерлина, юноша? Он не всесилен. Мистер Фитц отлично промыл мне мозги, научил отметать чувства на второй план, оставляя место только для профессионализма. К тому же у Мерлина было в тот период слишком много забот. Новобранцы, совсем зелёные и желторотые, несмышлёные мальчишки. Среди них был и ваш отец, Гэри. И предшественник мисс Мортон, предыдущий Ланселот. То были всего лишь вторые новобранцы Мерлина, и он носился с ними как курица с яйцами, чуть ли не в туалет их провожать собирался. Конечно же, ему было не до меня.

Эггзи, пользуясь драматической паузой, насмешливо закатывает глаза. Кажется, у сэра Леона - великого тактика и стратега, признанного гения мести - обнаруживается в довесок ко всем прочим диагнозам ещё и комплекс недостатка внимания.

Леон цепко ловит насмешку в глазах Эггзи и хмурится:  
\- Потерпите ещё немного, Гэри. Совсем скоро ваши мучения кончатся. Неужели вы не хотите услышать, в чём состоит разработанный мной план мести?

Не то чтобы Эггзи горел желанием слушать излияния мстительного сумасшедшего с подагрой и нездоровой любовью к анестетикам, но фраза про окончание мучений настораживает юношу ещё сильнее, поэтому он старается всем своим видом выразить глубокое внимание.

Пэт с приглушённым хмыканьем закидывает ноги на подлокотник кресла и сползает ниже, утопая в бархатистой мягкости.

\- Что там слушать-то? - тянет мальчишка со скучающим видом. - Могу пересказать в двух словах. Подставные кадры, засекреченные документы Артура, месть, месть. Прошу прощения, кажется, слов получилось не два, а целых семь. Или повторяющееся "месть" можно не считать? Это был типа спецэффект.

В корпусе непроницаемой маски, нацепленной на белое лицо агента Леона, не появляется ни единой трещинки. Но Эггзи совершенно точно уверен, что Леон избавится от несносного Пэта при первой же возможности. Со спецэффектами.

\- Подставные кадры, - говорит бывший агент холодно. - Ты совершенно прав, Пэт. Вы ведь не думаете, Гэри, что Мерлин справляется со всеми подвластными ему системами самостоятельно? Вовсе нет. У нашего мага целый штат сотрудников, исполняющих, в основном, физическую или бюрократическую работу. При приёме на работу все они, разумеется, проходят серьёзные проверки, но всё же не столь капитальные, как те, что полагаются агентам Kingsman. Внедрить туда подставных сотрудников было довольно сложно. Многие подставные мои кадры срезались на первой же стадии. К счастью, на предмет имени нанимателя бедняг не допрашивали. Тут мне и пригодился мистер Фитц, оказавшийся восхитительно жадным до денег. За хорошую плату он провёл определённые сеансы со следующей партией подставных сотрудников, и я наконец добился внедрения моих кадров в штат рабов Мерлина.

Сердце Эггзи замирает на миг, делает резкий кульбит, с размаху ударяется о рёбра. Площадь заражения оказывается гораздо шире, чем он мог себе представить. Каждый из усердно работающих, одинаково сосредоточенных людей может оказаться подставным сотрудником, добывающим информацию для врагов. 

Никому нельзя доверять.  
Никому, чёрт возьми!

\- Мои люди работают в каждой сфере деятельности на базе. В любой момент мой подставной повар может добавить быстродействующий яд в пищу любому агенту, подставной бухгалтер - выманить с помощью несуществующих счетов все деньги из закромов организации. Но цель моя не в этом.

Эггзи уже мутит от невыносимого фарса, сквозящего в каждом слове Леона, в горле сухо, как в пустыне, и медленно освобождающиеся от действия анестетика мышцы то и дело - с выверенной периодичностью - скручивает узлом. Ему безумно хочется ускользнуть отсюда, найти Гарри и - как ребёнку - свернуться клубком у его тёплого бока.

Агент Леон возвышается над Эггзи мрачным тёмным столбом и смотрит так строго, словно в его проблемах есть львиная доля вины юного Галахада.

\- До определённого момента внедрение подставных сотрудников в службы Мерлина было лишь своего рода тренировкой. Моей целью было обеспечить себе доступ к личным делам агентов.

Эггзи дёргается в своих верёвках и, собравшись с силами, наконец размыкает непослушные губы:  
\- ...ачем?..

Пэт бросает на Эггзи быстрый взгляд, настораживается в своём кресле, хмурится со странно тревожным выражением лица. Темнеют глаза да светлые брови сходятся к переносице.  
И отвечает он вместо Леона, опережая его на миг:  
\- Простая месть, что ж тут непонятного. Повторить промах Мерлина с подставным агентом, укравшим личное дело нашего мистера Мстителя.

\- Не тебе об этом судить, - прохладно отзывается Леон. - Мальчишка. Но в общих чертах ты верно определил мою цель. Скопировать обстоятельства того давнего промаха, допущенного Мерлином, и обратить против него самого. Заставить его почувствовать ту же боль, что испытывал я сам. Но я столкнулся с проблемой. На личном компьютере Мерлина стояла сильнейшая защита, обойти которую не удалось ни одному из моих людей. И мне пришлось выжидать. 

Эггзи тоже выжидает. Посматривает на окна, силясь уловить сквозь мутные стёкла незаметное движение, сигнализирующее о том, что освобождение близко.   
...Да к чёрту! Он справится и сам, если сможет наконец вернуть себе контроль над собственным телом.

\- Мои ожидания были вознаграждены, когда пост Артура занял Гарри, - продолжает Леон, и лицо его искажается едва заметно, подрагивают нервно уголки губ, и ноздри раздуваются гневно. Психотерапевт, совершенно очевидно, не сумел выполнить поставленную перед ним задачу до конца. - Личные дела всех агентов были продублированы в его персональный компьютер для изучения. На компьютере Гарри установлена та же система защиты, что и на личных устройствах любого агента. Проблема заключается лишь в том, что Харт - не считающий нужным доверять кому бы то ни было - является единственным агентом, чей компьютер надёжно запаролен даже от Мерлина. 

Эггзи фыркает про себя. Ему пароль от компьютера Гарри известен, что вызывает чувства довольно противоречивые. С одной стороны, выходит, что Гарри доверяет ему больше, чем кому-либо, с другой же - в непредвиденной ситуации личные данные Артура могут оказаться под угрозой. Из-за Эггзи. Это не может не напрягать.

\- ...Следовательно, - размеренно продолжает Леон. - Мне необходим был новый подставной кадр. На этот раз всё должно было быть гораздо серьёзнее. Я принял решение уйти с должности агента Kingsman. И освободить дорогу в организацию кандидату, находящемуся в моей власти.

Эггзи с усилием заставляет себя не бросать в сторону Пэта презрительные взгляды. Тот сидит в своём кресле очень тихо, кажется, даже не дышит.

\- Патрик Бейли, - насмешливо хмыкает Леон. - Хороший кадр, не правда ли? Талантливый, даже Мерлин его не раскусил. Да и кто станет подозревать нелепого, несуразного мальчишку из подворотни?

\- Просто мальчишку из подворотни, - огрызается Пэт. - Давайте без грёбаных оскорблений, а?

Леон приподнимает бровь и заговорщицки кивает Эггзи, показывая, что его эпитеты абсолютно точны:  
\- Я был уверен, что Гарри им заинтересуется. Мальчик-сирота, из родных только дедушка. Дед - бывший снайпер, так что парень с огнестрельным оружием дружен с детства. Летом работает на пляже спасателем, в холодное время года - грузчик в портовых доках, так что физическая подготовка у Пэта на хорошем уровне. Добавим к этому постоянные уличные драки, и получим идеальную формулу для кандидата Гарри Харта. Очередной неблагополучный ребёнок, которому нужно подтереть сопли, поправить подгузник и вытолкнуть в люди.

Камень, пущенный в огород Эггзи, имеет такие острые грани, что не заметить его невозможно. Пэт реагирует быстрее и отвечает за них двоих:  
\- А не пошли бы вы, сэр? Вам бы самому из яслей выкарабкаться. Что за детское стремление к мести?

Леон хохочет громогласно и наигранно:  
\- О чём я говорил, Гэри? Потрясающий экземпляр.

Экземпляр бурчит себе под нос что-то злое и ехидное, сползает ниже в своём кресле. Эггзи, воспользовавшись тем, что внимание Леона отвлечено, шевелит руками на пробу. Если проделать этот чёртов отвратительный фокус с выбиванием суставов из гнёзд, то можно освободить запястья. Но где в таком случае уверенность в том, что его не подстрелят прежде чем, он сможет развязать верёвки на ногах?

\- Я предложил Пэту помочь мне, - говорит Леон, бесцеремонно вторгаясь в лихорадочное течение мыслей Эггзи. - И он согласился, почти без раздумий. Ему нечего было терять. Знакомая ситуация, Гэри, не правда ли?

Что верно, то верно. Пэта можно укорять сколько угодно, но Эггзи и сам в своё время бросился в омут головой по первому слову Гарри, не разобрав толком, на кого работает Kingsman и какие цели преследует. Просто потому, что действительно терять было нечего. Но теперь ему есть, что беречь и во что верить, и потому необходимо немедленно продумать план вызволения самого себя из этой чертовщины.

\- Чтобы укрепить свои позиции, я вкратце поведал Пэту о содержании каждого из испытаний. Нет-нет, Гэри, не смотрите на мальчика столь убийственным взглядом. Я лишь обрисовал смысл тренировок, а выход из положения Пэт искал сам. Действительно никудышному агенту Мерлина не провести.

Эггзи всё же бросает на Пэта презрительный взгляд. Мальчишка смотрит на него глазами побитого щенка и даже не пытается улыбнуться, храбрясь.

\- К тому же я старался обеспечить Пэту максимальную вероятность стать следующим агентом Леоном. В финале он шёл наравне с этим мальчишкой Гавейна, Эриком. Я серьёзно обеспокоился сложившейся ситуацией, и тогда в дело вступили мои подставные кадры. Помните сломанный механизм на железнодорожных путях? Это была ловушка для Эрика. Неудавшаяся. Мальчик не должен был справиться с заданием, ни в коем случае, но лже-техник Мерлина перепутал очередь кандидатов проходить испытание, и в ловушку попал Пэт. Я чуть не лишился главной фигуры в моей шахматной партии. Но не волнуйтесь, господа, тот техник уже получил то, что ему полагалось за промах.

Пэт морщится так, словно у него вспыхивает ужасная боль во всех зубах разом, но молчит упорно, только опускает голову так, что лохматые волосы совершенно закрывают его лицо.

\- Вам, я думаю, будет приятно узнать, Гэри, что примером для схемы сближения Пэта и нашего Артура я взял график вашего продвижения по службе. Все знают, что Гарри очень любит вас, юноша, и позволяет вам гораздо больше, чем остальным агентам. Перед Пэтом стоят следующие задачи: стать агентом Kingsman, пройдя все испытания, и занять ваше место рядом с Гарри, добиться расположения Артура в таких масштабах, чтобы иметь возможность доступа к его личным устройствам. Возможно, я строю бесполезные воздушные замки, но я ставлю на то, что чувство привязанности губительно в условиях нашей работы, Гэри. Я докажу вам. Прямо сейчас. Как вы себя чувствуете, юноша?

Эггзи кривит губы насмешливо, вздёргивает подбородок и, справляясь наконец со своим непослушным языком, бросает:  
\- Идите к чёрту.

На последнем слове губы упорно не хотят размыкаться, язык беспомощно стукается о зубы, но Эггзи справляется, хоть и с трудом. 

Агент Леон солнечно улыбается:  
\- Отлично, как я вижу. Что ж, тогда самое время оповестить нашего дорогого Артура о том, что я нашёл его маленькую принцессу. 

Эггзи холодеет всем телом, липкие мурашки собираются дрожащей кучкой на спине, между лопаток. Юноша дёргается отчаянно, забыв про то, что намеревался хладнокровно искать путь к освобождению.  
Они не смеют шантажировать Гарри таким образом! Какого чёрта?..

Агент Леон театральным жестом запускает руку в нагрудный карман костюма:  
\- Ваши очки, Гэри. Последнее испытание Пэта уже завтра, и, конечно же, он без колебаний выпустит пулю в свою собаку, а я тем временем найду способ устранить Эрика. Новый агент Леон с лёгкостью займёт ваше место, Гэри, - он мальчик способный, как я и говорил, - и - как любимый ученик Гарри - будет пользоваться его неограниченным доверием. После столь долгого ожидания мои амбиции значительно выросли. Теперь мне мало одного лишь устранения семьи Мерлина на его глазах. Сперва я расправлюсь с семьями всех агентов Kingsman, чтобы груз вины, лежащий на плечах нашего координатора стал поистине невыносимым. Нелегко чувствовать себя в ответе за столько смертей, как считаете?

\- Считаю, - огрызается Эггзи, задыхаясь и отчаянно ненавидя собственный заплетающийся язык. - Считаю...что вы...чёртов псих!

\- Что вы, я лечился у лучшего психотерапевта, - зубасто улыбается Леон и, наклонившись, бережно завязывает рот Эггзи платком. - Чтобы вы не сболтнули лишнего, Гэри, раз уж у вас так некстати прорезался голос. Вдруг выболтаете ненароком в камеру моё имя или имя Пэта, - он надевает очки, подмигивает. - Мы попробуем ещё один интересный способ. Вряд ли вы для Артура дороже, чем личные дела агентов Kingsman, Гэри, но попробовать стоит. Кто знает, вдруг близкое дыхание старости добавило в несгибаемый характер стального Харта немного сентиментальности? И не волнуйтесь, я ввёл режим, изменяющий голос, так что для Гарри я останусь просто абстрактным злодеем... - он молчит выжидающе несколько мгновений, а затем интересуется с нотками легкомысленного веселья в голосе. - Мистер Харт? Нет, вы ошибаетесь, я вовсе не Эггзи. 

Эггзи отчаянно выгибается, бьётся в своих чёртовых верёвках, и Леон - будто спохватившись - поспешно переводит взгляд в очках на него, улыбается нарочито подбадривающе:  
\- Вы знаете этого молодого человека, не так ли?

Эггзи надеется отчаянно, что Гарри хватит ума отрицать своё знакомство с ним.  
"Давай же, Гарри, давай, скажи, что ты знать меня не знаешь, я уж выберусь как-нибудь сам!"

Но Леон разбивает надежды Эггзи на сотни крошечных осколков одной довольной улыбкой:  
\- Очень умно с вашей стороны не отрицать очевидное. Конечно же, вы знакомы. Ваш друг помахал бы вам рукой в знак приветствия, но, боюсь, он немного связан... Поэтому без лишних отступлений предлагаю вам заключить сделку, мистер Харт. Жизнь этого юноши в обмен на всю информацию о вашем секретном агентстве. Ну же, не отнекивайтесь, ваш мальчишка уже успел выболтать нам всё, что ему известно. Теперь дело за подкрепляющими документами. 

Эггзи рвётся, натягивая верёвки. Гарри не должен считать его предателем, Гарри должен знать, что агенту Галахаду можно доверять. Или можно было доверять...потому что Леон делает быстрый знак рукой, и Пэт нехотя поднимается из своего кресла, встаёт так, чтобы не попасть в обзор очков. Леон кидает ему пистолет, не отрывая взгляда от Эггзи, силящегося зубами сдвинуть кляп с губ, и Пэт ловит оружие с машинальной лёгкостью, играючи прокручивает в пальцах. А потом направляет дуло в лоб Эггзи. Без колебаний. 

\- Ваш мальчишка под прицелом, мистер Харт, - с доверительными интонациями в голосе сообщает Леон. - Может быть, у нас всё же получится договориться?


	14. Часть 14

Дуло пистолета направлено Эггзи в лоб, и рука Пэта не дрожит. Эггзи чертовски не нравится мысль о том, что это Гарри - его великолепный, дальновидный, мудрый Гарри - сам привёл в Kingsman врага. Разумеется, Эггзи совершенно не хочется расставаться с жизнью. Не теперь, когда у него есть Kingsman, пуленепробиваемый и роскошный джентльменский костюм в шкафу и ощущение собственной нужности в этом мире. Не тогда, когда у него за спиной надёжной стеной стоят насмешливый и едкий Мерлин, неподражаемая смертоносная Рокси, весёлый и бесшабашный Гавейн, преданный всей своей собачьей душой ДжейБи. И Гарри. Гарри, Гарри, Гарри.

Эггзи недавно спас мир. Эггзи целовал утром самого восхитительного джентльмена во всей чертовски громадной Британии на крыльце его дома. Эггзи совершенно не хочется умирать. 

Эггзи в последний раз дёргает связанными руками и прикрывает глаза безнадёжно. Только на миг. Нужно выпрямить спину, приосаниться и придать лицу максимально доступное выражение спокойствия и хладнокровия. Умирать на глазах у Гарри Харта нужно достойно.

Пэт смотрит Эггзи в глаза очень серьёзно, без малейшей насмешки и привычного паясничества. Пистолет лежит в его ладони, как влитой - словно часть монолитной фигуры - выгоревшие брови сосредоточенно сведены к переносице, и Эггзи позволяет себе краткий миг сожаления. Kingsman теряет в лице Пэта прекрасного агента.

Леон всё ещё не может договориться с Гарри, который, кажется, не намерен давать недвусмысленный точный ответ и предпочитает пользоваться манёвром уклонения, выигрывая время для себя и Эггзи.

\- Я не собираюсь торговаться с вами, мистер Харт, - цедит Леон раздражённо, и галстук на его широкой груди, высоко вздымающейся от праведного негодования, топорщится возмущённо, словно ощущая настроение хозяина. - Мне нужен ваш чёткий ответ, иначе мои люди пристрелят вашего щенка.

Последняя фраза агента Леона неожиданно напоминает Эггзи его последнее испытание, старого предателя Артура, который старался казаться важным и всё равно выглядел, как напыщенный дряхлый индюк, кривил губы брезгливо и смотрел на ДжейБи как на лишённый чувств кусок мяса.

"Пристрелите своего щенка, сэр Гарри, - думает Эггзи отстранённо. - Пройдите это чёртово испытание, не разочаруйте самого себя. Не будьте как я".

Агент Леон - припоминая, очевидно, сеансы с психотерапевтом - глубоко вздыхает, успокаивая собственные нервы, и чеканит резко:  
\- Считаю до трёх, мистер Харт. Всего до трёх, и...

За мутным стеклом окна, в пыльных солнечных бликах мелькает едва заметная тень. Эггзи и Пэт цепляются за тёмное пятно чужого силуэта почти синхронно. Но Пэт не связан по рукам и ногам, у него больше простора для движения, и потому мальчишка молниеносно делает следующий шаг. Сохраняя всё то же непроницаемое выражение лица, Пэт отводит дуло пистолета от лица Эггзи. И - совершая глупейший поступок по мнению юного Галахада - направляет оружие в сторону Леона. Тот удивлённо приподнимает брови, рывком сдёргивает очки, оборачивается раздосадованно.

\- Мальчик мой, что я вижу? Ты решил искупить свою вину и встать на пусть добра и света?

\- Зрение вас не подводит, - говорит Пэт почти весело. Эггзи замечает, что краем глаза парнишка наблюдает за тенью, вновь мелькнувшей в окне за спиной Леона. - Хороших мальчиков ведь все любят, не так ли?

Леон вздыхает с напускным огорчением:  
\- Неужели ты решил испортить план мести, который я вынашивал так давно? Что теперь? Выстрелишь в меня? Одумайся, ребёнок, с пистолетом ты или без, тебе не одолеть меня. Просто Гарри Харт потеряет не одного, а обоих своих учеников зараз.

Пэт ухмыляется уголком губ, и глаза его сощурены опасно. 

\- О, я и не думал стрелять в вас, сэр, - тянет мальчишка. - Напротив, я буду очень признателен, если вы подвинетесь.

Во взгляде Леона вспыхивает непонимание:  
\- Подвинусь?..

Пэт кивает озорно, живо вскидывает руку с пистолетом и наконец стреляет, шумно и точно. В окно за спиной сэра Леона. Матовое стекло с потрясающей готовностью разлетается крошечными жемчужными каплями, и радостно брызнувшие в образовавшийся проём осколки солнечного света на миг ослепляют опешившего Эггзи, забиваются под ресницы, залепляют уши и нос плотным ватным слоем. А потом влетает в образовавшуюся в окне прореху и легонько позванивает, катясь по полу, дымовая шашка. Крутясь, словно непослушная юла, блестя гранёными боками, граната замирает на полу неподалёку от замершего Леона.

\- Какого чёрта?.. - начинает растерянно старый агент, но скорость реакции подводит его, и граната - испустив ехидный шелестящий смешок - взрывается, мгновенно окутывая всю высокую фигуру Леона плотным дымовым облаком. 

Растерявшийся Эггзи пропускает момент, когда Пэт оказывается рядом. Чужие пальцы торопливо и не слишком бережно выдёргивают кляп из зубов Эггзи, настойчиво тянут верёвки на ногах, подставляя их под острие ножа. А потом Пэт судорожно натягивает на лицо того, в кого ещё мгновение назад бесстрастно целился из пистолета, защитную маску. Мальчишка оказывается совершенно не железным, и Эггзи отчётливо чувствует мелкую дрожь его рук на своём плече, когда паренёк тянет пленника вверх, помогая встать. 

\- Идёмте, мистер Анвин, - бормочет Пэт, под аккомпанемент надсадного кашля потерявшего из-за дыма ориентацию в пространстве сэра Леона за их спинами, и голос его из-под маски звучит сипло, глухо и очень встревоженно. - Идёмте, пожалуйста, у нас всего одна дымовая граната, а эта сволочь живучая, просто так из строя не выведешь...

У Пэта горячее вздрагивающее плечо, пальцы цепко сжаты на поясе Эггзи, а пряди лохматых волос раздражающе щекочут ухо. И доверять Пэту сейчас гораздо предпочтительнее, чем неуравновешенному, зациклившемуся на своей мести сэру Леону. Поэтому Эггзи подчиняется с неохотой, позволяя мальчишке торопливо вести себя по запутанным коридорам обветшалого особняка.

\- Простите меня, - растерянно бормочет Пэт, когда они - очень медленно и с трудом - преодолевают какую-то тёмную лестницу. - Простите меня, мистер Анвин...

Все мышцы в собственном теле кажутся Эггзи невыносимо тяжёлыми и непослушными, и поэтому он едва сдерживает облегчение, когда Пэт наконец останавливается в каком-то тёмном и влажном закутке, усаживает своего спутника на пол и дрожащими пальцами стаскивает маски с них обоих.

Эггзи требуется несколько долгих мгновений, чтобы насытиться ледяным сырым воздухом, напитать холодной свежестью свои уставшие лёгкие.

\- Просто заткнись... - выдавливает он наконец. - И скажи...что за хрень у тебя на уме?

У Пэта в глазах мелькает совершенно затравленное выражение, и Эггзи не успевает отследить момент, когда мальчишка падает возле него на колени, как срезанное молнией молодое деревце, утыкается носом в плечо бывшего пленника и сопит горько и тяжело.

\- Чёрт возьми, - бормочет Пэт, и дыхание у него влажное, горячее, пропитывает насквозь футболку Эггзи там, где сбилась толстовка, обдаёт кожу жаром. - Если бы я знал, что так всё обернётся, если бы я знал, я бы уже там его прикончил. На нашем крыльце. Из дедова ружья... Ты ведь не подумал, что я правда собираюсь выстрелить в тебя, да?.. Я бы не смог, я бы лучше его пулями утыкал! В своих стрелять - самое распоследнее дело, самое дно... 

Пэт бормочет оправдания сбивчиво, и переходит на "ты" легко и решительно, и совершенно по-детски шмыгает носом, и повторяет торопливо, захлёбываясь, это своё отчаянное "прости", боясь не быть услышанным. Растрепавшиеся пряди его светлых волос щекочут пушистыми кончиками подбородок и щёки Эггзи, и юноша не выдерживает. Должно быть, он всё же не годится для Kingsman, потому что агенты секретной службы не должны раскисать и сдаваться так быстро, из-за того, что малолетние предатели доверчиво и растерянно всхлипывают им в плечо.

\- Эй, - говорит Эггзи хрипло, и его дыхание шевелит взлохмаченные волосы на затылке Пэта. Губы вновь сводит - должно быть, последствия анестезии - и выдавливать из себя слова становится довольно сложно. - Развяжи меня...и посмотрим.


	15. Часть 15

В тёмном закутке под лестницей, куда Эггзи завёл Пэт, холодно и сыро, неуютно поддувает со всех сторон. Ледяная капля скатывается со стены за шиворот Эггзи, прочерчивает мокрый липкий след вдоль позвоночника, заставляя юношу ёжиться с приглушённым ворчанием. Пэт, склонив голову, терпеливо и усердно перерезает тугие верёвки на запястьях Эггзи, и тому остаётся только сверлить строгим взглядом лохматый затылок мальчишки.

\- Как тебя угораздило...связаться с Леоном? - интересуется Эггзи хрипло, с паузами. Пэт вздрагивает, царапает вскользь неловко лезвием перочинного ножа тыльную сторону ладони Эггзи.

\- Простите, мистер Анвин, - бормочет парнишка смущённо в ответ на недовольное шипение. - Эггзи, то есть...можно?..

\- Да хоть агент Галахад, - вздыхает Эггзи, устало откидывая голову на стену. Скользкие крупные капли мерзкими липкими слизняками вплетаются в его волосы, но возмущаться неподобающими условиями нет сил. И потом, он же не принцесса какая-нибудь. Шведская. - Со всей официальностью, по протоколу.

Пэт вскидывает голову, улыбается смущённо и неловко. Ямочки у него на щеках трогательные, как у ребёнка, а светлые глаза наполнены виной до краёв.

\- Лучше - Эггзи, - говорит мальчишка. - Вас...тебя так мистер Харт называет. И все остальные.

Эггзи пожимает плечами, со смутным удовольствием отмечая, что контроль над собственным телом возвращается к нему понемногу. По большому счёту, ему нет особого дела до того, как его собирается называть этот ребёнок - двойной агент или просто дважды предатель - главное, освободить наконец затёкшие руки. И дождаться Гарри. Потому Эггзи просто повторяет свой вопрос:  
\- Как Леон на тебя вышел, Пэт?

Пэт хмурится, опускает голову ниже, отбрасывает в сторону остатки злосчастной верёвки и тянется к Эггзи, собираясь, кажется, растираниями помочь ему вернуть чувствительность в запястьях. Эггзи отдёргивает руки машинально, и Пэт замирает на миг напряжённо, а затем со смиренным вздохом садится на пол рядом с товарищем по несчастью.

\- Чёрт, - говорит мальчишка сипло. - Этот разговор же должен был когда-нибудь состояться, верно? Знал бы, что всё так обернётся, не ввязывался бы нафиг в эту вашу шпионскую белиберду. Вы бы тут друг друга и без меня поубивали спокойно. Но Леон обещал роскошный дом и знатную материальную помощь, а на мою жалкую зарплату грузчика в доках нас с дедом ведь не прокормишь...

\- Ты мог найти другую работу, - хмуро отзывается Эггзи, разминая непослушные запястья. Затёкшие пальцы противно щёлкают, и он морщится сам - и от неприятных звуков, и от несправедливости собственных слов. Разве он сам - до того, как его нашёл и за шкирку вытащил из всей этой помойки Гарри, - пытался встать на правильный путь, найти работу, вытащить мать и сестрёнку из сетей Дина?

Но Пэту подробности жизни Эггзи неизвестны, поэтому он только усмехается невесело краем губ:  
\- Ты думаешь, я не искал? Я стучался в столько разных чёртовых дверей, что на их подсчёт уйдёт вся жизнь. И ни одна скотина не соизволила взять на работу такого подозрительного оборванца, как я. Я бы старался изо всех сил, если бы кто-то протянул мне руку помощи. Чёрт, да я даже на Смит-стрит выходил! Ты там не был, да? Не довелось? А мне вот пришлось, совсем от отчаяния. Только кому там нужен несуразный мальчишка в грязном дедовском пиджаке?

Пэт вздыхает судорожно, стукается затылком об стену и кидает на Эггзи такой несчастный взгляд, что у непоколебимого агента Галахада что-то сжимается в груди.

\- Ну, было несколько, - морщится Пэт, сжимает в пальцах неловко рукава своей толстовки. - Любители экзотики грёбаные. Меня от одного их вида, от одного взгляда мутить начинало. Пару раз я вообще до места не добирался. Просто вытягивал бумажник и сматывался. И даже совесть почти не мучала, помалкивала. А потом появился Леон. У него бумажник стащить не вышло...я вообще думал, он убьёт меня, и дед один тогда останется... - Пэт разворачивается к Эггзи, выпаливает в самое лицо отчаянно. - Выбора у меня не было, понимаешь?

\- Выбор есть всегда, - машинально отзывается Эггзи, и от противного ощущения, что он всего лишь бестолково повторяет чьи-то напыщенные слова, мерзко тянет что-то за рёбрами. 

\- Выбор, выбор... - огрызается Пэт. - К чёрту. Можешь пристрелить меня, Эггзи, за все мои грехи, я даже сопротивляться не буду.

Эггзи хмыкает насмешливо:  
\- Тогда нам сперва надо раздобыть пистолет. 

Пэт вскидывает голову, смотрит растерянно в лицо собеседнику, прямо в глаза. Он выглядит сейчас совсем ребёнком, потерявшимся в огромном лабиринте жизни, заплутавшим в громадном многообразии сюжетных поворотов.  
Эггзи вздыхает и всё-таки заставляет себя опустить ладонь на плечо мальчишки:  
\- Агенты Kingsman не убивают без необходимости защитить кого-то. Ты сам нуждаешься в защите, Пэт.

У Пэта совершенно огромные глаза, он шмыгает носом несчастно и на миг благодарно прижимается щекой к тыльной стороне ладони Эггзи.

\- Ладно, - бормочет мальчишка, и Эггзи ощущает на собственных пальцах его тёплое быстрое дыхание. - Я понял, что вляпался в какую-то дрянь, после всего одной недели занятий с мистером Хартом. Леон внушал мне, что Kingsman - воплощение зла, но мужик как-то не учёл, что на практике я могу составить своё собственное мнение. Хотя, - он усмехается невесело, и его плечо вздрагивает под пальцами Эггзи. - Твои агрессивные действия никак не помогали мне окончательно передумать и встать на путь истинный.

Возможно, Эггзи стоит извиниться за своё поведение, списать всё на безосновательную ревность, заверить Пэта, что все эти нападки совершенно не зависели от его личностных качеств... Но отголоски былой неприязни всё ещё дают о себе знать, поэтому он молчит упрямо, и полуулыбка Пэта медленно гаснет.

\- Как ты нашёл меня? - спрашивает Эггзи, чтобы заполнить неловкую паузу. - И как вытащил оттуда? Кто кинул ту гранату?

Пэт приосанивается вновь, нетерпеливо роется в карманах и извлекает на свет очки Kingsman. Это какая-то старая, незнакомая Эггзи модель, но когда Пэт переворачивает очки в ладонях, в тусклом блеске пробивающегося с лестничной площадки света вспыхивает гравировка с именем. 

Ли Анвин.

Эггзи сглатывает шершавый ком, вставший в горле, молча и вопросительно поднимает глаза на Пэта, и тот неловко пожимает плечами:  
\- Они лежали на каминной полке в доме мистера Харта, за портретами. Это очки твоего отца, да?

\- Видимо, да, - отзывается Эггзи тихо, протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться осторожно тёмной блестящей оправы. - Я не думал, что ему успели выдать очки...

Пэт вкладывает очки в руку Эггзи и вздыхает:  
\- Когда ДжейБи вернулся без тебя, и мистер Харт порядком встревожился, я понял, что надо действовать и схватил первое, что попалось под руку. Я давно уже не выходил на связь с Леоном, сторонился его и знал, что мужик точно будет меня искать. Своих-то очков у меня нет, а эти я давно приметил, только думал, запасные очки Артура, всё такое... Это, наверное, огромная удача, что они оказались функционирующими. Сколько лет прошло?

\- Семнадцать, - глухо отзывается Эггзи. Старые очки отца, которые тому так и не довелось надеть, греют ему ладонь, и сердце, не подчиняясь строгим официальным протоколам секретной службы, бьётся в груди, как сумасшедшее. - Чёртовы долгие семнадцать лет...

Пэт жмурится растерянно, а потом неуверенно придвигается ближе, неловко прижимается к плечу Эггзи своим, тёплым и единственно надёжным в сложившейся ситуации.

\- Они до сих пор функционируют, представляешь? - ободряюще бормочет мальчишка у самого уха Эггзи. - Конечно, пришлось повозиться, настраивая старое оборудование на нужный канал, но с этим нас Мерлин учил справляться... Никогда не знаешь, что окажется у тебя под рукой в чрезвычайной ситуации. Я определил твоё местоположение, а потом послал сигнал с указанием наших координат на канал связи Мерлина. Я надеюсь, что не напутал ничего, и нас скоро обнаружат...

Чёртов анестетик, должно быть, основательно притупил профессиональные навыки Эггзи, потому что он совершенно нелепо пропускает момент, когда в их закутке появляется третье действующее лицо.  
У Гарри Харта колючие ледяные глаза, крепко сжатые губы и пистолет в твёрдой руке. Дуло направлено на испуганно замершего под боком Эггзи Пэта. И Эггзи, кажется, вновь теряет дар речи.

\- Уже обнаружил, - холодно чеканит Гарри, со щелчком перезаряжая пистолет.


	16. Часть 16

Гарри упорно смотрит только в сторону Пэта, и Эггзи, лишённому внимания бывшего наставника, остаётся только беспомощно сверлить взглядом напряжённую и крепкую струну его шейной мышцы.

\- Я должен был догадаться раньше, - цедит Гарри сквозь зубы. - Своими руками привёл волка в овчарню, какой чудовищный промах. У вас есть ещё трогательные истории в запасе, молодой человек? Может быть, вы хотите поведать нам что-нибудь ещё?

Эггзи ощущает плечом, как вздрагивает Пэт у него под боком, силясь взять себя в руки. Получается это у мальчишки не слишком удачно - глаза наполнены тёмной смесью жгучей вины и страха до краёв, до самых ресниц - но с собственным голосом ему совладать относительно удаётся, дрожи почти не слышно:  
\- Мистер Харт, выслушайте, я...

\- Выслушал, - отзывается Харт. - Я услышал всё, что мне нужно, стоя в этом чудесном сыром закутке. Надо признать, вы великолепно справились со своей ролью подставного кандидата, юноша. Хотя не уверен, что это говорит в вашу пользу.

\- Какого чёрта вы даже слушать меня не хотите? - отчаянно перебивает его Пэт, сжимая подрагивающие пальцы в кулаки.

\- Я уверен, Мерлин выслушает тебя с радостью, - жёстко чеканит Гарри. - И обязательно посочувствует. Сомневаюсь, что ты успел передать Леону какие-нибудь ценные сведения, только это, возможно, и способно смягчить твою участь. Предателям в Kingsman не место, Патрик.

Пэт вздыхает растерянно, смыкает плотно губы, перекрывая дорогу отчаянным оправданиям, и Эггзи ёжится, чувствуя на себе беспомощный взгляд мальчишки. В памяти ещё слишком свеж образ Пэта с пистолетом в твёрдой руке, и, возможно, Эггзи не стоит поддаваться несчастному взгляду этих светлых глаз и говорить то, что он собирается сказать...

\- Гарри, - зовёт Эггзи и морщится от густой хрипотцы в собственном голосе. Гарри не оборачивается в его сторону, продолжает неотрывно прожигать Пэта взглядом, но приподнимает одну бровь, показывая, что обращение услышал. - Гарри, опусти пистолет. Не надо спешить.

Гарри выдыхает сквозь сжатые зубы, но голос его звучит всё так же размеренно, без единого отголоска чувств:  
\- Вас ввели в заблуждение, Галахад. Перед вами не невинная овечка, а подставной агент, сумевший обвести вокруг пальца даже Мерлина.

\- Да нет же! - протестует Пэт отчаянно, отмахиваясь от направленного ему в голову дула, заглядывает в глаза Эггзи, ища поддержки. - Я давно перестал связываться с Леоном, я не собирался передавать ему ценные сведения! Я просто хотел стать одним из Kingsman, поймите же... А сегодня мне пришлось отправиться сюда только для того, чтобы вытащить Эггзи.

\- Вытащить? - прохладно переспрашивает Гарри, щурясь угрожающе. - Мы ещё поговорим с Эггзи о том, кто просил его сюда "втаскиваться", подвергая опасности свою жизнь и всю секретную службу.

Эггзи морщится, вжимаясь спиной в сырую стену. Ему холодно, в горле что-то неприятно похрипывает, и на душе мерзко от осознания собственной глупой самонадеянности и бесполезности. Спасли мир один раз и надеетесь на вечную улыбку удачи, сэр Галахад? Ничего подобного. Так не бывает.  
И Гарри ещё - близкий, родной, в этом своём идеальном костюме. И слишком отстранённый сейчас, слишком чужой.

\- Пэт спас мне жизнь, - бормочет Эггзи хрипло. - Спас мою грёбаную жизнь, которая даже Леону нужна не была особенно. Он не выстрелил. И граната ещё...чёрт.

\- Граната, - полувопросительно повторяет Гарри. - Откуда граната?

\- Дымовая шашка, - воодушевлённо вклинивается Пэт. - Мы с Эриком... - он умолкает поспешно, хлопает себя ладонью по лбу раздосадованно и совершенно по-детски смущённо трёт глаза костяшками пальцев.

\- Там ещё и Эрик был, - хмыкает Гарри с едва различимой насмешкой. - Целая спасательная операция, не так ли? Что ж, неплохая попытка исправить то, что уже успел натворить. И сэр Гавейн, разумеется, не в курсе вашей чудесной самодеятельности.

\- Я не собирался подставлять Эрика, - бормочет Пэт, низко опуская вихрастую голову. - Он тут ни при чём! Он просто хотел помочь мне спасти Эггзи.

\- Судя по всему, справились вы, ребята, неплохо, - Гарри медленно опускает наконец пистолет и переводит тяжёлый тёмный взгляд на Эггзи. - За своевременное спасение сэра Галахада мне, пожалуй, стоит выразить вам свою личную благодарность. Я мог...не успеть.

Он - со всей своей восхитительной грацией, чарующей мужской элегантностью, в идеально отглаженном костюме - опускается на корточки перед сидящим у стены Эггзи, смотрит ему в глаза долгим серьёзным взглядом. Эггзи с замиранием сердца находит в глазах Гарри отголоски совершенно не свойственного великолепному рыцарю страха и с поспешной самоуверенностью записывает их - эти тёмные искры тревоги - на свой счёт. И чувствует, как щемит от неожиданной нежности сердце.

Гарри не касается его, просто смотрит в лицо вопросительно и неотрывно:  
\- Ты в порядке?..

У Эггзи вновь - словно в него опять выстрелили иголочкой с анестетиком - перехватывает дыхание, горло словно ватой закладывает, и всё, что он может делать, это ловить отчаянно взгляд Гарри, удерживать его. Гарри терпеливо ожидает какое-то мгновение его ответ, потом вздыхает, касается кончиками пальцев щеки Эггзи:  
\- Ты просто мог погулять с ДжейБи в саду, куда же тебя понесло...

И в словах, и в почти невесомом прикосновении сквозит такая горькая невыносимая нежность, что Эггзи никак не удаётся собраться с мыслями, и он просто поворачивает голову, утыкается щекой и носом в открытую ладонь Гарри, губами прижимается к глубоким чётким линиям, выцеловывает мягкие ладонные подушечки почти благоговейно. Эггзи скользит сухими губами по фалангам пальцев, дышит в ладонь горячо и сбивчиво, по-щенячьи трётся носом о кожу на запястье, о тонкие ручейки вен.

Гарри выдыхает шумно над макушкой Эггзи, вырывает ладонь поспешно, но не позволяет юноше отстраниться разочарованно и непонимающе. Порывисто обхватывает ладонями лицо Эггзи, щекочет идеальными манжетами шею и целует в лоб, в глаза, в нос с совершенно не джентльменской поспешностью. 

\- Мальчишка, - бормочет Гарри, прислоняясь холодным лбом ко лбу Эггзи, подушечками больших пальцев невесомо очерчивая линии щёк. - Мой несносный, самонадеянный мальчишка...

***  
\- У нас задание, Эггзи, - говорит Гарри, и отголоски сожаления медленно затухают в его звучном голосе, затушёвываются привычными деловыми нотками.

У Гарри бережные тёплые руки, и осторожные пальцы замирают на щеках Эггзи неуверенно, словно их хозяин не отваживается выпустить свою ношу. Эггзи прижимается, ласкаясь, щекой к чужой ладони, но только на миг. Они агенты независимой международной секретной службы, и времени на чувства у них нет. Сейчас нет.

Пэт не смотрит на своих спутников, разглядывает упрямо собственные руки, пыльные ладони, подушечки пальцев, стёртые о верёвки Эггзи. Пистолет Леона сиротливо валяется в тени коленей мальчишки, подтянутых к груди в защитном жесте.

\- Со мной что делать будете? - спрашивает Пэт блекло и глухо, не поднимая глаз.

Гарри отрывается наконец от Эггзи, одёргивает пиджак - простой жест выглядит непривычно растерянно - и, прищурясь, кидает взгляд на поникшего ученика. Мгновение непрошенной нежности никак не меняет отношение Гарри к Пэту, и в его голосе, в каждом отрывисто брошенном слове звучит всё та же мёрзлая сталь:  
\- Я не могу принять решение без детального рассмотрения всех обстоятельств дела. Тебе придётся подождать, пока я разберусь с твоим нанимателем и доставлю тебя в штаб Kingsman. Уверен, Мерлин тоже захочет принять деятельное участие в обсуждении. Сейчас его сдерживает только тот факт, что очки перестали функционировать, пока я дежурил под этой лестницей.

\- Ага, - бесцветно отзывается Пэт, с безнадёжным вздохом роняет голову на колени. - Я не убегу, не думайте.

\- Разумеется, не убежишь, - холодно подтверждает Гарри. - Эггзи присмотрит за тобой.

Теперь наступает очередь Эггзи возмущаться. Он сердито вскакивает на ноги, но движение выходит чересчур поспешным, и затёкшие мышцы отзываются ехидным покалыванием. Гарри смотрит тревожно, поджимая губы, как Эггзи хватается за сырую стену с глухим шипением. А потом его крепкая рука аккуратно ложится на спину молодого Галахада, устраивается так уютно и гармонично, словно была сконструирована и слеплена из податливой глины специально для того, чтобы придерживать Эггзи, помогая ему обрести устойчивое положение.

\- Кажется, у тебя есть возражения, - подсказывает Гарри, и усмешка на его губах кажется Эггзи совершенно неуместной при обсуждении столь серьёзного вопроса. - Я слушаю.

\- Есть, - ощетинивается, болезненно реагируя на насмешливый тон, Эггзи. - Почему ты запрещаешь мне участвовать в миссии?

Гарри смотрит ему в глаза, приподнимает бровь строго, безмолвно призывая Эггзи быть благоразумным и не оспаривать логичные решения. Эта идеально изогнутая линия брови распаляет Эггзи ещё больше. 

\- Я одолел Валентайна и его машину для убийств в юбке, - Эггзи уверен, что говорит совершенно серьёзным деловым тоном - он же агент Kingsman, в конце концов, - но весёлые искорки, то и дело вспыхивающие в тёмных глазах Гарри заставляют его усомниться в собственных способностях держать лицо. - Сейчас нам всего лишь нужно справиться с нашим же агентом. Не думаю, что он страшнее Газели.

Гарри вздыхает, убирает руку со спины Эггзи, хмурится строго - по-артуровски - и все яркие смешинки исчезают из его взгляда:  
\- Эггзи, Газель не была знакома с твоей манерой драться и особыми приёмами. Она не знала, что в ботинке у тебя отравленное лезвие. Эта неизвестность и погубила её. Леон же знает все секретные ходы агентов Kingsman наизусть, и силы были бы равны, будь у вас равный стаж работы, равное число тренировок и заданий за спиной. Но ты в Kingsman всего год, Эггзи, и ты не знаешь ещё, что самое страшное - это сражаться со своим же отражением. Поэтому ты не идёшь со мной. Ты остаёшься с Пэтом.

Эггзи смотрит исподлобья, прищурившись сердито. Ему не доверяют. Гарри сомневается в нём. Гарри! Какого, спрашивается, чёрта?..

\- Я ведь пойду сражаться с Леоном не один, Гарри, - пробует он ещё раз, отчаянно. - Ты будешь со мной, и...

\- Прикрывать тебе спину? - переспрашивает Гарри, и Эггзи сжимается в ожидании реакции, но в голосе его бывшего начальника лишь появляется пара горьких ноток. - Я уже не успел один раз, когда ты лежал связанный под дулом пистолета. Я могу не успеть снова... Пойми, Эггзи, будь ты в надлежащей форме, у меня не возникло бы даже вопросов. Мерлин знает, я не слишком люблю парные миссии, но если я и захочу сражаться с кем-то спиной к спине, то моим напарником однозначно станешь ты.

Эггзи сбивается с дыхания, забывая вмиг о нанесённой мгновением ранее обиде. Столько долгих лет вся его жизнь строилась на взаимном недоверии. Чем раньше ты ощетинишь колючки, тем меньше вероятность, что на иголки нанижут тебя. Теперь же - в Kingsman - ему доверяют слишком многие и столь же многие готовы прикрыть ему спину. И никакой психопат Леон не сможет заставить Эггзи вновь обрасти острыми шипами.

\- Это вроде как высшая форма доверия для мистера Харта? - мурлычет Эггзи, и Гарри торопливо и ласково - словно не сдержав внезапный порыв - касается рукой его спутанных влажных волос. - Тогда я совершенно точно не понимаю, почему ты запрещаешь мне идти с тобой.

Ладонь Гарри на миг задерживается неуверенно у виска Эггзи и падает бессильно, безжизненной плетью повисая вдоль туловища. И вновь Харт режет словами, как ножом, и вновь отключает чувства:  
\- Потому что сейчас ты совершенно не в форме Эггзи. Анестетик Kingsman - чертовски опасная вещь. Знаешь то чувство, когда в ледяной воде сводит ногу? Не слишком приятно, не правда ли? Пока в твоей крови этот препарат, ты можешь испытать подобное ощущение в любой части своего тела. Никто не в силах определить, когда тебя может подкосить анестетик. Если это произойдёт в разгар боя, я боюсь не успеть тебе на помощь...

Эггзи заставляет себя сжать губы так крепко, как только может, не позволяет торопливым упрёкам сорваться с языка. Гарри смотрит ему прямо в глаза, сочетая во взгляде жгучую вину и незыблемую строгость:  
\- Я боюсь потерять тебя, Эггзи. Привязанность - не самое лучшее чувство для нашей работы. Оно способно ослабить самого сильного и крепкого агента.

\- Прости, - бормочет Эггзи, опуская голову, и чувствует, как ладонь Гарри мягко ерошит ему волосы. - Я не знал про анестетик. Я не собираюсь быть обузой.

\- Ты не обуза, - отрезает Гарри безапелляционно, невесомо целует Эггзи в макушку, обдавая горячим дыханием. - Просто отведи Пэта в мою машину и дождитесь меня. Снаружи вас могут поджидать люди Леона. Очень жаль, что ты не носишь костюм Kingsman, Эггзи. Возьми мой пиджак, пригодится, если дойдёт до перестрелки. Я надеюсь, конечно, что вы доберётесь до машины без проблем. Пэт. У тебя есть пистолет, но также нет защитного костюма. Держись за спиной Эггзи.

Пэт фыркает и поднимается на ноги, держась за стену. Пистолет висит в его руке безжизненным грузом, и глаза тусклые, как серое утреннее небо.

\- Какая разница? - равнодушно вздыхает мальчишка. - Если меня пристрелят, вам же будет проще. Не придётся маяться со мной.

\- Тебя не пристрелят, - строго говорит Гарри, аккуратно снимая пиджак и накидывая его на плечи Эггзи. - Нам не нужны бессмысленные жертвы. 

Пэт пожимает плечами, глядя себе под ноги, а Эггзи ощетинивается вновь, останавливает руку Гарри, поправляющую пиджак на его плечах:  
\- Как же ты? Без пиджака ты лёгкая добыча для пуль.

Гарри смеётся легко и коротко:  
\- Хорошего же ты обо мне мнения, мальчик мой. Во-первых, основы боевой подготовки не прошли для меня даром. А во-вторых, рубашки в Kingsman тоже пуленепробиваемые.

Великолепный и статный сэр Артур высится перед Эггзи непоколебимой прекрасной статуей, и ледяной сквозняк едва шевелится в белоснежных складках его сияющей рубашки. Эггзи на судорожном вдохе утыкается носом в плечо Гарри и выдыхает только тогда, когда крепкие руки Харта ложатся на его спину.

\- Мерлин будет недоволен нашей нерасторопностью, - Эггзи чувствует улыбку Гарри у собственного уха и отстраняется нехотя. - Будь осторожен, Эггзи. И ты, Пэт.

Пэт кивает, не оборачиваясь, и Гарри легко взбегает по лестнице, белоснежный и стремительный.  
Его пиджак остаётся на плечах Эггзи, но тот стаскивает чудо портняжного дела, едва мягкие шаги Гарри замирают вдали, суёт в руки Пэту:  
\- Надень. 

\- Это мне ещё зачем, мистер Анвин? - интересуется Пэт, и в голосе его прорезываются искорки былого ехидства, исчезнувшего было при появлении Гарри. - Я не против вас собой прикрыть, не думайте.

\- На что мне твои бесполезные жертвы, - хмыкает Эггзи, торопливо стягивая тёмную толстовку с плеч Пэта и запихивая его безвольно свешенные руки в рукава длинного пиджака. - Надевай, говорю, что ты как ребёнок? И когда это мы снова перешли на "мистер Анвин"?

\- Какая теперь уже разница, как вас называть? - сердится Пэт, вертится, мешая Эггзи облачать его в защитный пиджак. - Прекратите уже этот балаган, ваша жизнь гораздо важнее!

Эггзи останавливается, ловит в глазах Пэта отчаянные вспышки боли и тревожной решимости и вздыхает:  
\- Нет более или менее важных жизней, Пэт. Твоя, моя, Гарри - они весят одинаково. Я не могу помочь Гарри, позволь защитить хотя бы тебя

Пэт замирает в его руках, и возмущение медленно тает в его глазах, сменяясь виной и смиренной покорностью. Когда мальчишка наконец шмыгает носом шумно, запрокидывая голову, открывая шею, Эггзи отпускает его, одёргивает непомерно длинный пиджак и улыбается:  
\- Порядок?

Пэт смотрит ему в глаза с хмурым упрямством, вытирает тыльной стороной ладони нос и бросает сердито:  
\- Я сам тебя защищу. Не воображай из себя супергероя.

Они плетутся к машине Гарри через длинный задний двор, и в тёмном особняке за их спинами царит пугающая тишина. На пути молодым людям встречается только усатый проводник Эггзи, сидящий на вспаханной клумбе и моргающий беспомощно. Эггзи кивает ему из невольного озорства и хмыкает в ответ на непонимающий взгляд. 

Пэт бредёт, опустив глаза в землю, задевая то и дело пальцами рукав толстовки Эггзи, словно проверяя, здесь ли его спутник.

\- Мне удалось заставить Эрика не дожидаться меня, - бормочет Пэт. - Я боялся, что его обнаружат. Он тоже...упрямый. Надеюсь, он послушался меня.

\- Будем надеяться, - хмурится Эггзи, и какая-то птица тревожно кряхтит в спутанных ветвях над их головами.

У самой машины Гарри, приютившейся у покосившейся ограды, очки Ли Анвина в кармане Эггзи оживают, и оба они - и Эггзи, и Пэт - вздрагивают синхронно.

\- Эггзи, - яростно тараторит Мерлин. - Почему никто из вас - ни ты, ни Гарри - не отвечает? Ни сигнала, ни словечка, ни вздоха! Вы что, действительно считаете, что я обладаю волшебной силой невероятной мощи? Я координатор или медиум?

\- Мерлин, - устало перебивает его Эггзи, открывая дверь машины перед Пэтом. - В Kingsman правда пуленепробиваемые рубашки?

Мерлин умолкает на секунду, потом отвечает очень спокойно и осторожно. Подозрительно спокойно и осторожно:  
\- Нет, только костюмы. С чего ты взял?..


	17. Часть 17

Эггзи не срывается моментально с места и не несётся в панике искать Гарри в этом проклятом особняке только потому, что голос Мерлина в динамике звучит глухо и тускло, словно сквозь толстый слой ваты, подрагивает, образует скрипучую смесь вкупе с противными визгливыми помехами. Перспектива потерять связь с Kingsman и единственную надежду получить помощь не кажется очень радужной.

\- Стойте и не двигайтесь, агент Галахад, - командует Мерлин, и голос его не теряет ни градуса привычной уверенности даже среди всех неприятных посторонних шумов. - Что-то глушит сигнал в вашем районе. Дайте мне минуту - и я разберусь с нашим неопознанным хакерским дарованием.

Эггзи стонет сквозь зубы, крепко сжимая кулаки - до тянущей боли в каждом суставе. Он ненавидит ощущать себя беспомощным, ненавидит чувство полной неспособности повлиять на ситуацию. Словно на цепь посадили, как сторожевого пса. Скалься яростно, рычи на нарушителей границы сколько угодно, всласть, но смирись с тем, что достать их не сможешь.

\- Мерлин, - выдыхает Эггзи отчаянно. - Может, я дам очки Пэту, и вы разберётесь со всем этим без меня? Там Гарри, и он даже без брони, а я здесь, чёрт возьми...

Мерлин выдыхает звучно и гулко, и назойливые помехи добавляют в его дыхание железный скрежет ржавых гвоздей.

\- Разумеется, Эггзи, - говорит он ласково. - Твой план гораздо лучше моего. И как же я сразу не подумал о подобном развитии событий? Думаю, мы совершили непростительную ошибку, назначив тебя Галахадом. Ты же истинный Мерлин! Восхитительное течение мысли и блестящая логика.

\- Мерлин, - бормочет Эггзи безнадёжно. - Мерлин, пожалуйста...

Мерлин ругается на своём конце линии, отдалённо, коротко и гневно - кажется, даже рычит - а потом чеканит, словно кованым молотом по железу выстукивая каждое слово:  
\- Агент Галахад. Наши шансы выиграть эту чёртову битву заметно увеличатся, если вы прекратите бестолково дёргаться, словно наседка, не знающая, в какую сторону ей бросаться за убегающими цыплятами, и позволите мне - и Гарри - действовать.

Эггзи умолкает растерянно, помехи на линии достигают очередной планки громкости, сбивают её оглушительным треском, и Мерлин удовлетворённо вздыхает:  
\- Вот так, сынок. Дай мне минуту.

Минута. Минута - это чертовски много. Валентайну когда-то - кажется, так давно - хватило всего секунды, чтобы повернуть смертоносный рычаг и заставить миллионы людей по всему миру бросаться друг на друга, словно дикие звери, забывшие, что значит любовь и привязанность, забывшие свою принадлежность к существам разумным.  
Валентайну хватило секунды, чтобы выхватить пистолет и выпустить пулю в голову Гарри.

Но с другой стороны, самому Гарри было достаточно всего секунды, чтобы найти способ спастись.

Пэт опускает стекло на передней дверце машины, и из стального зеркала его широко распахнутых глаз Эггзи на миг выхватывает своё взъерошенное несчастное отражение. У Пэта тёмная едкая копоть по всему лицу, даже на ресницах, пиджак Гарри свободно болтается на плечах и виновато хмурятся брови, губы.  
Эггзи не может найти слова утешения даже для себя. И уж точно он не сможет сейчас успокоить мальчишку, по своей глупости втянувшегося в эту жестокую игру.

Помехи на линии журчат тише, мурлычат глухо, словно десяток довольных, совершенно мирных и безопасных кошек. Мерлин бормочет себе под нос что-то недовольное, очень быстрое, и Эггзи не в силах уследить за мыслью координатора.

\- Мерлин, - говорит Эггзи, стараясь, чтобы не подрагивал предательски голос. - Мерлин, как успехи?

Мерлин хмыкает протяжно и довольно, словно сытый кот:  
\- Я наладил относительно стойкий канал связи. Теперь сигнал с очков подчиняется мне, а не закону подлости, и не отключится в самый ответственный момент. И - думаю, тебе будет приятно это узнать, - благодаря наладившейся связи я обнаружил Гарри

Эггзи выдыхает шумно, чувствуя, как холодный, липкий страх, не выпускавший его из цепких когтей, ослабляет нехотя хватку:  
\- Он в порядке?..

\- Он пьёт, - говорит Мерлин недовольно, после краткой паузы. - Судя по звукам. И кажется, разговаривает с кем-то. Отдельных слов я разобрать не могу, очевидно, очки лежат у него в кармане. Потому и звук наливаемой в бокал жидкости слышен очень отчётливо. О чём он думает, самонадеянный идиот?..

Жгучая тревога накидывается на Эггзи снова, нападает со спины, впивается крепкой хваткой в бока.

\- Это может быть ловушка, - говорит он обеспокоенно. - С меня хватит, Мерлин, я иду туда.

\- Иди, - хмыкает Мерлин, и голос его неожиданно звонко и ясно прорывается сквозь шипящие в бессильных теперь попытках засорить собой канал связи помехи. А потом штатный маг Kingsman добавляет сладко. - Координаты, подмога? Мои услуги ещё требуются, мой самостоятельный друг?

\- Требуются, - выдыхает Эггзи благодарно. Он торопливой смесью жестов велит растерянному Пэту поднять стекло и - что бы не случилось - оставаться в защищённой машине. Пэт кивает быстро, и губы у него дрожат, словно от сдерживаемых тщательно слов. Но стекло он всё-таки поднимает без возражений, пряча за плотной тонировкой испачканное в пепле и грязи лицо.

Эггзи наконец срывается с места и частит, задыхаясь, сквозь сомкнутые зубы, Мерлину уже на бегу:  
\- Координаты Гарри мне бы сейчас очень пригодились. И подмога. Кого вы пришлёте?

А потом, мгновение спустя - у широких мраморных ступеней - его перехватывают за плечо крепкой тяжёлой рукой, разворачивают бесцеремонно и мастерски блокируют защитный удар.

\- Агент Галахад, - Мерлин смеётся белозубо, и чёрный костюм - великолепный, с иголочки, столь непохожий на штатные свитера с небрежными заплатками - грозно натягивается на его широких плечах, и фирменный пистолет Kingsman опасно поблёскивает в кобуре. - Хорошо же вы принимаете помощь.

Эггзи так и застывает, не опуская занесённый кулак, не вырывая запястье из профессиональной хватки Мерлина. Ответственность, до того висевшая на плечах юного Галахада тяжёлой склизкой медузой, разжимает щупальца и соскальзывает на пол бесформенной кучей.

Мерлин.  
Мерлин пришёл помочь ему выручить Гарри.

\- Вы не рады меня видеть? - интересуется Мерлин язвительно. - Быть может, ожидали специалиста получше?

Эггзи наконец опускает руку и смеётся. Первый раз с того момента, когда ладонь Гарри соскользнула с его плеча. Смех выходит короткий и предательски жалобный, но всё же искренний.

\- Куда уж лучше, - бормочет Эггзи устало, и Мерлин коротко и ласково треплет его по встрёпанным волосам. - Куда уж лучше. Откуда вы взялись?

\- Я устал считать бокалы, выпитые Гарри, - голос Мерлина крепнет вновь, вплетаются в каждый звук привычные строгие нотки. - Совершенно не представляю, чем он там занимается. Полагаю, мне пора разобраться в этом дурдоме. А вам, Галахад, пора облачиться во что-то, что будет способно защитить вас в большей мере, чем ваша странная одежда, которую вы называете привычной. На ваше счастье, у меня совершенно случайно оказался кейс с вашим боевым костюмом.

Эггзи отталкивает протянутый кейс обеими руками, смотрит возмущённо:  
\- У нас нет времени.

Мерлин вздыхает раздражённо:  
\- Времени нет у меня. Вам - как ваш координатор - я это время даю. Я отправляюсь искать Гарри, а вы позаботьтесь, чтобы моя прямая обязанность - защитить своих агентов - была исполнена хотя бы в вашем случае. Не задерживайтесь, Галахад.


	18. Часть 18

Возможно, Мерлин убьёт его потом без всякого сожаления и угрызений совести за вопиющее пренебрежение к приказам координатора. Вероятность данного исхода составляет, пожалуй, всю возможную сотню процентов. Но Эггзи совершенно не испытывает никакого желания прыгать без штанов в тылу врага, пытаясь натянуть тугие форменные брюки Kingsman. Данная перспектива представляется несолидной и унизительной, Гарри точно не одобрит, когда узнает. Если узнает. Если Эггзи успеет. И это "если" - вторая причина того, почему Эггзи отбрасывает всякие мысли о полном обмундировании, спешно, путаясь в рукавах, как ДжейБи в собственном поводке по утрам, стаскивает толстовку, заменяя её крепким пиджаком от костюма. В сочетании с широкими штанами и чёрной футболкой с распахнувшим зубастый улыбающийся рот тонкокостным скелетом крысы в золотой остроконечной короне отглаженный пижонский пиджак представляет собой не слишком симпатичное сочетание и уж точно не соответствует слогану Kingsman, провозглашающему костюм оружием джентльмена.

Но какая сейчас, к чёрту, разница?..

Мудрый координатор поработал с каналом связи превосходно - путь, ведущий к очкам Гарри и Мерлина, отмечен ясной и чёткой, почти осязаемой линией. Поэтому Эггзи находит товарищей безошибочно, добегает стремительно - на одном дыхании - до тяжёлой закрытой двери и только перед ней замирает, прислушиваясь.

Как бы не хотелось ему ворваться в помещение немедленно, убедиться, что с Гарри всё в полном порядке - а с ним обязательно должно быть всё хорошо, ведь иначе не может быть - и вероломный агент Леон у него под прицелом, Эггзи всё же не может не признать, что обучение и полгода работы в Kingsman не прошли для него даром. Нельзя бросаться в пекло сломя голову, без устали учит Мерлин, нельзя быть всецело уверенным в собственных силах. Один раз Эггзи уже поспешил - совсем не так давно, этим утром, самонадеянно притворившись Пэтом, - и совершить одну и ту же ошибку дважды за один день было бы верхом глупости.

Из-за двери доносится приглушённый разговор, и Эггзи с удивлением обнаруживает, что не чувствует ни в одной из чужих голосовых тональностей даже самый малый оттенок беспокойства или агрессии.

Припав ухом к холодной и лакированной дверной поверхности, Эггзи слышит отрывистое и строгое окончание фразы Мерлина.

\- ...устроили дегустацию спиртных напитков, - говорит координатор приглушённо и привычно, совершенно не настораживающе сердито, и, чёрт возьми, Эггзи отчаянно хочется понимать в чём дело. Хоть немного.

А потом он слышит голос Гарри, чёткий, громкий и отрывистый, и сердце - тренированное, выносливое и крепкое сердце морпеха и агента Kingsman - подскакивает к горлу, бьётся там, трепыхается, мешая проглотить образовавшийся за корнем языка шершавый ком.

\- Я не выпил ни глотка, - говорит Гарри спокойно и насмешливо, так привычно и размеренно, словно и не было утренних событий, словно приснились они Эггзи, были только плодом его воображения. Эггзи растерян, а способ разобраться в собственных сомнениях только один - толкнуть дверь решительно, вслушиваясь машинально в голос Гарри, продолжающий мерные рассуждения, и застыть на пороге под перекрёстным огнём трёх пар глаз.

\- ...это было бы опрометчиво в сложившейся ситуации, - заканчивает Гарри на автомате, а потом смыкает губы так крепко, словно намеревается больше никогда не открывать рот. У него расстёгнуты две пуговицы на белоснежной рубашке, и манжеты закатаны небрежно, а глаза, устремлённые на Эггзи, наполнены блестящей ледяной сталью до краёв.

Леон улыбается Эггзи из-за плеча Гарри, неприятно, только уголками узких губ, почти не раскрывая рта. Между сэром Артуром и сэром Леоном - накрытый неуместно светлой и ажурной скатертью стол и - поверх белых плетёных завитушек - россыпь запылённых бутылок из тёмного стекла с древними упорно отклеивающимися этикетками.  
И Эггзи не покидает тревожное ощущение абсурдности происходящего.

\- И снова здравствуйте, Гэри, - говорит агент Леон мягко. - Я рад, что неприязнь, которую вы несомненно взрастили в себе после нашей утренней встречи, не помешала вам вновь вернуться сюда. Может быть, хотя бы вы согласитесь попробовать какой-нибудь экземпляр из моей коллекции вин? Я собирал её много лет - сперва с отцом, потом с женой - но мои уважаемые коллеги по какой-то причине отказались оценить дивный вкус коллекционного алкоголя. Каким вкусом вы бы хотели насладиться, юноша?

Эггзи мотает головой растерянно, чувствуя, как под холодным и пристальным взглядом Гарри по коже ползут непрошеные мурашки. Леон пожимает плечами и выглядит искренне расстроенным.

\- Понимаю. Kingsman учит нас не доверять никому, будь то враги или друзья, - говорит он со строгой печалью, и Мерлин, застывший у стены высеченным из камня истуканом, вздыхает.

\- Очевидно, ты неверно понимаешь задачи Kingsman, Майкл, - отрезает координатор пасмурно, и Эггзи вздрагивает одновременно с Леоном. Майкл. У мстительного агента Леона есть вполне земное и обычное имя. - Наша секретная служба будет функционировать только если все её члены станут работать как одна команда. Доверие с разумной долей предосторожности, возможность в любой момент поручить свою жизнь тому, кто будет рядом, - вот что главное. А вовсе не существование в постоянном подозрении.

При первых звуках голоса бывшего коллеги Леон стремительно оборачивается к Мерлину, выпуская Эггзи из холодной ловушки светлых глаз. Гарри пользуется этим мгновенно, торопливо ловит взгляд Эггзи, указывает быстрым движением головы на дверь и размыкает побелевшие губы. У Гарри непривычно пустая кобура на поясе, и пальцы напряжённо барабанят по коленям.

"Уходи, - читает Эггзи по губам бывшего наставника. - Уходи отсюда".

Эггзи может, конечно, притвориться, что слова Гарри остаются для него тайной, но это было бы совсем нечестно. Поэтому Галахад только мотает головой молча и упрямо, безмолвно показывая, что не уйдёт, не собирается, не бросит, нет, нет, и Харт сдаётся, прикрывает глаза ладонью.

\- Ты хочешь поговорить о доверии, Мерлин? - спрашивает агент Леон негромко, и в его голосе шипит что-то, словно воздух выходит из проткнутой острой спицей шины. - Полагаю, я могу устроить тебе эту беседу. Теперь, когда к нам так любезно присоединился Гэри, будет ещё интереснее. Предлагаю вам присесть к столу и выпить с нами, юноша. Отказ не принимается.

Эггзи подходит медленно, настороженно, под встревоженным взглядом Мерлина, встаёт рядом с Гарри, не поднимающим головы.

Агент Леон улыбается своей странной неподвижной улыбкой, бутыли и графины на столе пестрят пыльными разноцветными этикетками. И между трёх сгрудившихся в середине столика прозрачных, как слеза, бокалов мигает тревожно приведённая в ожидающий режим ручная граната Kingsman.

\- От разговора вам не уйти, господа, - говорит Леон приветливо. - Мерлин, Гэри, прошу к столу.


	19. Часть 19

Эггзи садится рядом с неподвижным, застывшим, словно ледяная статуя, Гарри и - пока агент Леон с лёгкой полуулыбкой радушного хозяина разливает по бокалам прозрачное янтарное вино - тянется под столом, не в силах сдержать внезапный мальчишеский порыв, касается кончиками пальцев тыльной стороны ладони бывшего наставника. Движение должно быть максимально незаметным, правая рука у Гарри рабочая, именно ей он обычно наносит первый удар, и потому Эггзи ни в коем случае не имеет права ограничивать своей неуместной нежностью возможность Артура без промедления вступить в бой.

Гарри не отвечает на прикосновение, смотрит хмуро вперёд, по какой-то ему одному известной, строго выверенной траектории, но руку из под виноватых пальцев Эггзи не убирает. Он холодный, будто родился и всю жизнь прожил среди острых пиков хрустальных льдов и не имеет ни малейшего понятия о человеческом тепле.

Леон подталкивает к Эггзи бокал и, наткнувшись на недоверчивый взгляд, вздыхает негромко:  
\- Не отравлено. Даю слово агента Kingsman.

Этого Эггзи стерпеть не может, смотрит на противника яростно через стол, через всё разноцветье бутылочного стекла. У Леона очень спокойные глаза, словно безмятежное светлое море окружает неподвижной гладью воды каждый зрачок.

\- Вы хотите возразить, юноша? - спрашивает Леон, и даже голос его звучит размеренно, словно доносится из крепкой металлической груди лишённого всяких эмоций и чувств робота. - Смею надеяться, вы станете придерживаться формального стиля и обойдётесь без ненужных оскорблений. В конце концов, мы с вами взрослые люди.

Гарри стряхивает наконец ледяное оцепенение, поворачивает голову - совсем немного, на какой-то жалкий миллиметр, кажется, - и Эггзи ловит краем глаза его внимательный взгляд. Это короткое движение, предостерегающее от излишней эмоциональности в словах и действиях, придаёт Эггзи необходимую уверенность.

\- Хочу возразить, - соглашается он. - И думаю, в глубине души вы со мной согласны, сэр Леон. Сомневаюсь, что Kingsman представляет собой какую-то ценность для вас и вы имеете право клясться своей должностью. Поэтому позвольте вам не поверить.

Улыбку с лица агента Леона словно стирают твёрдой шершавой наждачкой, глаза пустеют стремительно, темнеют, словно небо перед грозой. Эггзи чувствует, как под ладонью сжимаются в крепкий кулак пальцы Гарри, ощущает почти физически, как напрягаются его плечи. Мерлин щурит глаза опасно с противоположной стороны стола.

\- Пытаетесь бить по больному, мой юный друг? - интересуется Леон холодно. - Используете полученные сведения о психологической травме соперника, чтобы ослабить его контроль. Неплохо, Галахад, очень неплохо. Самым логичным шагом с моей стороны было бы попросить вас о встречной услуге, юноша. И звучала бы она примерно так: позвольте вас пристрелить.

Эггзи едва не вздрагивает, когда Гарри выдёргивает правую руку из-под его ладони, точным, безошибочным движением нашаривает кобуру на чужом поясе и смыкает железные пальцы на рукояти трофейного пистолета Леона. Сам Леон смотрит через стол холодно, не моргая, и Эггзи совершенно не уверен, что он не заметил ухищрений Гарри, предпринятых в попытке вооружиться. Харт не оставляет оружия для самого Эггзи, и этот факт встревожил бы юного Галахада, если бы не уверенность - возможно, довольно слепая и поспешная, - в том, что Гарри с лёгкостью сможет защитить их обоих, если потребуется.

\- Но я боюсь, что едва бы я привёл свои слова в соответствие с действительностью, а именно, пустил бы пулю вам в лоб, - продолжает агент Леон, и его миролюбивый, спокойный - почти приветливый - тон совершенно не сочетается с арктическим холодом в глазах. - То разговора у нас с нашими коллегами не получилось бы.

\- В этом ты прав, Майкл, - подтверждает Мерлин со своего конца стола. Он бездумно вертит в пальцах бокал с вином, но настороженных глаз от лица бывшего сотрудника не отрывает. - Думаю, тебе не стоит так рисковать и убивать агента Галахада.

\- Мне и не придётся, - безмятежно отзывается Леон, и Гарри вскидывает голову, щурится холодно. По напряжённой спине Эггзи спешат торопливые мурашки - то ли от туманной угрозы врага, то ли от ощущения того, как пространство вокруг Гарри, потрескивает, заряжаясь его упрямо прорывающимся сквозь стену профессиональной сдержанности бешенством.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - спрашивает Гарри резко. Пистолет Леона покоится в его крепко сжатой ладони, и безжалостные пальцы твёрдо давят на предохранитель.

Леон смотрит бывшему товарищу в лицо, склонив светлую голову к плечу, и в его прозрачных глазах острый взгляд Гарри отражается слишком ясно:  
\- Даже не пытаешься зашифровать эмоции, Гарри? Я не узнаю тебя.

\- В этом нет смысла, - отзывается Харт. - Когда твой противник знает тебя почти так же хорошо, как ты сам, не стоит тратить время и силы в попытках сохранить лицо. Если бы ты не был уверен в моей реакции, ты не шантажировал бы меня ранее, держа Эггзи под прицелом.

Эггзи чувствует, как сжимаются лёгкие, словно в твёрдых тисках - ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. Гарри - прекрасный, стойкий, непоколебимый Гарри - открыто признаёт свою эмоциональную зависимость от его, Эггзи благополучия.   
Это слишком хорошо, чтобы он мог поверить.   
И слишком плохо. Для них обоих.

Леон кивает, допуская в глаза щепотку совершенно не искреннего понимания:  
\- Привязанность - совершенно не то чувство, которое должно быть присуще агенту Kingsman, не так ли? Я бы советовал нашему доблестному координатору поразмыслить на досуге о ситуации, нежданно-негаданно сложившейся в его выверенном со всех сторон штате... Но боюсь, спокойного досуга у тебя, Мерлин, больше не будет. Ни у кого из всех находящихся в этой комнате.

\- С этого момента немного подробнее, - говорит Мерлин прохладно. - Предпочитаю знать, с чем нам предстоит столкнуться.

\- Разумеется, - Леон восхитительно предупредителен. Подвигает к Мерлину бокал, заглядывает в глаза. - Не желаешь промочить горло, прежде чем столкнуться с правдой? Для храбрости. Нет? Гарри? Ну, как пожелаете, господа. Что ж, пока в этом особняке происходило завораживающее и динамичное действо, включающее похищения, дымовые шашки, раскрытие чужих тайн и вытаскивание скелетов из шкафов, погони и прочие недостатки нашей работы, мои подставные агенты сумели взломать компьютер Артура и извлечь личные файлы каждого агента Kingsman. Неожиданно, не правда ли?

Гарри и Мерлин не сводят с вероломного коллеги одинаково тяжёлых взглядов и так же одинаково мрачно молчат. Напряжение в воздухе легко можно резать ножом, и ему при этом не обязательно даже быть остро наточенным. Эггзи мог бы присоединиться к всеобщему настроению, но - как неожиданное, довольно неприятное дополнение - мышцы его правой ноги словно смерзаются в один плотный снежный ком, невозможно пошевелить ни одним пальцем, ни одним суставом, и приходится сжать губы крепко, до туго натянувшейся кожи, чтобы не вырвался непрошеный стон.

\- Ровно через пять минут, - продолжает Леон. - Мои подставные сотрудники выдвинутся из штаба и направятся к домам семей агентов Kingsman. Думаю, не стоит озвучивать задание, данное им.

Эггзи ныряет рукой под стол, но попытка растереть онемевшие мышцы оборачивается провалом, потому что правое предплечье сковывает точно такими же крепкими оковами, и тончайшие нити мышечного обледенения будто распространяются по кровеносным сосудам, пускают корни в каждую часть тела.

\- Что же касается нашего юного Галахада, - Леон оборачивается к Эггзи, и юноша даже не может распрямиться, чтобы поймать пристальный, неподвижный взгляд и ответить твёрдым, уверенным прищуром. - То у него времени меньше, чем пять минут. Две, от силы.

Гарри разворачивается к Эггзи, резко, стремительно, и глаза у него распахнуты встревоженно, а Эггзи не может даже улыбнуться ободряюще в ответ, слишком встревоженный тем фактом, что не может чувствовать собственные ладони.

\- Анестетик, - говорит Гарри, и голос у него глухой и страшный, а Леон улыбается радостно, как ребёнок, получивший давно желанный подарок.

\- Чудесное изобретение, не так ли? Позволяет сперва обездвижить противника за пару секунд, потом приводит его в чувство, чтобы дать возможность агенту выпытать всю необходимую информацию, и через определённый промежуток времени вновь лишает врага возможности двигаться, оставляя при этом в сознании. И если не ввести антидот вовремя, то через некоторое время произойдёт омертвение тканей, и ваш противник потерян для общества.

\- У меня есть антидот, - говорит Мерлин холодно. Он поднимается из-за стола - прямой и мрачный, пистолет в руках

\- Но, полагаю, у тебя нет возможности ввести его нашему юному другу, - отзывается Леон. - Позволь напомнить, у тебя есть дела поважнее, например, ты можешь предпринять попытку остановить массовый геноцид членов семей агентов Kingsman. Или же просто наслаждаться собственным крахом.

Гарри встаёт следом за Мерлином, повторяя - словно в зеркальном отражении - каждое его движение. Леон улыбается безмятежно под направленными на него дулами двух пистолетов, только кивает многозначительно на гранату, ехидно мигающую на столе:  
\- Осмелюсь предположить, что я приведу её в действие быстрее, чем вы нажмёте на спусковые крючки. А даже если нет, вам всё равно не под силу остановить мой план.

\- Мне под силу, - говорит Мерлин, прямой и строгий, и Эггзи усилием воли поднимает на координатора глаза. У него немеет шея, и нет возможности пошевелить ни одним пальцем, но надежда, вызванная твёрдыми словами Мерлина, зарождается и трепещет в сердце тёплой птицей.

Леон вскидывает голову встревоженно:  
\- Что, что ты имеешь в виду?

Мерлин усмехается невесело, уголком губ:  
\- Думаешь, ты один строил хитрые комбинации и продумывал план мести? Думаешь, ты поразил меня внезапным ударом в самое сердце? О нет, ты жестоко ошибался. Я знал каждый твой шаг наперёд.

Леон выглядит совершенно подавленным, и Эггзи, несмотря на невыносимую тяжесть, сковавшую каждую мышцу тела не может ни порадоваться внезапному поражению врага.

\- Кто? - хрипит Леон, выплёвывает слова прямо в лицо Мерлину. - Кто?..

\- Мистер Фитц, - чеканит безжалостно координатор. - Твой психотерапевт. Более верных сотрудников нужно ещё поискать. Он следил за тобой по моей просьбе после того инцидента и докладывал о малейшем изменении в сознании. И именно по моей инициативе он так удачно подвернулся тебе под руку, когда все твои махинации с подставными сотрудниками проваливались одна за другой. Благодаря ему, у меня есть полный список имён всех тех, кого ты завербовал и внедрил в мои службы. Упустил я за всё это время только два момента. Не уследил за рельсами во время второго испытания кандидатов. И пропустил Пэта.

У Леона дрожат мелко, трясутся руки, лицо совершенно белое, без единой кровинки, а глаза прозрачные, как стекло, и зрачок пульсирует крупной чёрной кляксой.

\- Думаю, тебе приятно будет узнать, что как раз сейчас в штабе Kingsman проводится операция по тщательному устранению твоих соратников. Разумеется, документы, попавшие к ним в руки, также являются подставными. Твой план был обречён с самого начала, Майкл. Единственная моя ошибка в том, что я позволил тебе развивать его так долго. Должно быть, всё дело в том, что все эти годы я чувствовал себя виноватым перед тобой...

Когда Леон вновь поднимает голову, голос у него почти не дрожит, а улыбка на губах удивительно ровная и спокойная. У него по пистолету в каждой руке и очень прямая спина.

\- Что ж, - говорит Леон со страшным смешком. - Пожалуй, здесь ты обошёл меня, Мерлин. Но у тебя всё ещё есть шанс искупить свою вину. Для этого всего лишь придётся выбрать, кого из твоих друзей я могу убить первым: мальчишку, который всё равно умрёт, если не ввести ему вовремя антидот, или же человека, жизнь которого ты выбрал в обмен на жизни моей жены и сына. Надеюсь, ты хорошего мнения о моей боевой подготовке. Даже если ты выпустишь пулю, и она оборвёт моё существование, которое совершенно не нужно мне, по большому счёту, мои пули также достигнут цели. Что ж, Мерлин, и вновь у тебя есть выбор.


	20. Часть 20

\- Всё это выглядит довольно подло, - говорит Мерлин мрачно. - И чем-то напоминает последнее задание кандидатов. Твой пистолет точно заряжен боевыми патронами, Майкл?

\- Пытаешься шутить, - эхом отзывается агент Леон. На белых, бескровных губах у него выступает пена, словно у бешеного пса. - Только вот мне не очень верится. Выбор есть выбор, Мерлин. Не увиливай.

Мерлин умолкает, сводит брови напряжённо, поджимает губы. Эггзи ловит на себе его задумчивый взгляд и пытается подтянуться на стуле, выпрямить сведённую судорогой спину. Результат оставляет желать лучшего, чувствительность ниже поясницы пропадает, кажется, совершенно, и Гарри смотрит искоса и очень встревоженно.

Всё в порядке, хочет сказать, улыбаясь бодро, Эггзи.  
Вы грёбаный мудак, Майкл, собирается презрительно выплюнуть Эггзи.  
Мерлин, только не Гарри, только не Гарри, пожалуйста, лучше я, пытается умолять Эггзи.  
Но с леденеющих губ не срывается ни звука, а Леон вздыхает раздражённо:  
\- Разумеется, я могу и сам выбрать... В конце концов, мы с тобой оба знаем, кто из этих двоих тебе дороже. К тому же, мальчишке и так осталось немного.

Мерлин дёргается, как от удара, выдыхает сквозь сжатые зубы, и взгляд у него совершенно - и очень непривычно - отчаянный:  
\- Стой. Я сделал выбор.

Эггзи почти физически чувствует, как напрягается рядом Гарри, как делает неосознанный короткий шаг в его сторону, заставляя Леона крепче сжать пистолет в руке, и голос у Харта звенит холодной яростью:  
\- Мерлин.

Мерлин дёргает плечом неопределённо, не отрывая напряжённого взгляда от агента Леона:  
\- Я сделал выбор, Гарри. Нет смысла продолжать эту отвратительную игру дальше. К тому же, Майкл прав, у Эггзи действительно почти нет шансов.

\- Мерлин, - говорит Гарри резко, и в голосе его сочетаются причудливым и страшным образов гнев, неверие, жгучая растерянность. - Мерлин, не смей.

\- Значит, - нетерпеливо прерывает бывшего коллегу Леон, и голос его сочится привычным, вновь намёрзшим на корне языка льдом. - Значит, как и восемнадцать лет назад, ты выбираешь жизнь Гарри Харта. Ты не меняешься, Мерлин.

Мерлин молчит упрямо, сгорбившись, но пистолет не опуская, и Эггзи нестерпимо жаль обоих своих коллег: жаль координатора, вероломно поставленного перед подлым выбором, жаль Гарри, застывшего ледяным горестным истуканом. Себя ему жаль не так сильно - отдать свою жизнь ради того, чтобы жил Гарри, - это, наверное, лучшая участь из всех возможных. Жаль только маму, к которой сын так и не зайдёт вечером, малышку Молли, которая ждёт на ночь новую волшебную сказку, и маленького верного ДжейБи. Говорят, собаки ужасно переживают, лишившись своих хозяев... И жаль ещё терять навек чувства, так некстати - будто нарочно - проснувшиеся этим утром и раздразнённые поспешным поцелуем на пороге дома Гарри.

\- Я выбираю жизнь Гарри, - подтверждает Мерлин, и голос его доносится до Эггзи как сквозь туман. - Единственная просьба, Майкл...

Леон вскидывает голову вопросительно, и пламя совершенного безумия в его глазах сдерживается, кажется, лишь тоненькой плёнкой льда.

\- Думаю, Эггзи будет легче принять смерть от моей руки, - говорит Мерлин. Он снова запирает все чувства на замок, и голос у него ровный, практически деревянный.

\- Мерлин, - Гарри почти рычит, глухо и страшно, и на месте удерживается, кажется, только лишь чудовищным усилием воли. - Мерлин, ты не можешь этого сделать.

\- Может, - парирует Леон и кивает Мерлину удовлетворённо. - Не вижу причин отказывать тебе в маленькой просьбе. Так, пожалуй, даже лучше. Получить пулю от человека, которому доверял. Мне искренне жаль, что так вышло, Гэри.

\- Мне тоже, - бормочет Мерлин. Он поспешно тянет из-за пазухи второй пистолет - длинный и узкий, странного белого цвета, не опуская первого. И единственное, что Эггзи мечтал бы сейчас сделать, - это взглянуть последний раз в глаза Гарри Харта.

Мерлин стреляет, и ни один мускул не вздрагивает в его лице, а Эггзи даже не чувствует боли из-за онемения, сковавшего всё тело. Наверное, стоило выразить благодарность Леону за столь безболезненный конец, но вместо ожидаемого тумана, непроглядной тьмы - Эггзи не имеет понятия, как следует умирать, должно быть, он даже в этом совершенно бесполезен, - ему неожиданно становится легче дышать, и по всему телу, начиная с шеи, бегут, торопятся крошечные острые иголочки.

А потом рядом неверяще и шумно выдыхает Гарри, и в голосе его слышится хриплое ликование:  
\- Ты промахнулся, чёртов комбинатор!

\- Я попал куда нужно, - возражает Мерлин, почти весело. - И чем нужно.

Леон хрипит в бессильной злобе, но пистолет в его руке не дрожит, и лишь голос становится похож на шипение разъярённой кобры:  
\- Антидот! Ты выстрелил в мальчишку антидотом!

Мерлин выпрямляется, вновь строгий и уверенный, чеканит грозно:  
\- Разумеется. Не думал же ты, что я действительно собираюсь убить своего агента?

\- Не хватило духа, да? - рычит Леон. - Помнится, моих жену и сына ты отпустил на верную гибель куда легче, чем какого-то бесполезного мальчишку. Что ж, тогда у меня есть шанс убить его самому, на твоих глазах и на глазах Гарри!

В планы Эггзи - едва успевшего обрести возможность, хоть и слабую, шевелить шеей и плечами - больше не входит бесславный конец от рук какого-то психопата. Но раньше, чем юноша успевает что-то сделать, сказать, Гарри стремительно преодолевает расстояние между ними, заслоняет бывшего ученика собой.

\- Стой, - говорит Гарри быстро и чётко. - Прежде чем ты выстрелишь в кого-либо из находящихся в этой комнате, я хочу рассказать тебе то, что ты заслуживал знать уже очень давно.

\- Что, - в горле агента Леона что-то трещит надрывно, словно рвутся голосовые связки, не выдержав натяжения. - Что ты можешь мне рассказать?..

\- Я собираюсь рассказать тебе про твою жену, - чеканит Гарри глухо - и в комнате на миг становится очень тихо, так, что Эггзи, кажется, слышит, как дрожат, избавляясь от ледяного оцепенения его мышцы.

Пэт появляется в комнате неожиданно и совершенно не тем способом, какой требуется любому нормальному человеку, чтобы зайти. Его, упирающегося, трепыхающегося, словно пойманный воробей, втаскивают, заломив руки за спину, два громилы, из тех, что отловили этим утром Эггзи на улице неподалёку от дома Харта. Мерлин совершает непростительную ошибку - отвлекается на шум, и Леон без промедления пользуется внезапной возможностью.  
Выпущенная вероломным агентом пуля не пронзает голову координатора только благодаря превосходной боевой подготовке последнего. Мерлин уклоняется, но равновесие теряет, и вторая пуля - выпущенная в плечо - достигает своей цели.  
Леон же мгновенно оказывается у двери, выхватывает Пэта из рук своих сообщников и прикрывается им как живым щитом.

\- У меня нет жены уже восемнадцать лет, - выплёвывает он глухо. - Зато заложников у меня теперь несколько больше.


	21. Часть 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Когда остаётся совсем чуть-чуть, собраться всё сложнее)  
> Но это уже предпоследняя глава, она раскрывает все карты, и следующая будет посвящена только подведению всех линий к логическому завершению))  
> В этой главе оооочень много болтовни, потому что герои проясняют каждый поворот ситуации. Я очень надеюсь, что я ничего не упустила, что ничего не вышло натянутым, и всё неестественное неестественно до определённого предела.  
> И я надеюсь, что ещё остались люди, которые хотели бы знать окончание этой истории. И если вы остались, я прошу прощения за это долгое затягивание.

\- Чёрт, - говорит Мерлин отчётливо и очень ровно. Словно и не расцветают на вороте его белоснежной рубашке алые узоры. Пуля проходит чуть ниже, чем следовало, чтобы не попасть в цель, прошивает кожу над ключицей у основания шеи, там, где кончается ворот пиджака. На взгляд Эггзи, Мерлин вовсе не выглядит умирающим, хоть и горбится непривычно. - Неплохо, Майкл. Знать, куда следует целиться, чтобы поразить своих же товарищей, - очень важный навык.

В Kingsman вовсе не пуленепробиваемые рубашки. Это знание с каждым новым подтверждением его пугает Эггзи всё больше.

\- А главное, благородный, - угрюмо дополняет Пэт. - Эй, мистер с пушкой. Хватит эту драму разворачить, поиграли и довольно.

Пистолет у виска Пэта дёргается нетерпеливо, Леон не отрывает стеклянный взгляд от Гарри, а Мерлин закатывает глаза. У него в крови все пальцы, и координатор с машинальной брезгливостью стряхивает с них липкие капли.

\- Плохая идея - фамильярничать с человеком, который тычет пистолетом тебе в голову, - предупреждает он Пэта ворчливо, и тот фыркает согласно. По какой-то неизвестной причине мальчишка совершенно меняется за то время, что Эггзи не видел его. Он больше не похож на напуганного, виноватого ребёнка, не вырывается из стальной хватки Леона, кривит губы с показной усталостью и посматривает то и дело в боковое окно скучающим взглядом. Эггзи на всякий случай смотрит в том же направлении. За окном только двор, тихий и пустой, с угрюмо шелестящим ветвями, робко стучащимся в окно тёмным буком.

Гарри держит паузу, не отрывая острого, скальпельного взгляда от Леона. Вероломный агент сдаётся первым, и у него - несмотря на попытку держать лицо - трясутся губы, когда он выплёвывает:  
\- Что ты можешь знать о моей жене? Ты погубил её.

Мерлин смотрит искоса, одна рука на ране, другая - на пистолете. Наготове.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Гарри терпеливо. - Как звали твою жену?

\- Гарри, - начинает Мерлин предупреждающе, но не успевает. Леон дёргается, словно поражённый пулей, Пэт моментально выкатывается у него из-под рук, и вражеский пистолет теперь направлен в голову не мальчишке, а Харту.

\- Ты издеваешься, чёрт побери, - бормочет Леон, у него совершенно белое лицо, без единой кровинки, и Эггзи на мгновение становится его жаль. Жаль, даже несмотря на то, что Гарри теперь под прицелом, ворот рубашки Мерлина сменил цвет с белого на красный, а у самого Эггзи всё ещё немеют ноги и бешено стучит в голове. Он сам потерял в Kingsman отца. А Леон потерял и жену, и сына в один миг.

\- Как звали твою жену? - повторяет Гарри ровно. - Майкл, сосредоточься.

И Леон слушается, раздавленный и растерянный. Его сообщники в дверях переглядываются недоумённо, не решаясь на действия без приказа.

\- Джоан, - отзывается Майкл глухо. Боль затуманивает его глаза, заставляет руки с пистолетом обмякнуть. - Джоан Элизабет Харли.

Мерлин выглядит так, словно собирается остановить Гарри прямо сейчас, не разрешить больше говорить, но только сжимает зубы и позволяет себе минуту совершенно не привычной для его стального характера слабости - прислоняется плечом к стене.

\- Это плохо кончится, - бормочет он.

\- Джоан, - повторяет Майкл горько. - Ты позволил им забрать мою Джоан.

\- Ты ошибаешься, - говорит Гарри, и Леон не дослушивает его, перебивает яростно.

\- Эту песню я уже тысячу раз слышал! "Нет-нет, Майкл, мы не виноваты..!"

Гарри повышает голос, перекрикивает сбивчивую ярость противника:  
\- Ты ошибаешься не в этом. Ты ошибаешься, думая, что знал о своей жене всё.

\- И чего же я не знал? - выкрикивает Леон бешено, Мерлин качает головой сокрушённо, и голос Гарри звучит всё так же ровно, не повышается ни на тон.

\- Для начала, её имя. Твою жену звали не Джоан. Её настоящее имя было Патриция Стивенс.

Первым на слова Гарри реагирует вовсе не Леон, застывший недоумённо. Пэт, до того с приглушённым ворчанием растиравший запястья, резко подаётся вперёд, и глаза у него совершенно круглые:  
\- Какого чёрта?.. 

Гарри даже не оборачивается, а Эггзи недоумевает искренно, отчего мальчишку так встревожило имя жены его бывшего нанимателя. Сам он пока не понимает ничего, голова пустая и тяжёлая, но у Харта, должно быть, есть план. У Харта всегда есть план.

Леон чувства Эггзи вполне разделяет, хмурится удивлённо:  
\- Что за Патриция Стивенс, чёрт возьми? Откуда ты взял это имя?

\- Ты не помнишь Патрицию Стивенс, Майкл? - интересуется Гарри, даже, кажется, с сочувствием. - Вспомни то дело, которое лишило тебя жены. Вспомни досье на группу Хенрикса. У тебя же отменная фотографическая память.

Майкл замирает, прикрывает глаза, и а этот миг можно было выпустить пулю в него, обезоружить, обездвижить, спасти всех. Но Гарри не двигается с места, Мерлин прислоняется к стене не только плечом, но и виском, а у Эггзи нет ни пистолета, ни приказа.

Когда Леон поднимает тяжёлые веки вновь, у него страшные глаза, холодные и льдистые.

\- Нет, - шепчет он хрипло. - Ты не проведёшь меня, чёртов комбинатор. Фотография. В досье Патриции Стивенс была другая фотография.

\- То, что мы смогли сфотографировать, - отзывается Гарри. - Очень хорошая маскировка. А ты был ослеплён своими чувствами.

Один из людей Леона дёргается в дверях, и Мерлин отрывается от своей стены, мгновенно наставляет на него оружие.

\- Босс, это какой-то отвлекающий манёвр. Не слушайте его и прикончите.

Леон не оборачивается, буравит Гарри растерянным взглядом. В нём больше нет ни малейшей капли от уверенного в себя агента, остаётся только маленький человек, давно утонувший, пропавший без следа в своей тоске, боли, с чёрной пустотой на месте души.

\- Ври дальше, - хрипит он. - Давай, Гарри.

Харт смотрит сокрушённо на Леона, и в его остром взгляде тоска хоть и уступает в глубине тому же чувству в глазах бывшего товарища, но происходит от той же природы. Kingsman, что бы там не утверждал яростно разочарованный, отчаявшийся старый рыцарь, всё же семья, и семья крепкая. В тот же день, когда Майкл потерял жену и сына, Гарри и Мерлин потеряли доверие человека, до того стоявшего с ними плечом к плечу, прикрывавшего им спины в любой ситуации. Потеряли брата.  
Эггзи встряхивает головой поспешно, пока вызванная тревожными мыслями картина отворачивающейся от него разочарованно Рокси не приобрела более яркие краски и чёткие очертания.

\- Хотел бы я, чтобы это действительно было ложью, Майкл, - говорит Гарри горько.

Узы Kingsman крепки, и доверие рыцарей друг к другу, вложенное, вбитое кажется, во время тренировок вместе с боевыми навыками, просто так не унитожишь. Сколько бы страшного разочарования не принесли предыдущие годы, сколько сомнений не возникало бы, прочно закреплённый наставниками рефлекс всё равно проклюнется даже в самой неуверенной попытке, в самом крохотном желании доверять.  
И пистолет подрагивает в руках Леона, и дуло его направлено уже не в голову Гарри.

\- Это ложь, - бормочет Леон. - Все твои слова - ложь. Ты пытаешься спасти себя.

\- Я пытаюсь рассказать тебе то, что ты заслуживал знать с самого начала, - отзывается Харт. - Тогда, в тот год ты подобрался очень близко к группе Хенрикса.

\- Что за группа Хенрикса? - спрашивает вдруг Пэт, высоко и растерянно, и Эггзи со своего места, кажется, слышит, как у парнишки дрожат пальцы в карманах. - Что за чёртова мыльная опера здесь разворачивается, кто-нибудь мне объяснит?

Отвечает Мерлин, потому что Гарри только дёргает плечом нетерпеливо, не сводя глаз с Леона и не выказывания никакого желания объяснять ученику суть дела:  
\- Контрабандисты. Довольно крупная группа. Мы пасли их долго, а потом Артур поручил Майклу и Гарри вести за ними наблюдение.

\- Это должно было быть неплохое дело, - отзывается Леон далёким эхом. - Всё было продумано.

\- Кроме одной детали, - Гарри прикрывает глаза на мгновение, потирает переносицу пальцами, словно ему сложно продолжать. - Сложилось так, что нам нечего было предъявить им - хорошо заметали следы. Мы просто ходили кругами, дело затянулось и, видимо, наше внимание притупилось. Не сумели должным образом скрыть, кто мы такие. В итоге, пока мы следили за ними, они нашли нас. Майкл встретил Джоан - Патрицию - спустя год после того, как Kingsman взялся за дело Хенрикса. Патриция хорошо скрывала свою внешность. Чужое имя, чужая фамилия и настоящее обаяние Патриции - Майкл попался очень быстро. Вообще-то его рассказы о ней были действительно очаровательные. Но он не знал о ней ничего, а она, зная о Kingsman, потихоньку выясняла принципы работы организации.

\- Что за чёрт! - у Леона дрожит голос, и непонятно, чего в нём больше, ярости или боли. - Ты лжёшь, конечно, очень складно, но разве я мог попасться на такую простую удочку?!

\- Ты был так молод, - говорит Гарри с сожалением. - И ты любил её. Это тебя и погубило.

И это больно - слышать от Гарри про недостатки любви. Не то, чтобы Эггзи не знал, не то, чтобы не понимал, как опасно подчиняться чувствам в их профессии. И не то, чтобы он сомневался, что, выбирая между чувствами и Kingsman, предпочтёт блестящий секретный агент Артур. Но всё же.

\- Ты ведь сказал ей, кто ты, Майкл, не так ли?

\- Она догадалась сама, - у Леона перехватывает дыхание, свистит что-то в горле. - Нашла очки, случайно включила зонт... - он усмехается нервно. - Чуть не разнесла коридор. Она всегда была такая неловкая.

\- Она не догадалась, - отвечает Гарри негромко. - Она получила примерные инструкции, что следует искать. А ты не смог ей солгать, когда она спросила напрямую.

\- Чёрт, - говорит Майкл. Лицо белее белого, в глазах искры безумного отчаяния. - Это всё ложь! Надо было убить тебя раньше, убить тебя прежде, чем ты открыл рот. Теперь ты называешь меня предателем!

\- Майкл, - говорит Мерлин, и Эггзи с тревогой различает едва заметную хрипотцу во всегда твёрдом голосе координатора. Мерлину, видимо, удаётся остановить кровь, потому что ворот его рубашки подсыхает, твердеет бурым картоном. - Майкл, ты не предатель. Ты не рассказал ей про место расположения штаба, как бы ты её не любил.

Леон усмехается уголком рта невесело, и на миг в его стальных глазах проскакивает искра разума:  
\- Это было бы чрезвычайно глупо. Но, чёрт возьми, если вы знали, если всё было так, как вы говорите, почему не сказали мне ни слова?! Почему позволили всему этому случиться?

\- Мы не знали, - отзывается Гарри. - Полтора года Патриция сбивала нас со следа, узнавая от тебя обрывки дела и путая карты. Полтора года мы топтались на одном месте. А потом они решили избавиться хотя бы от тех агентов, которым было поручено их дело. Ты получил ложный адрес, и с тобой должны были расправиться там. Они не учли, что агент Kingsman вовсе не беспомощный котёнок, так, Майкл?

Леон хмыкает снова, всё так же невесело:  
\- Мне потребовалась пара минут, чтобы уложить их на обе лопатки. Это было просто.

\- Непросто было мне, - продолжает Харт. - Я пытался спасти Патрицию - твою жену Джоан, как я думал - а оказалось, что от Патриции надо было спасать меня.

Он умолкает, морщится, и оружие в руке Леона вновь вздрагивает.

\- Сейчас ты скажешь, - у Леона очень ровный голос. - Что моя жена - Патриция, как ты её называешь, - выстрелила в тебя.

Мерлин буравит Гарри взглядом, и Эггзи по глазам координатора понимает, что Леон прав. Должно быть Патриция была к Гарри ближе всех, и, должно быть, он не ожидал от жены своего друга...

\- Нет, - говорит Гарри твёрдо, и Леон шумно выдыхает, заглушая его слова. - Выстрелил тот, кто за ней приехал. Я повернулся к Патриции и пропустил выстрел. В тот день мы оба должны были быть убиты, а Патриция вернуться в группу Хенрикса. Они увезли не заложницу, Майкл. Они увезли своего агента.

Леона бьёт крупная дрожь, широкие плечи под пиджаком напрягаются, грозясь прорвать ткань, пистолет висит в опущенной руке ненужным грузом, и Гарри делает к бывшему товарищу короткий шаг.

\- Ты лжёшь, - бормочет Леон, путаясь в словах, заплетаясь в буквах. - Это ложь, грёбаная ложь, чтобы дезориентировать меня, чтобы я отпустил вас...

\- Я не лгу, - начинает Гарри, и перебивает его почему-то не Майкл. Перебивает его Пэт. Пэт, который трясётся не хуже Леона и сверкает глазами яростно.

\- Что за мексиканский сериал? - выкрикивает он. Гарри с Леоном замирают синхронно. - Что за бред вы несёте? Чёрт возьми, кто вообще в это поверит?

\- На чьей ты стороне, парень? - изумляется Эггзи. Он чувствует, что снова может шевелить ногами и руками, так что если Пэт вдруг решит переметнуться на сторону врага и броситься в бой, то реализовать задуманное не сумеет. Пэт бросает на Эггзи растерянный, бешеный взгляд, но умолкает, только кулаки сжимает крепче.

Майкл забывает про Пэта мгновенно. Забывает про недоумевающих союзников в дверях, забывает про пистолет в руке. Он смотрит на Гарри так, словно только тот может дать ему ответы на все вопросы, накопившиеся за прошедшие восемнадцать лет.

\- Как она могла так поступить? - бормочет Майкл. Человек, потерявший веру в близких людей во второй раз. - Как она могла, Гарри?..

\- Майкл, - начинает Харт, но Леон словно не слышит, смотрит изумлённо на собственные трясущиеся руки.

\- Я не верю тебе, - бормочет он сдавленно. - Не верю! Она не могла, моя Джоан... У нас ведь был сын. Где мой сын, Гарри?

Он подаётся вперёд, одновременно Мерлин выпрямляется настороженно.

А потом - один за другим, глухо и чётко, сопровождаемые звоном бьющегося стекла в окне -- раздаются два выстрела.

У агента Леона были холодные стеклянные глаза. Теперь они стекленеют навсегда.

***  
Первое, что слышит в воцарившейся гробовой тишине Эггзи, - это ещё два выстрела, звонче, чем предыдущие. Мерлин и Гарри ориентируются быстро, сказывается шпионская хватка, - стреляют в опешивших сообщников Леона. Карты раскрыты, свидетели - да ещё и такие опасные - больше не нужны.

А потом краем уха Эггзи различает, как бормочет рядом Пэт, глухо и растерянно:  
\- Нет, чёрт возьми, не сейчас. Не надо было сейчас.

\- В чём дело? - интересуется Галахад, и мальчишка вскидывает на него огромные круглые глаза.

\- Мне надо на воздух, - шепчет он. - Пожалуйста, можно мне на воздух, я не убегу, честное слово...

\- Тебе и некуда бежать, - подключается Мерлин. Он садится на корточки рядом с лежащим ничком Леоном и снимает с него очки. Гарри не двигается с места, стоит, сгорбившись, и Эггзи сейчас очень хочется взглянуть бывшему наставнику в лицо, убедиться, что всё в порядке. Поэтому он только кивает Пэту рассеянно и наблюдает, как тот боком протискивается, мимо лежащих в проходе громил.

\- Кто стрелял? - спрашивает Эггзи, когда Пэт исчезает, уходит со своим непонятно потерянным взглядом и огромными глазами. - Мерлин, у вас ещё какой-то план в рукаве был?

Но Мерлин качает головой, оттягивает ворот рубашки брезгливо:  
\- Хотел бы я сам знать, кто стрелял...

Мерлин не знает. Мерлин что-то не успевает взять под свой контроль.  
Выходит, они вновь сталкиваются с неизвестным.

Гарри наконец поворачивается. Вопреки опасениям Эггзи, в глазах у Харта плещется лишь спокойствие, стальное и непоколебимое. Но это не значит, что точно такой же штиль царит сейчас в душе Гарри.

\- Ты в порядке? - спрашивает Гарри хрипло, и Эггзи кивает в ответ, так торопливо, как может, опасаясь, что взгляд его бывшего наставника вновь наполнится тревогой, как тогда, во время действия анестетика Леона.

Гарри смотрит Эггзи в глаза, молча, строго, и в его взгляде невозможно разглядеть ни единой эмоции. Словно захлопнулась дверь в душу.

Всё будет лучше потом. Всё наладится. 

Мерлин разглядывает деловито затылок Леона, в который и были выпущены пули.

\- Чёрт, - выносит он вердикт, вытирая руки. Это совершенно бесполезное дело - кровь у координатора даже под ногтями, и своя, и чужая. - Снайперская точность. Надо найти этого стрелка, как угодно. Прочешем окрестности...

И прерывая Мерлина, от дверей доносится хрипло и спокойно:  
\- Не нужно меня искать, молодой человек. Я никуда не бегу.

Высокий старик - потрёпанная рубашка защитного цвета, седые волосы, прилипшие ко взмокшему лбу, винтовка за плечом - входит в зал, перешагивая без малейшей брезгливости через громил в проходе, и Эггзи видит, как хмурит брови Гарри.

В звенящей тишине старик берёт себе стул, расслабляет плечи и кладёт винтовку на колени.

\- Неплохой выстрел, - подмигивает он весело. - А?

\- Неплохой, - говорит Гарри сдержанно. - Зачем вы, чёрт возьми, это сделали? Зачем это вам-то нужно?

Старик пожимает худыми плечами, торчащие кости кажутся Эггзи острыми треугольниками:  
\- Я давно хотел это сделать. Вот, сделал. И не говорите, что это пришлось некстати. Он бы пристрелил вас, молодой человек, через грёбаное мгновение. Так что, я, можно сказать, вас всех спас.

\- Не занимать скромности, - бормочет Мерлин неодобрительно, и Эггзи решает, что хватит с него неопределённости.

Он встаёт со стула - благо, ноги вновь слушаются - подходит к телу Леона и встаёт так, чтобы чувствовать плечом тепло Гарри.

\- Не возражаете, если я спрошу? - интересуется он терпеливо, и старик улыбается ему ободряюще. - Я один не знаю, кто это?

\- Я тоже не знаю, кто вы, юноша, - отзывается незнакомец приветливо. - Моё имя Кристофер Бейли. Если это вам что-нибудь скажет.

Старик прав. Ничего не говорит.

\- Дедушка Пэта, - поясняет Гарри, касаясь локтём бока Эггзи. - При полном параде, как я посмотрю. С оружием.

\- С желанием убивать, - подхватывает Мерлин. - Внучок работал на Леона, а дед прикончил нанимателя внучка. Какого чёрта вы это сделали, мистер Бейли? Чтобы спасти Пэта? У нас и так всё было под контролем.

Мистер Бейли поглаживает винтовку задумчиво. У него натруженные узловатые руки, загрубевшие мозоли на каждом пальце и чёрные линии татуировки под пыльным манжетом.

\- Потому что он этого заслуживал, - говорит старик ровно. Вся милая приветливость исчезает из его голоса, оставляя только холодный звон льда. - Он убил мою дочь.

\- Агенты Kingsman никого не убивают просто так, - хмурится Мерлин, грудью бросаясь на защиту ценностей своей организации. - Как звали вашу дочь?

\- Теперь уже нет смысла это скрывать, верно? - мистер Бейли вздыхает глубоко. - Он не делился с вами этой маленькой тайной? Мою дочь звали Патриция. Патриция Бейли. Патриция Стивенс, когда она вышла замуж.

Мерлин издаёт сдавленный стон:  
\- Чёрт возьми. И здесь Патриция. Как я мог это упустить!

\- Вы знали мою дочь? - интересуется мистер Бейли с живой любознательностью. Словно просто приглашает на чай в свою милую стариковскую обитель. Мне и вас пристрелить?

У Эггзи идёт кругом голова, и он благодарен Гарри, когда тот включается в разговор.

\- Не надо ни в кого стрелять, - говорит он твёрдо. - Вы говорите о той Патриции, которая была членом группировки Хенрикса?

Морщинистое длинное лицо мистера Бейли озаряется:  
\- Именно. Моя талантливая девочка. Мы оба там были. Пэт очень ценили.

\- Пэт? - на этот раз Эггзи не может сдержаться, прикусывает язык под косым взглядом Мерлина.

\- Сокращённо от Патриции, - дружелюбно поясняет мистер Бейли. - А вы думаете, в честь кого её сын назван?

\- Какой интересный пазл, - бормочет Мерлин, и Эггзи с изумлением различает в его глазах неподдельное восхищение. - Значит, мальчик - сын Патриции и Майкла...

\- Какого, к чёрту, Майкла? - возмущается мистер Бейли. - Этого что ли? - Он показывает бесцеремонно носком старого ботинка на бездвижного Леона, и Гарри вздрагивает недовольно, замирая только под предупреждающим взглядом Мерлина. - Конечно, нет. Она терпеть его не могла. Когда ей дали то чёртово задание, только и говорила мне, как хочет вернуться домой. Мой Патрик - сын Патриции от её законного мужа, Стивенса. Никакой Майкл тут и близко не стоял.

\- А где Стивенс? - интересуется Мерлин. - Я думал, у парня никого, кроме вас, нет.

-У него и нет, - старик вздыхает. - Стивенса этот негодяй - ваш Майкл - тоже прикончил. Должно было быть всё наоборот, но чёртов проходимец оказался сильнее.

\- Стивенс был в той засаде, - понимает Мерлин. - Как же странно распорядилась судьба...

Мистер Бейли вздыхает нетерпеливо, барабанит пальцами по винтовке:  
\- Речь не о Стивенсе. Поясняю один раз. Ваш Майкл убил Патрицию. Я убил его. Я поступил правильно.

\- Неправильно, - отрезает Гарри. - Майкл не убивал Патрицию. По нашим сведениям, от вашей дочери избавились её же подельники...

\- С какой бы это стати? - возражает мистер Бейли. Он не повышает голос, ни добавляет в слова злости, говорит мерно и ровно, как человек, совершенно убеждённый в своей правоте. - Майкл убил Патрицию. Она знала это, она говорила мне о нём.

\- Можно я тоже кое-что проясню? - интересуется Эггзи. У него гудит голова, словно в ней поселился рой ос. - Как в этой истории замешан Пэт? Он ведь неспроста оказался в Kingsman, верно?

Мистер Бейли вздыхает:  
\- Так и думал, что вам понадобятся разъяснения. Изложу в двух словах. Мой внук - единственное, что у меня осталось. Отражение моей Патриции. Я должен был вырастить его, я бросил все силы на это. Убей я Майкла тогда - и мой мальчик остался бы совсем один. Я был в ярости, я был в отчаянии, но я собрал волю в кулак и посвятил себя внуку. Я, чёрт возьми, старый солдат, я терял людей всю свою жизнь. Пэт рос на моих историях про его мать. Конечно, я не рассказывал парню, что его мать была ценным членом группы контрабандистов. Он мог не понять.

\- И вы сказали ему, что Майкл убил Патрицию? - интересуется Эггзи изумлённо. - Вы растили Пэта, чтобы он помог вам отомстить?

\- Я растил его, чтобы он жил ради моей бедной Патриции, - парирует старик. - Отомстить он решил сам. По информации, которую собрала в своё время моя дочь, мы знали, где живёт ваш Майкл. Мы следили за ним постоянно, сперва я, а потом, когда Пэт подрос, и он сам. Мы не знали, на что можем рассчитывать, просто искали удобный момент, чтобы убить его. Пэт старался встречаться ему на пути как можно чаще, на одном и том же месте, заговаривал, даже просил деньги на еду. Но цель никогда не была одна. И никогда не была безоружна. Патриция всегда знала, насколько опасен её подставной муж. 

\- Будто сама она не была опасна, - бормочет Эггзи, и старик, увлечённый рассказом, не слышит его.

\- Мы зашли в тупик. А потом он пришёл к нам сам, занятно, да? Запомнил Пэта, запомнил его денежное положение и предложил ему сделку. Надо было пристрелить убийцу тогда, на пороге, чтобы не вовлекать внука в ваши гонки со стрельбой, но Пэт убедил меня, что таким образом он заработает нам немало денег и получит такие же смертоносные штуки, как у вас всех. Я согласился. Я, чёрт возьми, согласился, поддался на обещанный заработок. И чуть не потерял внука, как когда-то дочь.

Пэт врал Эггзи. Врал тогда, под лестницей, когда стирал слёзы с лица, когда у него дрожали руки. Врал, когда говорил, что передумал работать на Леона, потому что понял цели и ценности Kingsman.  
Пэт врал кругом.

Мистер Бейли переводит дух и косится на Эггзи мрачно, словно читает его мысли:  
\- Мы должны были убить его сегодня, во время его встречи с Пэтом. Мы получили две трети денег и устали прислуживать убийце Патриции. И если бы ваш мальчишка не сунулся не в своё дело, всё было бы решено ещё утром, и этого лысого не оцарапало бы.

\- Потрясающе, - бормочет Мерлин оскорблённо. - Я снова упустил из виду ваши планы. Как восемнадцать лет назад.

Мистер Бейли кивает сочувственно, поднимается без единого звука, без единого старческого кряхтения со стула и перешагивает равнодушно через тело Леона.

\- А сейчас я заберу своего внука и уйду. И вы не помешаете мне, потому что вы поставите себя на моё место и убедитесь, что поступили бы так же. А если это не сработает, то вы всё равно знаете, что я сегодня всё спас вам жизнь. Не стану разбираться, кто кому должен, будем считать, что мы в расчёте.

Он закидывает на плечо винтовку, будто показывая, что не боится, что настроен мирно, кивает всё так же приветливо, словно просто заходил в гости к старым друзьям. 

\- Вашу дочь убили её же подельники, мистер Бейли, - говорит Гарри вслед старику. - Майкл не убивал Патрицию. Он любил её.

\- Правда у каждого своя, - отзывается старик, не оборачиваясь. Он идёт очень прямо, и винтовка покачивается на тощем плече. - Я свою правду защитил.

Эггзи чувствует, как тяжёлая рука Гарри ложится ему на плечо, давит устало. Он трётся об эту руку, о прохладный рукав рубашки щекой:  
\- Как быть с тем, что им двоим известна грёбаная куча тайн Kingsman?

\- Это как раз не проблема, - отмахивается Мерлин. - Не думаю, что кому-то из них это надо. Мистер Бейли ходил с секретными сведениями в кармане целых восемнадцать лет и применил только для того, чтобы разобраться с убийцей своей дочери. Как он думал. А если понадобится, мы знаем, где их искать. Сколько же я упустил в конечном итоге...

\- На ошибках учатся, - отзывается Эггзи легкомысленно, и Гарри ласково треплет его по лохматым волосам. - Гарри, куда ты дел мою сестру?

\- Оставил с Рокси, - отзывается Харт задумчиво. - Надеюсь. они с ДжейБи ещё не вывели нашего Ланселота из себя. В любом случае, нам пора возвращаться.


	22. Часть 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Что ж, а теперь настал момент сказать это. Думаю, самое время.  
> Я первый раз писала по заявке на фест - первый-первый. Я долго решалась, переживала, что не смогу верно выдержать нужное настроение заявки. В общем-то, по большому счёту, я и не смогла :D Потому что фик, который должен был быть построен на ревности, плавно перетёк в самую настоящую детективную историю с кучей поворотов, которые удивляли даже меня.  
> Я сама влюбилась в своих героев. Канонных, конечно, я любила с того момента, как первый раз посмотрела Kingsman на большом экране. Но я придумала Пэта, Эрика, Майкла-Леона, Фреда-Гавейна - и теперь они для меня словно часть кингсмена)) Вот так вот ужасно нескромно))  
> Да, а дело в том, что я наконец дописала эту работу. Я выкладываю последнюю главу.  
> И наверное, надо сказать несколько слов по поводу неё. Я думаю, что именно ей я бы хотела закончить эту историю. И я так и не добралась до повышения рейтинга. И всё, кажется, получилось как в каком-то мелодраматичном фильме. И возможно, будет слегка повышен уровень сахара. В любом случае, я очень надеюсь, что завершение истории не разочарует вас)))  
> Огромное спасибо всем, кто был со мной и переживал за развитие этой истории и её героев! *-*

\- Завтрак безнадёжно остыл, - бормочет Эггзи, пока они с Мерлином, ворча и толкаясь локтями - ладно, толкается один Эггзи, координатор устало и мужественно терпит беспричинное нападение, - усаживаются на заднее сидение машины. Эггзи хочется спать, хочется есть и хочется слышать голос своего Артура. - Гарри, мой завтрак остыл?

\- Какой завтрак? - удивляется Харт. Он - как единственный не пострадавший физически - садится на место водителя и теперь с непривычной медлительностью, тревожащей даже, возится с часами на запястье, расстёгивая замочки.  
Рубашка Гарри теряет свою искрящуюся белизну в этой передряге, манжеты в крови - должно быть, принадлежащей Леону - волосы вьются непослушными кольцами надо лбом, и весь он усталый, осунувшийся, задумчивый. Очень далёкий от Эггзи. Эггзи не хочет, чтобы Гарри уходил, не сейчас, даже если конечным пунктом пути его бывшего наставника будут его собственные мысли. Поэтому юноша наклоняется вперёд, прислоняется к рубашке Гарри, между лопаток, и чувствует, как по чужой спине под его лбом прокатывается глубокий вздох.

\- Там вроде была каша, - бормочет Эггзи, и каша на самом деле сейчас у него в голове, липкая, вязкая и мутная.

Сквозь туман он ощущает, как Гарри разворачивается осторожно, сухая тёплая рука оказывается у Эггзи на волосах, поглаживает легко.

\- Каша, - отзывается Гарри ласково и глухо. - Овсяная. Она остыла, Эггзи. Мерлин, так должно быть?

\- Не дёргайся, - ворчит координатор тоном человека, порядком уставшего от того, что в его умственных способностях сомневаются. - Будет отключаться периодически в течение дня. И не надо буравить меня взглядом. А чего ты хотел, безболезненного исцеления? Ничего, хоть болтать меньше будет.

Часы, которые Гарри расстёгивает не до конца, качаются у него на запястье - перед носом Эггзи - медленно и плавно. По циферблату расползается трещина, и юноша наблюдает за её тонкой стрелкой сонно.

\- Я болтаю только по делу, - ворчливо протестует он, Мерлин фыркает и - наверное - закатывает глаза в показной манере. - Гарри, у тебя часы разбились.

\- Это ничего, - отвечает Харт мягко, и от нежности, пропитавшей его голос, словно растопленный сахар, у Эггзи совершенно не мужественно щиплет в носу. Он трётся лбом о плечо Гарри, слушает его короткий смех и чувствует, что всё в порядке. Всё теперь в порядке. - Это не страшно, мой мальчик.

\- Отлично, - встревает Мерлин кисло. - Я ранен, я умру в разгар вашей трогательной сцены. Как мило.

***  
Мерлин не умирает. Более того, ему хватает сил оторвать сонного Эггзи от Гарри, сбросить в руки встречающего их на пороге Гавейна и самому возглавить их маленькую экспедицию до медпункта. Эггзи кажется, что Харт отдаёт его слишком легко и безропотно, даже не удерживает возле себя, поэтому он считает нужным дуться всё то время, пока его укладывают на кушетку и бегают вокруг с проводками. Точнее, бегает один Эрик, возникший, кажется, из ниоткуда, в пыльной рубашке, с пропахшими порохом волосами и тёмными, как грозовая туча, глазами. Гавейн бродит неторопливо, отпускает привычные колкие шуточки по поводу внешнего вида Эггзи и задевает то и дело едва закреплённые Эриком проводки.

А потом появляется Рокси. Она входит стремительно, влетает нежно-ароматной тоненькой стрелой, обвивает Галахада руками, не задевая при этом ни единого провода. Эггзи казалось, что они уже давно не считали нужным обнимать друг друга после миссий - в секретной службе не хватает времени на подобные нежности - но Рокс дышит ему в шею, поглаживает по плечу осторожно.

\- Что я говорила тебе про пагубную привычку постоянно пытаться спасти мир? - ворчит девушка, и Эггзи готов с ней согласиться. Валентайн - кроме того, что был страшным злом, - сослужил в судьбе своего юного противника дурную службу. Первые дела секретных агентов не должны быть такими удачными, не должны кружить голову настолько, чтобы дальнейшие происки врагов казались безобидной вознёй в песочнице.

Мерлин вздыхает ядовито за спиной Рокси:  
\- Не раздавите его, Ланселот. Агент Галахад нужен нам живым. И здоровым - но это уже по возможности. И я, кстати, тоже. Не будете ли так любезны, не возьмёте иглу? Мне нужно работать, я не могу одновременно зашивать себе шею.

Эрик сменяет Рокси, опускается на корточки у кушетки Эггзи, подключает последние проводки к системе диагностики.

\- Ты не спрашиваешь про Пэта, - замечает Эггзи, перед его лицом качается тёмная копна волос юного кадета, и лица его совсем не видно. - Ты можешь спросить.

Эрик наклоняет голову ещё ниже, но говорит послушно и глухо:  
\- Почему он не вернулся с вами? Он ведь не...

\- Он жив, - говорит Эггзи торопливо, и Эрик не сдерживает глубокий вздох, даже если и пытается, вскидывает наконец растерянные глаза.

\- Он вернётся? Продолжит обучение?

У Эрика потерянный взгляд, губы подрагивают встревоженно, и у Эггзи сжимается сердце. Это несправедливо. Рокси здесь, с ним, деловито колдует с иглой над шеей Мерлина и не собирается никуда исчезать. Эрик же остался один. Как и восемнадцать лет назад, это запутанное, бесконечно тянущееся, как мёд в сотах, дело разлучает друзей. Возможно, навсегда.

Мерлин медленно качает головой позади Эрика, и Эггзи вздыхает:  
\- Пэт решил оставить Kingsman. После этого случая, он понял, что не создан для роли секретного агента.

Эрик не верит - Эггзи видит это по его глазам, прищуренным и расстроенным.

\- Это из-за нашей самовольной вылазки? - живо спрашивает парнишка. - Применить гранату придумал я. Он тут не при чём, чтобы он там не говорил, не наказывайте его.

Рокси вздыхает шумно и раздражённо, и Мерлин дёргается возмущённо под его руками.

\- Ты проткнёшь меня насквозь, - рычит он сердито, но всё же поясняет Эрику. - Граната здесь не при чём. Напротив, несмотря даже на то, что вы нарушили чёртову кучу правил, Kingsman благодарен вам за спасение сэра Галахада. Оставить учёбу было личным решением Пэта. Мы не могли его заставлять.

Эрик всё ещё не верит, качает головой сокрушённо, и Мерлин со вздохом, выворачивается из-под ловких пальцев Рокси, и протягивает мальчишке руку. Гавейн замирает сбоку от Эггзи, над панелью системы медицинской диагностики. Эрик смотрит на ладонь Мерлина пристально и печально, словно собирается отказаться, но переводит взгляд на Рокси, и та кивает ему серьёзно, уверенно.

\- Хорошо, - бормочет Эрик. Его волосы совершенно пыльные и спутанные, в глазах застывает ледяным налётом грусть, но рукопожатие выходит твёрдое.

\- Добро пожаловать в Kingsman, - Мерлин всё же прикрывает глаза на мгновение. Это непросто, чёрт возьми, Эггзи понимает, понимает, как никто. - Леон.

\- Я никогда не разочарую вас, сэр, - отзывается Эрик, и его молодой звонкий голос звучит строго и уверенно, и Эггзи готов верить.

***  
Эггзи находит Гарри в кабинете Артура в той же рубашке с пропитавшимися кровью рукавами, с тем же выражением задумчивой грусти на лице. Гарри вскидывает строгие глаза при звуке открывающейся двери, но улыбается краем губ, когда видит Эггзи в красном бархате медицинского халата Kingsman.

\- Я чувствую себя в этом очень неловко, - признаётся юноша, и Гарри хмыкает в ответ. - Ну и пафосные же у вас халаты.

\- Разумеется, неловко. Не говоря уже о том, что ты разгуливаешь в халате по штабу в разгар рабочего дня, - говорит бывший наставник осуждающе, но Эггзи не проведёшь. Он тянется через стол, поглаживает большим пальцем уголок губ Гарри, предательски двигающийся вверх.

\- Это не подобает джентльмену, - заканчивает Харт, обжигая дыханием чужие пальцы, а потом чуть поворачивает голову, почти невесомо целует тыльную сторону ладони Эггзи. Касание мимолётное, но дыхание перехватывает не хуже, чем при ударе в солнечное сплетение. - Я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты надевал медицинский халат как можно реже.

\- Потому что без него я выгляжу гораздо лучше? - интересуется Эггзи весело, и уголки губ Гарри под его ладонью подскакивают вверх.

\- Это - конечно. Но я имел в виду, что не хотел бы больше видеть тебя травмированным.

\- Ты сам притащил меня в Kingsman, - возмущается Эггзи и хмурится, когда Гарри снимает его руку со своего лица. Снимает только для того, чтобы бережно положить на стол рядом с документами и тяжело накрыть своей. - Ты мне даже не предоставил выбор. Просто "пойдём со мной, Эггзи" - и всё.

\- И ты пошёл, - говорит Гарри серьёзно. - Возвращаясь назад, с высоты своего накопившегося опыта, скажи, ты бы согласился принять моё предложение?

Эггзи не думает, что обсуждать такие важные вещи в халате действительно правильно, но Гарри смотрит ему в глаза, устало, и грустно, и любяще, и так по-хартовски...

\- Возвращаясь назад, - парирует он смешливо. - Я бы согласился принять все твои предложения. Без исключения.

Тяжесть хватки Харта исчезает с его руки. Гарри поднимается из-за стола со вздохом, берёт лицо Эггзи в ладони, вглядывается в него, будто пытается найти подвох.

\- Любое предложение, - подтверждает Эггзи торопливо. - Даже попроси ты меня - ещё тогда - подраться со всей шайкой Дина разом или - не знаю - прыгнуть с крыши поезда...

\- Нет, о таком я бы не стал просить, - усмехается Гарри. - Я прошу тебя сейчас - просто будь осторожнее.

\- Не на работе, - ворчит Эггзи. - Гарри, я ведь грёбаный секретный агент!..

Гарри целует его. В нос - и это немного нелепо, учитывая халат и строгую, официальную обстановку кабинета Артура. В лоб - и это выходит нежно, непривычно нежно для непоколебимого Харта. И Эггзи отстраняется, ускользает от губ Гарри, натыкается на его непонимающий, настороженный взгляд.

\- По-моему, ты промахиваешься, - ворчит Эггзи. - Давай, ты же профессиональный стрелок. Найди верную цель.

Напряжение слетает с лица Гарри как тонкая пелена. В глазах его всё ещё искрятся неисправной проводкой усталость и застарелая боль, но Эггзи подаётся вперёд, прислоняется к лбу наставника своим, и на этот раз Гарри действительно находит цель.

***  
На пороге дома Гарри, в тёмной прихожей, в запахе сухой горячей шерсти их встречают сразу две собаки, окружают с двух сторон, нюхают воздух в два раза громче.

\- Джеки, - бормочет Эггзи, присаживается на корточки прямо в дверях, пока Гарри привычно наклоняется, чтобы погладить ДжейБи. Ретривер Пэта ласково лижет юношу в нос, тычется в щёку грустно, словно спрашивая, где хозяин. - Он вернётся за тобой, малыш.

\- Не думаю, - вздыхает Гарри. Он аккуратно вешает их пиджаки, рукав к рукаву. - Возможно, мы больше никогда не увидим Пэта.

Джеки смотрит на Гарри печально, словно понимает каждое сказанное слово, виляет хвостом устало и растерянно и плетётся в кухню вслед за деловитым толстеньким мопсом.

\- По сути, ты ведь был прав, Эггзи, - Харт разворачивается на каблуках, смотрит строго куда-то над плечом собеседника. Эггзи знает этот взгляд. Он говорит о том, что великолепный Артур в душе ругает себя. - Ты был прав, а я ошибался. И Мерлин был прав. Я теряю хватку, я теряю способность разбираться в людях. Я так ошибся в Пэте.

\- Я не собираюсь тебя слушать, - ворчит Эггзи, стаскивает кроссовки, поддевая носками ступней задники. - В конце концов, они с мистером Бейли сумели провести нас всех. Эрик до сих пор подозревает Мерлина в том, что тот вероломно выгнал кандидата.

\- Бедный мальчик, - бормочет Гарри. - И ты, Эггзи. Прости меня.

У Эггзи на запястьях следы верёвок, алые, врезавшиеся глубоко, повторяющие узор плетения. Гарри тянет на себя его руку, грубовато, расстроенно, целует отпечатавшиеся линии, прослеживая губами контур, зарывается носом в ладонь, сам сжимает не хуже кандалов.  
У Эггзи до сих пор остатки тумана в голове - Мерлин сказал: пройдёт через пару дней. Гарри целует его в лоб, виски лихорадочно, лохматит волосы, тянет пряди, накручивает на пальцы колечками, словно своими ладонями пытается вытянуть последствия анестетика.

Чёртов зонт Гарри с грохотом выпадает из своего угла за комодов, раскрывается сам, словно защищая дом хозяина от невидимых врагов.

\- Прости меня.

Эггзи совершенно не понимает, за что извиняется Гарри, и не уверен, что хочет понимать. Он просто запрокидывает голову послушно, кивает в ответ на шёпот Харта и старается на захлебнуться чужим горячим дыханием.

***  
Он приходит ночью. Приходит, даже не прячась от вездесущих камер Мерлина. И координатор ловит это короткое послание, расшифровывает его и подаёт сигнал на очки Эггзи.

Эггзи нашаривает их сонно, надевает косо, как попало, и зевает шумно:  
\- Мерлин? Вы вообще когда-нибудь спите?

Вот Гарри совершенно точно спит по ночам. Спит совершенно по-спартански - вытянувшись в строгую линию, занимая ровно половину кровати. Только правая рука выбивается из идеально выверенной картины, тянется на половину Эггзи, обвивает его тяжёлыми оковами.

\- Сплю, - отвечает координатор коротко. - Когда считаю это нужным. Я позвонил не для того, чтобы обсуждать мой режим, не обольщайся. Тебя ждут на крыльце.

\- Кто? - удивляется Эггзи, но Мерлин уже отключается.

Гарри не просыпается или - что вероятнее - делает вид, что не просыпается, поэтому Эггзи беспрепятственно выбирается из-под его руки, натягивает халат и выходит. ДжейБи, спящий в гостиной на диване, даже не поднимает головы, посапывает тихонько. Зато Джеки сидит у входной двери, вытянувшись в струнку, дрожа всем золотистым телом и сдерживая свой истинно собачий порыв поцарапать полировку.

Эггзи теперь знает, кто его ждёт.

Джеки слетает с крыльца пулей, бросается к перилам, подпрыгивает, извивается, но не скулит, приученный к идеальной тишине в кадетской казарме.

\- Мистер Анвин, - говорит Пэт сдержанно. Он сидит на перилах, нарочито легкомысленно болтая ногами, но спину не держит, горбит потерянно. Джеки устраивается у его ног, свесив язык, молотит хвостом по ступеням бешено, а Эггзи запрыгивает на перила рядом с мальчишкой.

\- Он скучал, - отзывается Галахад невпопад, и Пэт смотрит на него исподлобья. Фонарь у дома Гарри высветляет волосы парнишки до невозможности, превращает во вьющееся над макушкой облако невесомых мотыльков. - Джеки скучал.

Пэт вздыхает:  
\- Я пришёл его забрать.

Джеки чихает глухо, наглотавшись прохладного ночного воздуха. Пэт улыбается краем губ, и Эггзи неожиданно становится легче от этого движения. Все эти чёртовы передряги не смогли сломать мальчишку, не смогли уничтожить его душу, как душу агента Леона. Бывшего агента Леона. Майкла.

\- Что ты будешь делать? - интересуется Эггзи, и Пэт пожимает плечами рассеянно.

\- То же, что и раньше. Пойду работать в порт. Я не могу бросить деда. Что бы он не натворил, он думал, что делает всё верно. Ради моей матери. И меня.

"Ты обманул меня, - хочет сказать Эггзи. - Ты обманул нас всех".

Но он только мотает головой, отгоняя ненужные мысли - это уже не так важно - и чувствует, как Пэт приваливается головой к его плечу.

\- Как думаете, мистер Анвин, - говорит мальчишка задумчиво. - Этот Майкл - Леон - он правда любил мою мать?

Эггзи не знает ответа. Эггзи может спросить у Гарри, но Гарри спит - или притворяется, что спит, - но не думает, что это в любом случае была бы хорошая идея.  
Поэтому проще подтвердить. Проще помочь Пэту найти правильный путь. Правильный путь лежит через прощение.

\- Правда, - говорит Эггзи, и Пэт вздыхает на его плече. Джеки поднимает голову, смотрит на них задумчиво, Мерлин, вероятнее всего, неусыпно дежурит на своём наблюдательном посту. - Он любил её. Но она не любила его.

\- Ему повезло, - отзывается Пэт, у него строгий печальный голос, и голова на плече Эггзи давит тяжелее. - Что он не знал о её чувствах. Знать такое больно, мистер Анвин. Очень больно. Когда ты любишь человека, готов часами просто...просто, чёрт возьми, смотреть на него, слушать его - и не получаешь то же самое взамен.

Он отодвигается, не давая Эггзи возможности обдумать, вставить слово:  
\- Я принёс вам очки вашего отца. Я не имею права их забирать.

Прибор ложится в руку Эггзи - тёплая оправа, круглые стёкла, и Пэт улыбается неуверенно:  
\- Вы простите меня, мистер Анвин, за то, что втянул вас, мистера Харта, лысого...Мерлина, Эрика в эту грёбаную карусель? Я ввязался во всё это дело, потому что считал нужным отомстить. Но теперь я знаю, что хотел бы быть агентом Kingsman наравне с вами. У нас были бы забавные совместные миссии, согласны?

Джеки поднимает голову, смотрит на входную дверь внимательно, и Пэт вздрагивает.

\- Это, наверное, ДжейБи проснулся, - говорит Эггзи. Возможно, он ошибается, но Пэту так будет легче.

И Пэт понимает, понимает с полувзгляда. Кивает коротко, спрыгивает с перил и тянет Джеки за ошейник:  
\- Я буду скучать по ДжейБи. И по крошке Молли. Ты у неё спроси, мы действительно круто играли. Я такую сказочную историю придумал, закачаешься...

Джеки не отрывает взгляда от двери, и Пэт торопливо натягивает капюшон.

\- ...И по мистеру Харту, - продолжает он глухо. - Хотя он, наверное, меня ненавидит. И по вам, мистер Анвин, - мальчишка пересиливает себя, ухмыляется, и это выходит почти как прежде, почти так же радостно и солнечно.. - Но не обольщайтесь сильно, идёт?

\- Береги себя, - отзывается Эггзи, и Пэт больше не оборачивается. Джеки бежит за ним радостно, не сдерживаемый больше тесными стенами дома, машет пушистым хвостом и пару раз - отбросив на задний план все тренировки - звонко подаёт голос в ночи.

Собачье чутьё не подводит Джеки. Гарри стоит в тёмной прихожей, прислонившись спиной к косяку двери, смотрит в потолок задумчиво, и Эггзи молча ныряет ему под руку, обхватывает за пояс.

\- Я не ненавижу его, - говорит Гарри тихо. - Он ошибается. Бедный заблудившийся ребёнок.

Он целует Эггзи в макушку легко, гладит по волосам, словно извиняясь за собственную нежность:  
\- Я не смог спасти его, Эггзи. Я был так самоуверен. По большому счёту, это ведь он должен меня ненавидеть.

\- О да, ты был просто отвратительно самоуверен, - ехидно тянет Эггзи, и Харт хмыкает над его головой.

Эггзи знает одно. Его Гарри спас когда-то, вытащил за шкирку из мутного вязкого болота. И продолжает спасать до сих пор, каждый раз, когда он нужен.

***  
На Эрике костюм сидит как влитой, обхватывает широкие плечи, подчёркивает стать фигуры.

\- Отлично выглядите, сэр Леон, - смеётся Рокси, когда новоиспечённый рыцарь садится напротив неё, рядом с Эггзи.

Эрик совершенно не профессионально краснеет.

\- Роксана, - говорит он хрипло, и Гавейн, пристроившийся в конце стола смешливо фыркает. - То есть...Ланселот, я хотел сказать... Вы всегда неподражаемы.

Мерлин закатывает глаза, толкает локтём Гарри:  
\- Ещё немного, сэр Артур, и я начну думать, что у нас здесь не секретное агентство, а клуб одиноких сердец.

Гарри не поднимает глаз от документов, хмыкает себе под нос, и Эггзи чувствует, как разливается нежное, всепоглощающее тепло в его груди.

\- Нам придётся поставить ещё один стул к круглому столу, - продолжает Мерлин задумчиво, и Рокси интересуется первая, с привычной решительностью.

\- Зачем?

Гарри вздыхает:  
\- Мерлин предположил, что в Kingsman наблюдается недобор основного состава агентов. Поэтому он вносит предложение о введении нового кодового имени.

\- Что за имя? - интересуется Эрик, оттягивая тугой галстук, и снова краснеет, когда Рокси кивает ему одобрительно. - Сэр.

Эггзи ловит на себе взгляд Гарри, пристальный и серьёзный. Мерлин позади старого друга довольно покачивает головой.

\- Мордред, - говорит Гарри наконец. - Очень символично. И на этот раз я не буду предлагать кандидатуру. Меня заменят молодые рыцари. Галахад, Ланселот. Подойдите к этому делу очень серьёзно.

\- Да, сэр, - говорит Рокси весело. Она - ответственная, умная, деятельная - будет восхитительным наставником, Эггзи не сомневается.  
И возможно, сам он совершит ошибку - ошибку, которую нельзя повторять, - но решение уже зреет у него в голове, крепнет. И кажется, он ничем не лучше Гарри.

Хотя разве возможно быть лучше Гарри?


End file.
